Phantom and Darkness
by KeishuTsuki
Summary: Plot time : Setelah Last Game (Spoiler Alert) Kuroko Tetsuya mempunyai seorang kembaran bernama Kuroko Tetsuna. Kehadiran kembaran Kuroko merupakan sesuatu yang mengubah Kuroko Tetsuya selamanya. Pairing : GomFem!Kuro, slight HanFem!Kuro, slight KirisakiFem!Kuro
1. Chapter 1 (04-19 03:42:13)

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi-sensei.** **SPOILER ALERT FROM LAST GAME** **Happy read~**

 *****

Setelah kepergian Kagami ke Amerika, Seirin mendapatkan siswi baru. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuna. Dia adalah kembaran dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan di sinilah...

Hal yang menarik akan terjadi...

 _"Kau... sama buruknya dengan anggota Kirisaki !"_

 _"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kau seorang homosexual, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau tak berhak menyukaiku. Enyahlah..."_

 _"Enyahlah dari rumah ini ! Satu-satunya anakku hanyalah Tetsuna !"_

 _"Daijoubu... Hime-chan... otou-san akan selalu bersamamu. Maafkan otou-san yang mengurusmu sebagai..."_

 _"Aku benci dirimu... karena matamu sangat mirip dengan adikku yang tiada."_

 _"Kalau begitu... izinkan aku menjadi adikmu yang telah tiada !"_


	2. Chapter 2

**2# Despair**

Semua ini bermulai semenjak Kagami kembali ke Amerika. Tak ada seorang pun di tim basket Seirin yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatan penuh Kuroko kembali.

Putus asa...

Mereka sangatlah putus asa. Sekarang sudah tidak ada _ace_ yang bisa mengalahkan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Bayangan mereka kini pun melemah karena tak mendapatkan cahaya yang cukup. Hingga akhirnya 'ia' datang...

" _Hajimashite_ ! _Atashi_ _wa_ Kuroko Tetsuna ! _Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimas_ !" Kembaran dari bayangan Seirin bersekolah di Seirin juga. Tak seperti Kuroko, Tetsuna adalah cahaya baru mereka. Dengan kemampuan yang mendapatkan informasi kemampuan lawan mereka dengan mudah dan membuat training yang cocok untuk mereka.

Kuroko Tetsuna sukses menjadi manajer Seirin. Kuroko hanya bisa memandang datar semua kejadian yang terus berjalan di matanya. Sekarang mereka sedang melakukan latih-tanding melawan Kaijou.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, _Ignite pass kai_ nya berhasil dicuri oleh Kise. Penyebabnya adalah...

Tenaga yang sangat kecil. Kuroko harus mengurangi tenaga yang dikeluarkan untuk pass itu agar anggota Seirin bisa menangkapnya. "Sub _Shiro_ team ! No. 11 !" Riko menarik keluar Kuroko sambil menatapnya kecewa.

Dan semuanya berjalan begitu saja. "110-50, Kaijou pemenangnya !" Dan Seirin kalah. Semuanya, kecuali Tetsuna menunduk terpuruk.

"Ayolah kita bisa mengalahkan mereka nanti !"seru Tetsuna. Mereka bersorak untuk membalas dendam ke Kaijou. Tapi, Kuroko bukanlah sosok yang naif. Kemungkinan mereka menang hanyalah 0,1%. Memang masih bisa, jika ada Kagami.

"Tetsuna-cchi ! Mari pulang bersama, _nee_ ~"ajak Kise.

"Kuroko, kupinjam kembaranmu ya... Ayo !" Kuroko kehilangan rasa peduli Kise untuknya. Tapi, itu semua tidak apa-apa.

Sebab dia tak ingin yang terburuk datang.

》》》》

Perlahan, sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang berada di pihak Kuroko. Mereka semua sudah jatuh cinta akan cahaya mentari dari Tetsuna. Sebagai bulan, Kuroko hanya bisa diam saja. Dia bukanlah matahari yang selalu dikelilingi. Dia hanyalah bulan yang selalu mengelilingi.

Musim gugur telah datang. Ini berarti waktunya _training camp_ , bukan ? Hari ini, seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ berkumpul di Maji Bar berdiskusi tentang rencana training camp. Di meja sebelah ada para kapten yang melakukan hal yang sama. Mata mereka membelalak saat melihat Kuroko hampir memukul Tetsuna.

"Kuroko ! **APA YANG TERJADI** !"teriak penuh amarah Hyuuga. Belum sempat Kuroko berbicara, Tetsuna menangis.

" _Gomenasai_ , Tetsuya *hiks*. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kau menyukai Sei-kun. Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku menjauhinya bukan ? Tolong jangan pukul aku." Mata mereka semua membelalak. Akashi segera memeluk Tetsuna yang terisak-isak.

"Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan sama saja dengan anggota Kirisaki sialan itu. **Kau. Keluar. Dari klub basket !** "teriak Riko marah. Dia mencoba menenangkan Tetsuna. Kuroko menatap nanar mereka semua.

Semuanya menatap dingin dan rendah Kuroko. Akashi mulai membuka mulut, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah seorang _homoseksual_ , Kuroko. Kau tidak pantas mencintaiku. Enyalah dari hadapanku !" Kuroko segera pergi menuruti perkataan emperor merah tanpa memberitahu apa yang terjadi dalam versinya.

"Tenanglah, Tetsuna. Kami akan melindungimu." Apa hanya Midorima yang menyadarinya atau memang ia hanya berhalusinasi ? Tetsuna tersenyum kecil. Midorima ingin sekali mengejar Kuroko dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, egonya mengalahkan segalanya.

Di sisi lain, Kuroko terus berlari menuju ke sebuah pemakaman tua. Dia duduk bersimpuh di antara kedua makam. Itu adalah makam Ayah dan Neneknya. Dia tumpahkan segala tangisannya yang sendari ia tahan. Langit seolah mengerti perasaannya turut menangis.

" _Otou-san_... _nande_ ? _Nande_ ? Kenapa aku selalu berada di posisi yang salah ! Mengapa ! Mengapa aku harus selalu berada di posisi yang kalah ? Kenapa harus aku yang hidup seperti pria ? Mengapa !" Kalimat itu terus terulang-ulang di bibir Kuroko seperti kaset rusak.

Hingga malam dia di sana. Dia kemudian kembali ke rumahnya. "Enyahlah kau ! Berani-beraninya kau memukul anakku ! Enyah kau ke jahanam !" Kepahitan kembali Kuroko terima. Dia sudah kehilangan segalanya. Bahkan sekarang marga Kuroko sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

Dengan sempoyongan Tetsuya berjalan tak tentu arah. Matanya sudah segelap lautan. Kulitnya yang pucat kini benar-benar pucat. Hingga dia melihat sebuah sungai. Sungai yang sangat jerni sehingga kau bisa melihat bebatuan tajam di dalam sana.

Sambil tersenyum liar, Tetsuya berniat melempar tubuhnya ke sungai itu sebelum seseorang menariknya. "Hoy ! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam ! Ehhhhh...!"

Sepertinya Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk membiarkan Tetsuya untuk hidup dan meluruskan kebenaran yang tersembunyi.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Hanamiya's Family**

\--

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mata biru langit itu menatap hampa kamar feminim yang cukup mewah. "Wah... wah... Kau sudah sadar gadis kecil ?" Tetsuya membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa dia...

Mengetahui rahasianya ? Perempuan yang menggunakan jas putih itu terkikik kecil. "Aku ini dokter, sayang. Tentu saja mudah menyadari lapisan kulit palsu yang melindungi kulit salju mu. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kau kuat membawa kulit palsu yang berisi beban seberat 30 kg dengan berat mu itu." Belum sempat Kuroko bertanya, perempuan itu menyuruhnya mengganti baju.

Di kasur yang dia tiduri tadi disiapkan kaos tebal lengan panjang, rok yang panjangnya selutut, dan satu set pakaian dalam. Tetsuya menatap datar satu permasalahan di sini. Diangkatnya 'itu' dan dengan polosnya bertanya, "Bagaimana cara menggunakan _bra_ ?"

Dokter itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau tak pernah menggunakannya apa ?" Tetsuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya polos.

"Sejak lahir aku dibesarkan sebagai laki-laki oleh Ayah. Sebab Ibu tidak mau mengurusku. Biasanya aku membebat dadaku." Dokter itu menepuk kepalanya keras lalu melihat dada Tetsuya yang sedikit _flat_.

"Jadi... kaitkan dulu di depan lalu kau putar hingga kait itu di belakang. Habis itu kau kenakan tali itu." Tetsuya hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku keluar dulu ya. Nanti akan kupanggil kau jika makan malam sudah dihidangkan." Tetsuya segera mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Dan dia bersyukur bahwa dokter tadi juga menyiapkan kaos dalaman. Mengingat rasanya tak nyaman jika tidak ada kaus itu. Dia segera keluar dan melihat bahwa dokter itu ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Dokter itu segera mengajak Tetsuya ke sebuah meja makan yang sangat besar. Di meja tersebut ada dua pria yang duduk di sana. Salah satunya bisa Tetsuya kenali dengan mudah. Dia adalah...

" _Okaa-san_ , kau lama sekali. Ke mana pria itu ?"

"Mako-chan, bertindaklah sopan. Dia ada di samping _okaa-san_. Dan dia bukanlah pria." Hanamiya Makoto menelusuri kembali lokasi di sebelah Ibunya lalu terbatuk keras ketika melihat Tetsuya dengan pakaian wanita.

"Mari kita makan dulu ya ! Makanan pembuka adalah sup wortel-tomat lalu makanan utama adalah kare, dan makanan penutup adalah puding vanila !"seru dokter itu. Dokter itu segera menarik kursi di sebelah pria yang ia asumsikan sebagai suaminya. Tetsuya terpaksa duduk di sebelah Hanamiya.

"Aku belum mengenalkan diriku ya ? Namaku Hanamiya Yuuko, seorang dokter umum. Pria di sampingku adalah suamiku, Hanamiya Teichi, psikiater. Pria di sampingmu anakku, Hanamiya Makoto." Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Namamu ?" Tetsuya hampir saja tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ku... Tetsuya,"ujar tipis Tetsuya. Teichi menatap lembut Tetsuya.

"Margamu, sayang ?" Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah dia masih pantas menyandang marga Kuroko ? Pantaskah ia setelah diusir dari kediamannya sendiri ?

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah tidak mempunyai marga karena sudah diusir ?"jawab Teichi. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil. Sempat ingin menanyakan bagaimana bisa Teichi tahu hal itu walau akhirnya ia abaikan. Sekarang mereka beralih mengambil kare. Tetsuya hanya mengambil piring.

"Kau harus makan banyak. Terlebih setelah kau terkena hujan deras. Seorang pemain basket sepertimu harusnya makan lebih banyak bukan ?"ujar Yuuko. Tapi, Tetsuya menolak tambahan bagiannya.Rasa bingung kembali bertambah ketika Yuuko tahu bahwa dia bermain basket.

"Ini terlalu banyak,"lirih Tetsuya. Mereka menatapnya bingung. Porsi itu justru terlalu dikit !

"Selama ini apa yang biasa kau makan ?"tanya Teichi.

"Telur rebus, vanilla milkshake, dan sepotong sandwitch ?"jelas Tetsuya. Mereka semua hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Tunggu, kau ini perempuan kan ? Kenapa kau bisa bermain di pertandingan basket pria ?"tanya bingung Hanamiya. Tetsuya hanya menjawabnya datar.

"Aku berpakaian seperti pria. Lagi pula, Shirogane- _kantoku_ sudah membuatkan surat izinku. Apakah keberadaanku mengganggu kalian ? Jika iya, aku akan pergi dari sini." Hanamiya segera menahan pergelangan tangan Tetsuya yang berusaha pergi dari sini.

"Kami tak keberatan. Sekarang sudah malam. Dan kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri tadi." Tetsuya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

"Aku diusir dari tim basket Seirin,"lirih tipis Tetsuya. Hanamiya hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana hal sekecil itu bisa membuat sang bayangan sangat frustasi.

"Diusir karena kesalahpahaman yang diciptakan oleh adik kembarku ha... ha... ha..." Tawa yang dikeluarkan Tetsuya terdengar menyakitkan. Lama-kelamaan air menetes dari matanya.

"Dia yang selalu menang dan menjadi matahari selalu dengan mudahnya mengalahkanku. Dia bahkan berhasil menghasut semuanya untuk membenciku dan membuat perempuan yang kusebut _okaa-san_ itu membuangku." Yuuko segera memeluk Tetsuya yang sudah sangat gemetar. Jiwa seorang ibunya bangkit mendengar cerita itu.

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah lahir. Seharusnya aku mati saja." Tetsuya terus mengulang kalimat itu. Mata biru langitnya perlahan menggelap seperti lautan. Beban yang dia terima sudah melampaui batas yang bisa dia terima.

"Tenang saja, _Hime-chan_. Kau berhak untuk hidup." Tangisan Tetsuya segera mereda mendengar panggilan yang diberikan oleh Teichi.

" _Otou-san_... Huahhhhhhh !" Teichi segera memeluk Tetsuya yang kembali menangis. Hanamiya menatap Tetsuya dengan penuh rindu sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sebaliknya.

"Kau tahu ? Aku dan Yuuko awalnya juga diusir dari keluarga kami. Kami tak sengaja bertemu saat akan menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil yang dekat kampus. Untuk kehematan kami membagi kamar itu menjadi dua wilayah. Karena terbiasa, cinta tumbuh di antara kami. Uniknya, kami berdua sama-sama steril." Tetsuya menatap bingung Teichi setelah perkataannya itu.

"Huh, bukannya sudah jelas kenapa aku tidak mirip dengan mereka, _baka_ ~" Teichi membisikkan sebuah penawaran yang ia berikan untuk Tetsuya. Tetsuya segera terdiam membeku.

"Kau punya banyak waktu untuk memutuskannya. Jika kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu, kau bisa menemui kami di ruang kerja kami." Teichi dan Yuuko meninggalkan ruang makan itu bersamaan dengan Hanamiya. Meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri dalam pikirannya.

》》》

Padahal ini sudah jam satu malam, tapi tak ada tanda kantuk di mata Tetsuya. Dia perlahan mengintari isi rumah itu. Dia melihat sosok bayangan di depan sebuah foto. Tetsuya segera berjalan ke samping bayangan itu dan menatap foto itu. Foto itu adalah foto Hanamiya yang berkisar 7 tahun dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan bermanik biru langit yang masih 6 tahun.

Manik biru langit Tetsuya teralihkan ke perempuan tersebut. " _Kirei_ ,"gumam Tetsuya. Hanamiya yang berada di sampingnya hampir saja berteriak jika tidak ingat sekarang sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"tanya acuh Hanamiya.

"Tidak bisa tidur." Tetsuya masih asik melihat manik biru langit pada foto itu. Hanamiya berdeham kecil.

"Dia adalah adikku. Hime-chan. Kami berasal dari panti asuhan yang berbeda. Tetapi, kami menjadi saudara yang sangat dekat di keluarga ini." Hanamiya menatap lembut foto gadis kecil itu. Tetsuya tetap diam menunggu penjelasan Hanamiya.

"Dia sangat menyukai basketball. Dialah yang membuatku bermain basket. Dia benar-benar benci permainan yang kasar, tidak seperti ku." Tetsuya dalam hatinya mempertanyakan keberadaan gadis itu. Setidaknya, dia pasti seumuran dengannya bukan ?

"Dia telah tiada. Dia tertabrak truk saat ingin mengambil bolanya yang terlempar. Setidaknya dia masih lah hidup di hati kami dan hidup di dalam tubuh orang yang menerima donornya." Tetsuya memegangi matanya yang terus berkedut.

"Kenapa kau benci Kiyoshi- _senpai_ ?"tanya Tetsuya. Hanamiya tertawa terbahak-bahak yang menyakitkan.

"Aku hanya bisa melihat sosok lelaki kecil yang sangat menyukai basket bermain dengan adiknya." Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau membencinya karena Kiyoshi- _senpai_ serupa denganmu yang dulu, bukan ? Setidaknya kini aku tahu alasanmu melukainya hingga separah itu. Dan juga..." Manik biru langit Tetsuya menatap lembut Hanamiya.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan kepadaku saat pertandingan bukan kebohongan belaka menurutku." Jantung Hanamiya berdebar-debar. Dia yakin sekali, bahwa apa yang dia ucapkan waktu itu saat pertandingan sudah dia rahasiakan dengan mengejek lelaki—tidak perempuan di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu ? Aku merasa sangat bodoh saat pertandingan kita selesai. Padahal aku bisa melihat matamu yang sendu itu." Hanamiya mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku benci dirimu... karena matamu sangat mirip adikku yang telah tiada. Entah mengapa sangat persis. Satu-satunya mata yang tak bisa kubohongi." Tetsuya tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa mata ini bisa saja milik adikmu ?" Hanamiya membelalakkan matanya. Di tatapnya mata Tetsuya yang sangat jernih. Sama seperti mata adiknya. Mata polos yang semangat, walau sekarang ia bisa melihat semburat biru tua yang melambangkan kesedihan.

"Saat aku berumur 7 tahun, aku terkena 'kecelakaan' yang membuat manik hitamku menjadi abu-abu selamanya. Seseorang yang baik hati memberikanku mata ini. Aku bertanya kepada Ayahku siapa orangnya. Dia berkata bahwa hanya seorang 'Hime' yang pantas menjadi 'Hime'. Ironis ya ? Bahwa 'Hime-chan'mu menjadi mata Hime-chan."

"Kadang aku ingin berkata ke Ayahku bahwa Tetsuna lebih pantas mendapatkan panggilan 'Hime' daripadaku. Tapi... dia berkata bahwa aku lebih pantas. Melelahkan sungguh hidup menjadi 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Sosok bayangan yang terlalu berharap bisa bersanding dengan cahaya." Air mata terus keluar dari mata biru langit itu. Hanamiya memeluk Tetsuya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa melihat kau menangis. Kau... terlalu mirip dengan Hime-chan. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis." Hanamiya membelalakkan matanya saat Tetsuya membisikkan sesuatu. Kini keputusannya sudahlah bulat.

》》》

Hanamiya mengantarkan Tetsuya ke kamar yang ditinggalinya. Setelah Hanamiya pergi, Tetsuya pergi ke ruang kerja Teichi dan Yuuko. Diketuknya pintu itu sebelum masuk. Baru saja dia bukan dia sudah menemukan bahwa mereka sudah menunggunya.

"Jadi... Tetsuya-chan, apa keputusan yang kau buat ?" Tetsuya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Mata biru langit itu kini penuh dengan bara semangat baru. Seolah-olah tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya lagi.

Ya...

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya...

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Hanamiya Hime yang baru saja terlahir.

\--

 **Makasih buat para pembaca. Maaf jika terjadi ketypo-an.** **KeishuTsuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Hanamiya Hime**

" _Okaeri_ , Hanamiya Hime." Senyuman Teichi dan Yuuko melebar bersama Tetsuya—tidak Hime sekarang. Hime membungkuk sedalam mungkin.

"Tolong ajarkan aku menjadi Hime." Pintu kantor terbuka tiba-tiba. Nampak Hanamiya yang menatap serius ketiga Hanamiya di hadapannya.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ini maksud dari perkataanmu. 'Kalau begitu... izinkanlah aku menggantikan adikmu yang telah tiada.' Benar-benar tidak bisa disangka. Banyak hal yang harus kau urus untuk menjadi Hime-chan kami." Hime menatap datar Hanamiya.

"Pertama..." Hanamiya maju dan mencubit kedua pipi Hime.

"Jangan terlalu datar. Di balik wajah datar ini, bahkan aku bisa melihat sejuta masalahmu. Dan mulai biasakan panggil aku ' _onii-san_ '." Teichi dan Yuuko hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat interaksi antara dua Hanamiya kecil ini.

"Yosh... karena besok adalah hari Minggu. Kami akan mengurus segala surat adopsi dan surat kepindahan Hime-chan. Hime-chan... bisakah kau tuliskan namamu yang dulu, nama Ibumu, nama Ayahmu, dan sekolahmu ?"tanya Yuuko. Hime segera menulis itu semua.

"Nah, Mako-chan... kau harus menemaninya membeli pakaian." Hanamiya hanya bisa menerimanya sebab tak ada alasan yang cocok. Sebab, tim basketnya kebetulan besok—Minggu tidak ada latihan.

"Jadi... sekarang kalian harus tidur ya. Tidurlah,"perintah Yuuko. Hanamiya hanya menghela napas malas. Dia menggiring Tet—Hime ke kamarnya dan memastikan manusia itu tidak kabur. Hanamiya lalu segera menuju kamar yang dia tempati.

Matanya mulai setengah memejam. "Hanya belanja tidakkan seburuk itu, kan ?"gumam Hanamiya sebelum tidur.

Ya...

Mungkin...

Tidak ada masalah bukan ?

...Ya

...Mungkin

Saja...

"Hime-chan ! Kau di mana ah sialan !" Di tengah keramaian di Shibuya, Hanamiya terpisah dengan Hime. Dia sendiri baru menyadari hal itu saat Hime tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang belanjaan.

"Oii ! Hime ! Hanamiya Hime, di manakah kau !" Hanamiya berteriak mencari Hime. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

" _Onii-san_..." Hanamiya merasa mendengar sesuatu tapi terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

" _Onii-san_ !" Hanamiya segera melihat ke belakang dan melihat seseorang berjaket hijau kebiruan yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bisa melihat mata biru langit orang itu yang menatapnya bosan.

" _Onii-san_ , ini aku." Hime membuka tudung jaketnya dan menatap datar Hanamiya.

"Kau dari mana saja hah ? Dan jaket itu kau dapat dari mana ?" Hanamiya menunjuk jaket yang dikenakan kembali Hime.

"Ah, menang lomba _cosplay_." Hanamiya hanya bisa _face plam_ mendengar jawaban itu. Di saat ia mencari perempuan ini, dia malah mengikuti sebuah _event._

"Mari kita ke toko buku untuk membeli alat tulis,"ajak Hanamiya sambil menarik tangan kanan Hime.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah membeli peralatan sekolahku." Di depan Hanamiya ada sebuah tas tangan khas sekolah yang nampak penuh. Hanamiya menghela napas pasrah.

 _'Jika begini terus, aku bisa mati muda.'_

"Ya sudah. Mari kita beli ponsel untukmu,"balas Hanamiya. Hime hendak menolak hal itu tapi menyadari bahwa dia tak mempunyai ponsel lamanya. Hanamiya membelikan ponsel model terbaru untuk Hime.

"Ponsel ini mempunyai GPS. Sehingga akan mudah melacakmu yang sering hilang." Hime mendengus kecil. Kejam sekali kakaknya ini. Masa dia disamakan dengan anjing kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Nigou ya ?"gumam kecil Hime. Jemari kecilnya segera mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Senyumnya melebar mengerikan. Hanamiya hanya bisa menahan rasa takutnya. Dia bisa melihat aura monster dari tubuh perempuan di sebelahnya.

 _'Seirin dan sekelompak anak pelangi itu berhasil menciptakan sebuah monster yang sangat mengerikan.'_ Di tengah lamunannya Hime menepuk pundak Hanamiya ringan. Dia hampir saja menjerit karena kaget.

" _Onii-san_ , tolong antarkan aku ke Tokyo Mega Hospital." Hanamiya hanya menuruti permintaan Hime.

Latihan di bawah bimbingan Riko sangatlah keras. Riko dengan kelelahan mengurus formasi yang harus ia atur ulang. Sebesit penyesalan muncul karena dia telah mengusir Kuroko. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Pemuda itu sudah menyakiti manager kesayangan mereka, Tetsuna.

Ah, mungkin nanti Kuroko akan datang ke gym dan memohon untuk tidak dikeluarkan. Kalau itu terjadi mungkin Riko akan mengabulkan hal itu dengan syarat meminta maaf ke Tetsuna.

Ngomong-ngomong...

Di manakah manager mereka ?

Seharusnya hari ini giliran manager itu membersihkan gym, memeriksa kondisi fisik pemain Seirin, dan memandikan Nigou bukan ?

Dari kemarin dia juga tidak menemukan Nigou. Riko menepuk kepalanya keras.

"Mungkin Nigou bersama Tetsuna mengingat sekarang gilirannya,"gumam Riko penuh keyakinan.

" _Kantoku_ !"teriak Koganei. Riko hampir saja meneriakan balik Koganei sebelum akhirnya melihat anjing kecil yang berlumuran darah.

"Nigou !" Riko segera menghampiri anjing kecil yang berlumuran darah itu. Air matanya terus menetes melihat kondisi mengerikan itu.

"Mari kita bawa ke rumah sakit ! Ah tidak jika kita bawa mungkin yang terburuk akan terjadi ! Astaga...apa tidak ada yang mengerti pasal luka-luka ini !"teriak Riko histeris.

"Tenang gadis muda. Aku seorang dokter umum dan aku mengerti banyak perihal luka-luka pada hewan. Bisakah kalian memberikan tempat untuk bernapas ?"ujar perempuan paruh baya. Segera anggota tim Seirin menyingkir.

Segera perempuan itu mengenakan sarung tangan karet. Tangan cekatan itu memeriksa Nigou lalu menampakkan wajah sendu. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Anjing manis ini sudah tidak bernapas lagi paling tidak dari 12 jam yang lalu. Kemungkinan besar dia terlibat pertengkaran makanan dengan anjing lainnya."

"Itu tidak mungkin, sensei. Kami biasanya memberikan makanan kepada Nigou secara teratur,"ujar Hyuuga.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana kalian menemukan anjing ini ?" Semuanya segera menatap Koganei.

"Eh... itu tadi saat aku ingin mencuci wajah, aku melihat Nigou tergeletak begitu saja di halaman sekolah." Semuanya menampakan wajah sedih mereka. Dokter itu segera membersihkan Nigou dengan sapu tangannya.

Riko hampir saja menjerit saat melihat perut Nigou yang menganga lebar. Bahkan Furihata sampai pingsan melihat itu semua. Setelah dibersihkan, dibalut tubuh Nigou itu dengan kain putih. "Sebaiknya kalian menguburkan anjing ini sekarang."

Mereka menguburkan Nigou di bawah pohon yang rindang. Semuanya memejamkan mata berdoa untuk ketenangan anjing maskot mereka, Tetsuya Nigou. " _Arigatou_ , _sensei_ untuk membantu kami memakamkan Nigou." Dokter itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku. Justru aku ingin minta maaf karena tak bisa menyelamatkan teman kecil kalian. Bisakah kalian mengantarkanku ke loker milik Kuroko Tetsuya ?"tanya Dokter itu. Riko menatap wanita itu kaget.

"Anda siapa Kuroko-kun ?"tanya sopan Riko. Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Saya ibu angkatnya. Bukankah dia sudah resign dari tim basket Seirin ? Saya hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangnya itu." Riko menatap kaget wanita itu.

"Jadi... anda Ibu angkat Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kuroko Tetsuna ? Tapi, bisakah anda menjelaskan hal itu, Kuroko-san ?"

"Namaku bukan Kuroko, sayang. Namaku..." Ponsel 'Kuroko-san' berdering menghentikan perkataannya itu.

"Ehhh... tidak usah ? Padahal aku sudah di gym lho ! _Hidoii nee_. Baiklah jangan pulang lebih dari jam 10. _Matta nee~_ "

"Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa lokernya tidak dikunci. Kalian bebas membuang semua barangnya. Dia tak ingin semua barang yang ada di lokernya. _Matta ashita yo_ , Seirin _tachi_ !"seru perempuan itu.

" _Obaa-san_ ! Namamu siapa ?"tanya Riko. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis lalu menjawabnya. Suaranya terdengar samar-samar karena wanita itu berkata sangat pelan dan tiba-tiba ada angin lewat.

"... Yuuko, _desu_ "

Rumah sakit itu berseberangan dengan Maji Burger. Hanamiya bisa melihat sekumpulan pelangi bermain basket bersama perempuan berambut biru langit.

Eh...

Kok janggal ?

"Kau tidak ingin menyapa para pelangi itu ? Dan siapa perempuan yang serupa dengan mu ?" Hime cukup bersyukur mendapatkan jaket yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Mereka sudah cukup membenciku. Dan perempuan itu kembaranku, manager Seirin." Hime mempercepat langkahnya dan berbicara dengan resepsionis. Hanamiya mencoba mencuri dengar sedikit.

"... no. 205. Lantai dua, 5 kamar setelah lift." Hanamiya baru saja ingin bertanya ke Hime tentang siapa yang ingin ia kunjungi tapi, Hime menengok ke dirinya.

" _Onii-san_ , tolong belikan aku _vanilla milkshake_ ya. Kau bisa menungguku di Maji Burger." Hanamiya hanya menuruti kemauan Hime. Dengan cepat ia menuju Maji Burger dan membeli 2 _burger_ , 1 _coke_ , dan 1 _vanilla milkshake_. Saat dia ingin pergi, seseorang menahan tubuhnya.

"Ano... Hanamiya-san bukan ? Ingin bergabung dengan kami ?"tanya perempuan berambut biru langit seperti Hime.

"Siapa kau ? Lagi pula aku ingin membungkusnya. Maaf ya, aku tidak tertarik dengan seorang nenek sihir, _baka_ ~"ledek Hanamiya yang ingin melihat reaksi para pelangi. Mereka hampir saja mengamuk kalau si rambut hijau tidak menghentikan mereka.

"Apakah kalian bisa menyingkir ? Aku ingin pergi, bodoh." Hanamiya segera meninggalkan Maji Burger dan menuju ke rumah sakit Tokyo Mega Hospital. Segera ia menuju kamar 205.

Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan bawaannya saat mendengarkan percakapan Hime dengan orang 'itu'.

" _Doumo_ , Shirogane- _kantoku_." Hime segera duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Hohoho, _hisashiburi_ Hime-chan"balas pria paruh baya itu. Di meja kecil terdapat foto _Kiseki no Sedai_ saat ulang tahun Kuroko aka Hime sekarang. Secara perlahan ia tutup foto tersebut.

" _Daijoubu ka_ , Hime-chan ?"tanya Shirogane kepada anak baptisnya. Dia dan Kuroko Tetsuo bisa diibaratkan sebagai ayah dan anak. Bisa dikatakan dia menganggap Hime sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"Mereka membuangku, _lagi_." Hanya satu kalimat dapat menghancurkan pertahanan Hime. Perlahan air mata kembali turun dari manik langit itu.

"Maa, maa. Biarkan saja para pria bodoh itu, Hime-chan. Kalau kau sudah kehilangan cahayamu, masih ada cahaya yang lain bukan ?" Shirogane menepuk ringan kepala Hime lalu melanjutkan perkataannya," sebenarnya kau harus berhenti bermain menjadi bayangan."

Mata Hime membelalak lebar. Sebelum dia mengatakan apapun, Shirogane kembali berbicara, " Maksudku, Kiseki no Sedai hampir mempunyai segalanya bukan ? Mereka mempunyai Momoi-chan untuk membantu mereka, ada Akashi-kun seorang PG dan kapten yang mengarahkan mereka, jangan lupakan Midorima-kun yang merupakan SG yang dapat membalikkan keadaan."

"Jangan lupakan ace andalan Teiko, Aomine-kun yang selalu membimbing kita menuju kemenangan mutlak. Ada pula Murasakibara-kun yang menjaga tim kita sebagai Center. Ada juga Kise-kun sebagai SF/PF kita. Dan kutanya, posisimu sebagai bayangan di mana ?" Hime meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga ya ? Menurutku, kau pantas berada di posisi _coach_ ,"lanjut Shirogane. Hime membelalakkan matanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, _kantoku_. Andalah yang pantas mendapat posisi itu. Atau tepatnya Riko- _kantoku_." Shirogane tertawa pelan.

"Kau terus menganggap itu karena kau belum 'mekar'." Hime mengerti maksud itu, tetapi tidaklah mengerti sesungguhnya. Shirogane menyalakan lampu lalu melanjutkan perkataannya itu, " Selama ini kau menganggap dirimu sendiri sebagai bayangan. Tapi, kau lah yang berpengaruh besar untuk Teikou. Kau mendorong mereka ke puncak mereka dan memberikan motivasi sebagai pelatih. Justru aku berterima kasih kepadamu yang telah menggantikan posisiku. Tapi, kau tidak menyadarinya juga ya ? Hahaha."

"Bagaimana jika kau mencoba melatih teman se-timmu ? Tenang saja, aku yang akan membuatkan rancangan pelatihan mereka." Shirogane menatap lembut Hime.

"Nee, _kantoku_... apakah aku bisa menciptakan keajaibanku sendiri ?" Hime menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Angkat kepalamu, Hime-chan. Jangan sampai tiaramu jatuh. Tetsuo-kun memanggilmu Hime sebab kau pantas mendapat panggilan itu. Semuanya bisa saja terjadi, jadi percayalah." Hime segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia membungkuk dalam.

" _Arigatou, kantoku_ ! Sebelum aku pergi, bisakah kau memberikan izin untukku mengganti surat izinku ?" Shirogane tertawa kecil.

"Itu mudah saja, Hime-chan. Terlebih untuk cucuku. Apa yang ingin kau ganti ?"

"Gantilah namaku. _Watashi wa Hanamiya Hime, desu_ !"

"Ini." Hanamiya melempar vanilla milkshake dan sebuah burger untuk Hime.

"Arigatou, _onii-san_. Sejak kapan kau di sini ?" Hime segera menyeruput vanilla milkshakenya.

"Semenjak kau memutuskan sebagai seorang pelatih. Kau ingin menggantikan posisiku sebagai pelatih ?" Hime tertawa ringan. Walau terdengar indah, di mata Hanamiya itu adalah tawa setan.

"Tentu saja ! Jadi mohon bantuannya, **_Hanamiya-senpai_** ~"

Hanamiya hanya bisa mendoakan agar tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

Ya...

Semoga saja...

Tidak ada hal buruk...

Untuk latihan mereka besok...

Ya...

Semoga saja :v

\--

 **Maafkan daku yang belum terbiasa dengan FFN T~T**

 **KeishuTsuki**


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. I Don't Have Sense Humor** -*-*-*-*-

Selamat hari Senin ! Hari di mana Hanamiya Hime bersekolah di Kirisaki Daichi. Dan di pagi hari, seperti biasa rambut Hime mekar. " _Ohayou_ ,"sapa Hime di meja makan. Dia sudah memakai seragam dengan rapih berbeda dengan rambutnya.

Yuuko dengan telaten memperbaiki rambut super seiyan Hime. Mereka semua menikmati sarapan dengan nyaman sampai...

"Hime- _chan_ , kau makan terlalu sedikit." Teichi memberikan sebuah _chickenkatsu_ dan teriyaki.

"Ano... _Otou-san_ , ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Lebih dari cukup Hime adalah semangkuk nasi dengan telur dan kecap.

"Aku ini seorang psikolog, sayang. Aku takkan senang jika anakku terkena _anorexia_ *." Hime hanya bisa menerima itu semua. Percuma rasanya dia menolak.

"Baguslah, aku akan meningkatkan porsi makanmu perlahan-lahan. Aku juga menyiapkan kulkas kecil berisi cemilan untuk meningkatkan porsi makanmu." Wajah Hime walaupun datar mencoba meneriakkan 'WTF!'

"Terimakasih atas makanannya." Hime meletakkan peralatan makannya dan mengenakan jaket yang ia dapat kemarin. Hanamiya mengantarkan Hime ke Kirisaki Daichi dan meninggalkannya di kantor kepala sekolah.

Hime menghela napas panjang lalu mengetuk pintu kayu itu. "Permisi, saya murid baru."

"Silahkan masuk..."

Di kelas 1-A, kelas para -bedebah- jenius Kirisaki Daichi berkumpul. Kelas itu tetaplah berisik walau guru sudah masuk. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Seirin. Hanamiya- _san_ , silahkan masuk." Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar nama 'Hanamiya'.

Hanamiya di sekolah itu terkenal sebagai -- berandalan -- jenius. Mereka sedang membayangkan bagaimana rupa sang adik 'laba-laba' itu. Hime masuk ke kelas itu. Seketika semuanya kecewa. Walau 'Hanamiya- _san_ ' adalah perempuan, mereka tak bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu.

"Hanamiya Hime. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Guru itu segera mempersilahkan murid-murid lainnya untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa bisa kau pindah ke sekolah _elite_ ini ? Bukankah Seirin adalah sekolah yang baru saja dibangun ? Bahkan sekolah tersebut tidak memiliki prestasi,"ujar perempuan dengan _make-up_ super tebal. Hime tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja saya menggunakan otak. Memang Seirin baru saja dibangun beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi mereka mempunyai prestasi di basketball. Dan, seingat saya kita tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan perhiasan berlebihan. Saya harap, Heizo- _sensei_ memberikan detensi untuk Yurika Seika." Perempuan yang dipanggil Yurika itu segera menggebrak meja.

"Kau tak berhak mendetensiku. Dan tidak ada yang bisa. Ayahku di sini memegang saham sebesar 20%. Aku mempunyai kuasa di sini !" Hime hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Peraturan adalah segalanya. Dan bukankah motto sekolah ini 'Mencapai puncak dengan kesempurnaan' ? Sepertinya kalian jauh dari itu semua,"balas pedas Hime.

"Kau ! Jika kau mengatakan seperti itu, kau harusnya melepaskan _full-body_ jaket mu itu ! Apakah kau menyembunyikan luka-luka menjijikkan huh ? Apa karena ada 'tanda-tanda' dari hubunganmu itu !" Hime melepaskan jaketnya. Semuanya terkejut melihat surai biru langit Hime.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri ulang. _Watashi wa_ Hanamiya Hime, anak adopsi dari keluarga Hanamiya. Nama asli saya Kuroko Tetsuya dan Shirokage Hime, keturunan Shirokage yang membuat SMA ini." Semuanya terdiam, tak berani membantah.

"Kau pasti bohong !" Hime hanya memberikan tatapan malas lalu melirik ke gurunya.

"Heizo- _sensei_ , apa boleh saya duduk sekarang juga ? Dan mohon lanjutkan pelajaran, **SEKARANG** juga."

"Kursi di dekat jendela sana kosong, Shirokage- _dono_. Silahkan duduk di sana dan mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita." Semuanya menatap Hime penuh dengan selidik. Tapi, Hime mengetahui maksud dari mereka semua.

 ** _'Aku harus mengambil hati perempuan itu ! Aku pasti terkenal jika dekat dengannya !'_**

Di kelas ini, Hime hampir tidak di- _notice_. Untungnya dia menjadi murid yang aktif—sangat—di kelas ini. Tapi ketika bel istirahat berbunyi...

"Hanamiya- _chan_ pergi kemana !"

"Hanamiya- _sama_ , teganya kau meninggalkan kami !"

"Oh, Hime- _chan_... kenapa kau ?"

Setidaknya jiwa Kuroko tidak hilang sepenuhnya dari jiwa Hime :v.

Hime dengan susah payah berlari ke atap. Dia menghela napas lega lalu mulai mengambil sepotong _onigiri_. Tangan kirinya sibuk menyibak data-data yang ada. Itu semua baik-baik saja sebelum sebuah kepala jatuh di pahanya. "Hah... empuk." Kentaro Seto tanpa sadar tertidur di pangkuan Hime.

Hime hanya bisa mengenyitkan dahinya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya itu. Dia cukup bersyukur bahwa senpai kurang ajarnya ini tidaklah mendengkur. Hime merasakan bahwa ponselnya bergetar lalu mengangkatnya.

Senyum lebar tampak di wajah Hime. Senyum yang mengartikan sesuatu rencana yang tak disangka-sangka. "Moshi-moshi... Benar hari ini... di Maji Burger jam 6 malam ya, cari saja _resevered_ oleh Hime. _Mata ashita_ , **_senpai_**."

Hime segera bangkit dan menuju kelasnya. Tudung jaket itu menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagia Hime. Entah kebahagiaan apa yang dimaksud.

Ingatlah bahwa bayangan sendiri merupakan cahaya yang terhalangi. Ketika sudah tidak ada yang menghalanginya, maka dia akan menjadi sebuah cahaya yang terang.

Tapi...

 _Bayangan jugalah bagian dari kegelapan._

Hanamiya hanya menghela napas malas. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi dengan Hime. Walau Hime bukanlah Hime- _chan_ nya yang dulu, tapi dia merasa bahwa Hime—Kuroko itu sangat mirip dengan adiknya yang telah tiada.

Tinggal 1 menit sebelum bel dan dia masih kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Kemudian Kentaro—Seto masuk ke kelas itu dengan benjol yang cukup besar. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka ? Berkelahi ?"ejek Hanamiya. Mana mungkin Seto berkelahi, dia sendiri lebih malas untuk bernapas daripada melakukan hal itu.

"Sepertinya tadi malaikat menjatuhkan kepalaku ke lantai dengan kerasnya karena aku tertidur di pangkuannya,"balas Seto kesal.

"Kenapa malaikat itu tidak mengambil nyawamu saja ?"

Begitulah komunikasi antara Hanamiya Makoto dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hime dengan bahagia menuju _gymnasium_. Tak ada yang lebih nyaman selain _gym_ dan perpustakaan. Dia tak perlu bertanya lagi sebab sekolah ini berada di tangannya dan membuatnya harus menghafal seluruh lokasi.

Seketika senyum lebarnya lenyap melihat kondisi _gym_. Apa perlu disebutkan ?

Bola basket tergeletak di mana-mana...

Sampah dan remah-remah makanan juga tersebar bebas...

Dan hal yang paling buruk...

Para anggota tim basket yang sedang bersantai.

Diambilnya peluit kecil. Suara peluit yang kencang mengagetkan mereka. "Hoi ! Apa-apaan kau !"teriak salah satu anggota tim itu. Hime melayangkan senyuman sinis.

"Justru akulah yang bertanya, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ? Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan tim basket Kirisaki Daichi. Tepatnya dari pukul 2 siang sampai pukul 5 sore. Kenapa kalian tidak berlatih ?" Mereka tertawa konyol.

"Percuma saja kami berlatih, lagipula Hanamiya- _senpai_ pasti tak akan membiarkan kami bermain di pertandingan." Bagaikan kebetulan, Hanamiya muncul bersama Seto dan Hara.

" _Konicchiwa_ ,"seru Hanamiya malas. Hime hanya menepuk tangannya pelan, mengembalikan fokus mereka ke dirinya.

"Eh... !!!"teriak mereka kaget. Mungkin hanya Hanamiya yang membelalakkan matanya berbanding terbalik dengan mereka yang berteriak.

"Yosh, karena para tim starters sudah datang bagaimana kalau kita mulai latihan sekarang ?" Sebelum Hara menanyakan sesuatu, Hanamiya sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hime ?"tanya Hanamiya.

"Maa... maa. _Hidoii-nee, onii-san_. Lebih baik kalian mengganti seragam kalian. Mari kita mulai latihan kali ini." Hime tersenyum lebar di balik tudung itu. Hanamiya dapat merasakan hawa gelap dari Hime.

Hime membuka jaketnya. Dia mengenakan stelan olahraga lengkap. "Lebih baik kita mulai sekarang." Semuanya kembali berteriak melihat penampilan Hime.

"Kau...! Bukankah kau adalah bocah bayangan Seirin !"teriak Seto.

"Tidak lagi. Sekarang namaku adalah Hanamiya Hime dan pelatih kalian _"semuanya masih menganga lebar. "baiklah, namaku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, Hanamiya Hime, dan untuk sebuah tambahan Shirokage Hime." Kali ini Hanamiya menganga lebar.

Sungguh hebat keluarganya hingga bisa mengadopsi satu-satunya penerus Shirokage Corp, sebuah perusahaan nomor 1 di Jepang yang menguasai di bidang pendidikkan, media komunikasi, dan pendataan penduduk.

"Lebih baik cepatlah mengganti baju. Sebagai pemanasan kita akan berlari mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak 7 kali." Mereka hanya bisa memasrahkan diri. Sekolah mereka bisa dikirakan seluas 500 m2. Bahkan bisa lebih mungkin.

"Oi, kau tidak bercandakan ?" Hime tersenyum tipis menakutkan.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mempunyai sense humor. Jadi... ayo lari sekarang !"

Begitulah kesialan yang dialami oleh tim basket ini. Mereka mendapatkan pelatih monster yang baru saja tumbuh.

 _"Ketika seseorang berada di kegelapan tanpa dasar, maka hal yang dilakukannya adalah mencari cahaya. Tapi, tidak semua orang menemukan cahaya itu..._ _Oleh karena itu..._ _Bukankah lebih baik membuatnya ?"_

" _Otsukare sama_ ! Piket hari ini mohon bereskan gym ya." Hime segera mengenakan jaketnya kembali. Tak ada tanda lelah di tubuhnya—mungkin hanya keringat—berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang nyawa mereka sudah berada di akhir mulut mereka.

"Hime ! Kau mau ke mana ?"tanya Hanamiya yang melihat Hime sudah bersiap pergi tanpa menunggu Hanamiya. Hime hanya memberikan senyum tipis nan licik.

"Mencari batu bara, minyak bumi, dan gas bumi untuk menciptakan cahaya."

-*-*-*-*-

 **Yosh, Arc pertama telah selesai. Bagi yang sudah lupa apa isi dari arc pertama akan kusingkat.** **Arc pertama—bisa disebut prolog juga sih—menceritakan bagaimana identitas Kuroko Tetsuya menghilang dan menjadi Hanamiya Hime.** **Setelah arc ini, akan ada selingan yang menceritakan sesuatu—belum Keishuu pikirkan.** **Arc 2 dengan tema Winter Cup akan menceritakan tentang perjuangan Hime kita. Karena setting plot setelah Last Game, maka pemenang Inter High sebelumnya adalah...**

 **1.Rakuzan**

 **2.Seirin**

 **3.Shuutoku**

 **Nah, jadi di saat penyisihan Winter Cup, mereka bertiga tidak bermain. Satu lagi ingin kuberitahu...**

 **ARC 2 AKAN DIMULAI DENGAN WINTER TRAINING CAMP !!!**

 **YOHOOO !!!!**

 **Nah, saya punya game—seterah mau ikut atau enggak. Aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan tentang arc kedua—ajang tebak-menebak bung. Pertanyaannya masih bisa dijawab sampai chapter 7—awal dari arc 2 diupdate.**

 **Berikut pertanyaannya**

 **1.Siapakah yang akan ditemui oleh Kuroko Tetsuya—Hanamiya Hime ?**

 **2.Apa yang akan Hime lakukan dengan orang-orang yang akan ditemui oleh Hime ?**

 **3.Arc 2 akan dimulai dengan kemunculan salah satu Kiseki no Sedai. 'Dia' dan rekan setimnya akan melakukan winter training camp yang untungnya—sialnya bersinggungan dengan tim Kirisaki Daiichi. Siapakah orang yang dimaksud ?** **Gampangkan ?** **Bagi yang jawabannya benar, nisya akan saya tulis usernamenya berserta jawabannya.** **See you soon, readertachi !**

 **KeishuuTsuki**

 **041003**

 **010517**


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Short-Stories**

-*-*-*

 **1\. Kagami and Nigou**

Malam hari—walau lebih pantas disebut pagi buta, tampak seseorang berbadan besar yang sibuk bersumpah serapah. "Pelatih iblis ! Bagaimana mungkin dia melatih seseorang hingga pagi buta !"umpatnya.

Nama dari pria itu adalah Kagami Taiga. Dia salah satu dari murid kesayangan pelatihnya. Saking kesayangannya sering sekali—setiap hari dia harus pulang jam 3 malam waktu setempat. Pas pertama kali dia sangat ketakutan mengingat dia sangat benci—takut dengan hantu. Tapi, lama-kelamaan dia menjadi biasa.

Seperti biasa dia melawati jalan utama. Kehidupan malam yang ada ia abaikan. Hingga akhirnya dia mendengar suara gonggongan anjing yang terdengar dekat—sangat dekat malah. Dia percepat lajunya sampai akhirnya dia menabrak sesuatu.

Sebuah anjing dengan bulu putih bercak putih. Mata babyblue anjing itu menatapnya lalu menyalak senang. Anjing itu sangat mirip dengan Nigou. Sayangnya, Kagami bukanlah manusia pencinta anjing. Dia abaikan anjing itu dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Guk !!!" Kagami perlahan menengok ke belakang—mencoba melihat posisi anjing itu. Tapi... anjing itu hilang. Segera ia berlari ke flat yang ia sewa. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan via luar negeri masuk. Pesan itu dibukanya di kamarnya.

 **From : Riko-kantouku** **Subjek : Kabar buruk** **Isi :** **Yo, Bakagami bagaimana kabarmu ? Semoga baik-baik saja. Kami dan Seirinbaik-baik saja. Walau, Kuroko dengan egoisnya pindah sekolah tanpa memberitahu kami. Tapi, sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah atas kepindahan Kuroko. Sempat terjadi sedikit pertengkaran di antara kami—dan Kiseki no Sedai dengan Kuroko. Sebagai gantinya kami mempunyai kembarannya, Kuroko Tetsuna. Oh iya, Nigou telah mati. Itu saja dariku—kau tau bukan bahwa biaya komunikasi luar negeri mahal. Segera jawab, BAKAgami.**

 **Aida Riko**

Badan tegap itu dengan gemetar membaca tiga kalimat terakhir itu. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar gonggongan anjing kembali. Keringat sebesar jagung keluar dengan deras. Dia menengok ke arah jendela kamarnya. Sosok anjing dengan isi perut berceceran menatapnya senang. Ketakutan menelannya sedalam mungkin.

Penyebabnya :

1\. Kamarnya berada di lantai 21

2\. Flatnya melarang keberadaan hewan

3\. Tidak ada balkon di kamarnya

 **4\. Anjing yang sudah mati menghantuinya**

Kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk daripada hantu dan anjing ?

Fufufu...

Tentu saja...

Hantu anjing :v

 **2\. Kuroko isn't Here** **—Seirin—**

"Yosh ! Mari kita mulai latihan !"seru Riko yang dibalas oleh semuanya. Riko mencari-cari papan yang berisi jadwal latihannya—mereka. Sayangnya, tidak ada papan tersebut.

"Nee... Kuroko- _kun_ apakah kau melihat papanku ? "tanya Riko yang hanya disambut tiupan angin. Riko menepuk kepalanya keras—bagaimana bisa dia lupa bahwa Kuroko sudah pindah dari Seirin ? Kepalanya menengok ke seseorang yang bermarga Kuroko juga.

"Tetsuna- _chan_... apakah kau melihat papanku atau kau mengingat jadwal latihan hari ini ?" Tetsuna menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Matanya berbinar seolah air matanya akan jatuh sebentar lagi.

"Yasudah lupakan saja. Mari kita latih-tanding. Cepat ! _Senpai_ melawan _Kouhai_ !" Mereka semua berakhir bermain melawan satu sama lain. Permainan awalnya berjalan lancar. Mereka semua bermain seperti biasa. Sampai akhirnya mereka melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Kuroko !" Bola basket itu memantul lalu keluar dari lapangan basket. Izuki yang melempar bola itu terdiam bersama semuanya. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya ringan. Tawa hambar terdengar darinya.

"Hahaha... _gomenasai_ , sepertinya aku sedikit kelelahan." Semuanya masih diam membeku. Bola basket itu dibiarkan begitu saja. Tanpa mereka sadari, hati kecil mereka bergetar. Keraguan mulai terbentuk di hati mereka.

Apakah mereka bisa memenangkan pertandingan tanpa Kagami maupun Kuroko ?

 **—Kise—**

Kise berjalan santai ke Seirin. Dia berjalan santai di dalam lautan fansgirl-nya. Ketika memasuki gym Seirin, segera ia berteriak nyaring "Kurokocchi !!!" Teriakkannya itu menyadarkan lamunan para anggota mereka. Tetsuna tersenyum lembut lalu menyapa Kise.

" _Konnichiwwa_ , Ryota- _kun_." Bukan pria berambut _azure_ yang menyapanya, melainkan perempuan berambut _azure_. Kise memeluk erat Tetsuna.

"Tetsunacchi !!! Mari makan ke Maji Burger yuk ! Di mana Kurokocc—maksudku Kuroko- _kun_ ?" Tetsuna memberikan tatapan lirih. Air mata jatuh perlahan mengenai wajah Kise. Kise menatap bingung Tetsuna.

" _Onii-san... onii-san_ pindah sekolah lalu kabur dari rumah *hiks*. Onii-san sangat membenciku sehingga dia memilih meninggalkan rumah." Kise memeluk Tetsuna lembut lalu menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memukuli Kuroko- _kun_ jika bertemu dengannya. Dia harus menyadari kesalahnnya itu ! Mari ke Maji Burger !" Kise menculik Tetsuna ke Maji Burger, tempat kesukaan mereka.

"Aku akan memesankan makanan, apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tetsuna memberikan pesanannya. Kise mengantri dengan santai. Berapa kali para fansnya meminta foto dan tanda tangannya yang segera diladeninya. Walau begitu matanya nampak kosong tidak seperti biasanya. Saat dia ingin mencari Tetsuna dia menyadari sesuatu.

Tetsuna tidak menyukai vanilla milkshake...

Lalu buat apa vanilla milkshake ini ?

 **—MIdorima—**

"Shin- _chan_ !"teriak Takao ke Midorima seperti biasanya. Midorima menatap datar Takao.

" _Urusai_." Kepala Midorima berdenyut pelan mengingat semua kejadian waktu itu. Entah rasanya dia merasa terganggu dengan senyum yang diberikan Tetsuna. Sangat aneh menurutnya. Apa dayanya yang tidak bisa mengatakan keanehan itu. Semuanya—kecuali dirinya tentunya sangat menyukai Tetsuna.

"Shin- _chan_ ? Kau melamun ya ? Nee... apakah kau tahu bahwa Kuroko pindah dari Seirin ?" Pertanyaan Takao tergiang-giang di kepalanya.

Apakah ini yang dimaksud Oha-Asa bahwa seseorang akan menghilang dari pandangan seorang Cancer ?

 **—Aomine—**

Aomine membaringkan badannya di atap. Tunggu... jangan berburuk sangka. Dia tidak sedang membolos latihan. Netra birunya memandangi langit. Rasanya sangat bodoh bukan dia mencoba tidur di luar ruangan di musim gugur. Matanya terus menelusuri langit biru yang nampak dingin. Warna itu seolah-olah menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya awan kelabu menutupi pandangannya itu. Tanpa ia duga hujan mendadak turun dengan deras. " _KUSO_ !!!" Walau dia mengumpat, kedua kakinya tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Manik biru laut itu memandang hujan.

 _'Tetsu... apakah kau menangis ?'_

 **—MUrasakibara—**

"Atsushi, ini permen vanilla." Himuro melempar sebuah permen vanila yang ukurannya sangatlah besar. Murasakibara segera memakan permen itu. Rasa dari permen itu rasanya sangat familiar. Murasakibara segera berlari ketika Araki Masaako memerintahnya untuk ikut berlatih. Awalnya semuanya biasa saja sampai akhirnya Murasakibara segera lari keluar dari gym.

Para anggota Yousen dapat mendengar suara muntah dari Murasakibara. Mereka merasa aneh dengan tindakan Murasakibara. Himuro segera berlari menemui Murasakibara. Manusia setinggi 208 cm itu terus memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang penuh dengan snack.

"Atsushi, _doushitano_ ?" Murasakibara terus memuntahkan isi perutnya dan ketika rasanya semua isi perutnya sudah hilang barulah dia berbicara.

"Saat aku berlari, permen itu menyangkut di tenggorokkan ku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas Muro-chin ! Hueek..." Himuro meminta maaf kepada Murasakibara lalu meminta izin kepada coach mereka untuk membawa bayi titan itu ke ruang kesehatan.

 _'Aroma vanillanya mirip sekali dengan seseorang... siapa...'_

 **—Rakuzan—**

Latihan di Rakuzan itu biasa. Iya, biasa dari kata luar biasa. Hampir seluruh anggota Rakuzan telah terkapar di lantai karena latihan yang diberikan oleh Akashi. Akashi sendiri tetap berlatih seperti biasa hanya saja lebih keras.

Di telinga Akashi masih tergiang-giang kritik pedas ayahnya. Dia berkata bahwa ia seharusnya berhenti bermain basket jika tidak mempunyai kemampuan yang sempurna. Gigi pemuda bersurai merah itu bergemeletuk kesal. Apa-apaan ayahnya itu, seolah-olah ia adalah pemain basket yang gemilang.

 _"Akashi-kun, orang tuamu sangat peduli denganmu. Jangan kecewakan mereka."_ Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengarkan suara dari pemuda bersurai biru _azure_ itu. Pemuda itu bahkan tak pantas ia sebut namanya. Pemuda yang dengan lancangnya jatuh hati dengannya.

Pemuda bodoh itu dengan bodohnya menyukainya. Tidakkah dia menyadari bahwa perasaannya itu hanya hal semu yang tak berarti untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Sayangnya...

 _Karma is a bitch :v_

 **3\. An Angel with Bone Wings**

Di dunia _alternative_ lain, ada seorang malaikat yang sangat baik hati. Keinginannya adalah menjadi sosok yang berguna sehingga dia bisa berdampingan dengan manusia. Dia memiliki sepasang sayap bulu yang lebar dan penuh dengan bulu putih yang sangat lembut. Dia tak pernah mencoba berbicara lebih banyak membanggakan kemampuannya.

Hingga suatu hari, sekumpulan pria menemukannya—lebih tepatnya dia menemukan mereka yang sedang kelelahan berburu. Mereka semua dalam kondisi terburuk. Dia memberikan masing-masing sehelai bulu sayapnya kepada mereka. "Ucapkanlah keinginan kalian, mereka akan mengabulkannya." Keenam pria itu dengan bahagia mengucapkan permohonan mereka. Pria pertama mengorbankan kecerdasannya untuk kekuatan. Pria kedua mengorbankan senyumannya untuk menyalin kemampuan orang lain. Pria ketiga mengorbankan kejujurannya untuk keberuntungan. Pria keempat mengorbankan tubuh normalnya untuk dapat memakan apapun.

Kedua pria terakhir hanya terdiam. Pria kelima memutuskan untuk menunda permohonannya. Di saat kelima pria itu pergi, pria keenam maju menghadapi sang malaikat. "Bolehkah aku memohon kebahagianmu ? Kau hanya bisa mengabulkan permohonan orang lain, tidak dengan keinginanmu." Sang Malaikat hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sangat baik hati. Terimakasih sudah memohonkan hal itu. Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Pria keenam itu tersenyum lebar. Bulu yang dipegangnya ia masukkan kedalam kantong jimat.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku mau ! Terimakasih atas doamu, malaikat- _san_. Tetap sehat dan bahagia ya !" Sang malaikat tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan pria keenam itu. Dia melambaikan tangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang bisa mengatakan itu kepadanya. Walau...

 _Kedatangan 6 pria itu membawa kehancuran bagi sang malaikat._

Setiap hari manusia mendatanginya untuk meminta sehelai bulu putih itu. Perlahan bulu putih itu mengusam karena orang-orang meminta berbagai hal yang tak bisa dipikirkan dengan akal sehat. Hingga suatu malam, pria kelima bersama seorang wanita mendatangi sang malaikat. Sang malaikat sangat menyayangi keenam pria itu sehingga dia menjamu mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, kedua orang tersebut—ah tidak sang wanita memotong sepasang sayap milik malaikat.

Ketika fajar menjelang, wanita itu berteriak dan berlindung di balik pria kelima. Sayap bulu putih malaikat kini sudah digantikan oleh sepasang sayap tulang. Pria kelima mengambil bulu yang selalu ia simpan selama ini. Dia menatap tajam sang malaikat yang sudah sangat lemah. "Kau harus musnah dari pandanganku." Pria kelima menukarkan keinginan fananya dengan kepercayaan sang malaikat.

Sang malaikat segera terbang meninggalkan mereka. Matanya sudah sembab karena air mata. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah menyebrangi perbatasan manusia dan iblis. Matanya berbinar melihat danau hitam pendosa. Dia segera merapatkan sayapnya lalu membiarkan tubuh itu jatuh. Sayangnya, nasib belum memutuskan malaikat untuk mati. Dia diselamatkan oleh seorang iblis yang dulu mencoba membunuh manusia.

Iblis itu membawa malaikat untuk menyadari siapa dirinya. Kini, dia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Keinginannya adalah kebahagiaan manusia. Dia ingin selalu bersama dengan manusia. Ketika manusia sudah mengkhinati takdir yang ada, sudah waktunya dia menunjukkan kemampuannya yang lain.

Tanpa bulu pengabul permohonanpun dia masih bisa memperbaiki manusia.

Siapa bilang bahwa sayap tulangnya ini tidak berguna ?

 **4\. An Angel and Grim Reaper**

"Kau !!" Seto mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Hime.

"Kau malaikat tadi bukan ! Bagaimana bisa pahamu lebih empuk daripada bantal !"persimpangan merah muncul di kepala Hanamiya. Tangannya memegang kerah belakang Seto.

"Kentaro, ada malaikat yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Hanamiya tersenyum lebar mengerikan.

"Semoga Tuhan menerima jiwamu."

 **5\. Inspeksi Rambut**

"Setelah kulihat-lihat... rambut kalian terlalu panjang ya." Hime menggemgam sebuah gunting rambut—apa yang kalian harapkan memang dari tasnya. Dia memotong sedikit rambut Hanamiya dengan model rambut yang biasa Hanamiya miliki walau lebih pendek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !"teriak Hanamiya kesal. Tangannya mengusap rambut yang kini lebih pendek dari biasanya. Hime hanya tersenyum polos dengan tangan yang memegang gunting itu.

"Inspeksi rambut. Lebih baik kalian membantuku menangkap Hara- _senpai_. Tidakkah kalian penasaran dengan matanya ?" Anggota Kirisaki Daiichi menatap tajam Hara. Pikiran mereka sudah melayang entah kemana yang baru beberapa menit kemudian menyadari bahwa Hara kabur.

"Kejar Hara- _senpai_ sampai dapat maka kalian akan mendapat peringanan latihan !" Sabar saja Hara, semua orang penasaran dengan matamu kok :v

-*-*-*

 **Halo semua...** **Jumpa kembali dengan KeishuTsuki. Mungkin update akan tersedat sedat seperti biasa sehingga terima saja ya. Maafkan atas typo yang ada. Karena hpku bermasalah terpaksa mulai chapter ini aku mengetik mengenakan laptop. Walaupun canon pair adalah GOM x Kuro sebenarnya bakal ada pairing dengan Kuroko lainnya. Kemungkinan besar yang menang adalah :** **1\. Mido x Kuro (I Love Midorima-sama)** **2\. Aka x Kuro (My OTP :v)** **3\. Kise x Kuro (Well, dia masuk ke dalam urutan ketiga di antara karakter KnB yang kusukai)** **See you !** **KeishuTsuki** **041003** **120517**


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Wait... You're Kuroko Tetsuya !**

-*-*-*

Sebuah bola dilambungkan setinggi mungkin dari jarak yang tidak normal. Dengan lambat bola itu seolah-olah mencabuti nyawa para lawan mereka. Bola tersebut segera menukik tajam ke ring dengan indahnya, andaisaja bola itu masuk. Bola basket itu kini dilemparkan ke kepala _ace_ tim mereka. "Woy, Midorima !!! Main yang bener, _teme_. Apa-apaan itu, sepuluh bola yang kau tembakkan justru tidak ada yang masuk sama sekali. Kau ini kenapa, _aho_ !"teriakkan Miyaji Yuuya menggema di gym string satu Shuutoku.

Orang yang diteriakipun hanya terdiam—menerima kesalahannya sendiri. "Maa...maa... tenanglah Miyaji- _senpai_. Wooh jangan lempar nanas itu ! Sabar dulu mas, mari kita selesaikan permasalahan dengan kepala dingin sedingin hati gebetan—eaa. Jangan lempar nanas itu ke aku Miyaji- _senpai_ !" Kehadiran Takao sendiri hanya memperkeruh suasana yang ada. Nikitani selaku pelatih mereka hanya mengabaikan kegilaan tim Shuutoku—yang terjadi seperti biasa lalu bertanya kepada _ace_ mereka, Midorima.

"Midorima, ada apa dengan mu ? Apakah kau sudah ingin menyerahkan gelarmu sebagai penembak _three point_ yang bisa menembak di mana saja ?" Pelatih mah pedes banget omongannya. _Kokoro_ Midorima retak tuh. Tenang aja, Midorima punya armor mengingat _Kiseki no Sedai_ sendiri ngomongnya nyeleketin. Midorima hanya menatap lirih dan datar lantai gym.

"Tidak _coach_. Aku hanya berpikir apakah aku bisa tidak ikut _training camp_ kali ini- _nanodayo_ ,"ujar pelan Midorima. Miyaji yang mendengar itu segera mencengkram kerah pemuda itu. Di kepalanya sudah muncul asap dari gunung merapi yang siap meledak dalam hitungan detik.

" _Kisama_ !!! Apakah kau ingin membanggakan diri karena lebih dari kami sehingga kau tidak perlu ikut _training camp_ , hah !" Midorima hanya bisa diam mendengar amukkan senpainnya itu. Nakatani memijat pelipisnya—berusaha berpikir jernih. Memang mereka mendapatkan posisi kedua di Inter-High, tapi itu belum cukup untuk memenangkan Winter Cup. Dia menepuk kedua tangannya pelan—menghentikan pertengkaran yang terjadi di gym itu.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan alasanmu ? Mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkan hal tersebut." Semuanya menanti penjelasan dari Midorima. Miyaji mengambil sebuah nanas hijau—dipinjamkan kakaknya a.k.a Miyaji Kiyoshi yang siap kapanpun mendarat di kepala Midorima. Takao dengan mata blink-blinknya penasaran setengah mati tentang alasan Midorima.

"Itu... ayah dan ibuku pergi ke suatu tempat untuk liburan—untuk bermanis madu sehingga hanya tinggal aku dan adik perempuanku sendiri di rumah. Mereka pergi bertepatan di saat kita melakukan _training camp_ - _nanodayo_." Semuanya—Takao sih sebenarnya menangis bahagia mendengar kepedulian Midorima kepada adiknya itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja ?"celetuk Miyaji. Midorima menghela napas kesal—entah mengapa.

"Tadinya rencananya begitu- _nanodayo_. Tapi, dia memilih pilihan kedua di antara kedua pilihan tersebut-nanodayo. Katanya, aku hanya akan membuat beban untuknya. Dasar anak kecil sialan." Semuanya tertawa mendengar alasan adiknya Midorima.

"Memangnya apa saja opsinya ?"tanya Nakatani.

"Opsi pertama, dia ikut bersamaku ke training camp kali ini. Opsi kedua, dia akan dititipkan ke anak perempuan teman ayahku yang kebetulan juga sedang melakukan _training camp_ di mansion mereka di sebuah gunung. Padahal intinya sama saja- _nanodayo_ !" Midorima dengan frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya itu.

"Anak dari teman ayahmu itu seorang anggota klub olahraga ? Lalu buat apa kau izin segala ? Biarkan saja adikmu bersama perempuan itu." Mata Midorima membara-bara ke Miyaji—menampilkan rasa tidak setujunya.

"Bagaimana jika perempuan itu menyiksa adikku ? Menjadikannya sebagai pembantu ? Atau menjualnya ke _yakuza_ - _nanodayo_." Sebuah fakta yang menyedihkan kini diketahui oleh Shuutoku. Midorima adalah seorang siscon.

"Baiklah. Kau akan tetap ikut _training camp_ sekaligus mengurus adikmu. Tanyakan kepada anak teman ayahmu, apakah dia membolehkan kita untuk berlatih di daerah sana. Temanku berkata bahwa _fartlek_ bagus untuk stamina dan pergerakan kita" Midorima segera menelpon ayahnya.

" _Otou-san_ , ini aku Shintarou. Hentikan permainan kalian dulu, _ossan_ ! *blush*"

"Bagus, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Bukan itu bodoh ! Seriuslah sebentar. Tanyakan kepada temanmu, apakah aku dan teman setimku boleh berlatih di sana ?"

"Boleh ? Cepat sekali temanmu menjawabnya. Berikan alamatnya nanti. Pastikan kalau Miyuki tidak melihat hal buruk yang kalian lakukan- _nanodayo_." Midorima menutup kasar ponselnya dengan wajah merah. Dia berdeham pelan lalu menjelaskan jawaban yang sudah pasti itu.

"Kata ayahku, temannya sudah mengatakan bahwa kita—tim Shuutoku boleh saja berlatih di sana dan menginap di mansion kita. Jadwal kepergian kita seperti rencana _training camp_ kali ini- _nanodayo_." Mereka semua bersorak senang. Kapan lagi mereka bisa menginap di tempat mewah ?

"Kalian...Jangan mempermalukanku nanti !"

-*-*-*

Tim Shuutoku-tepatnya Nakatani cukup bersyukur bahwa teman ayah Midorima membiayai perjalanan mereka ke sana. Walau begitu dia merasa bahwa ada kejanggalan di sini. Bagaimana bisa 'dia' memberikan izin kepada mereka secara cuma-cuma. Sepertinya ada udang dibalik bakwan—maksudku batu. Nakatani menatap curiga Midorima yang duduk tenang—terlalu malah.

Tangan Midorima menggenggam erat ponsel hijaunya. Takao menepuk pelan pundak. Midorima menunjukkan reaksi yang tidak mereka sangka-sangka, yaitu menjerit. Semuanya kini menatap Midorima dengan penuh selidik. Midorima sekarang bagaikan seekor kelinci yang siap dimangsa oleh sekelompok burung elang. Tenang saja genre ini gak akan berubah menjadi M kok.

"Midorima, kau bilang kalau anak teman ayahmu itu ikut klub olahraga dan juga sedang mengadakan training camp juga. Dia ikut klub apa ? Setidaknya biar aku bisa bernegoisasi dengan pelatih mereka. Midorima mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Mereka...

Tim basket juga, kok- _nanodayo_." Semuanya menatap penasaran Midorima yang kini memilih bungkam. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hijau—yang entah mengapa nyaris seperti taplak dengan kuat. Nakatani terus menatap tajam Midorima. Dia cukup tahu bahwa tidak banyak sekolah yang memiliki banyak uang untuk membiayai perjalanan seperti ini.

Pengecualian untuk Teikou—Teikou punya SMA juga lho—dan Rakuzan. Mengingat kedua sekolah itu sering disebut sebagai sekolah kesayangan pemilik tanah.

"... Daiichi..." Nakatani hanya bisa berdoa semoga pendengarannya tidaklah salah.

"Anak teman ayahku berada di tim basket Kirisaki Daiichi- _nanodayo_ ,"ujar lirih Midorima. Miyaji bangkit dan berusaha memukuli Midorima, jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Takao. Jika saja para pendahulu Shuutoku mengetahui hal ini, mungkin mereka sudah memburuh keberadaan sang wortel raja veteran ini.

"OI, **TEME** ! Apakah kau lupa bagaimana kelakuan si keparat Hanamiya itu ! Dia selalu melakukan trik kotor untuk menang. Kau harusnya bersyukur saat Winter Cup kemarin dia tidak bermain secara langsung. Jika tidak, kau harus ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan kemampuanmu itu, **AHO** ! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah ! Mencoba untuk mengakhiri karirmu di dunia basket apa !"teriakan Miyaji kini dibalas oleh Midorima yang tidak terima disalahkan begitu saja.

" **AKU JUGA BARU TAHU-NANODAYO ! KALAU AKU TAHU, PASTI AKAN KUTOLAK ! APA-APAAN KAU MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU-NANODAYO !** " Untuk pertama kalinya tim Shuutoku melihat Midorima murka—bukan marah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Terkadang mereka menganggap remeh kemampuan Midorima di antara para Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

Mungkin Midorima bisa melakukan _shoot_ sejauh apapun, tetapi Midorima tidak memiliki karisma seperti seorang keajaiban sama sekali karena ke- _tsundere_ -annya. Mereka baru menyadari walau pria ini _tsundere_ , dia memilih untuk menyimpan aura mengerikan khas keajaiban mereka. Midorima segera memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas dalam.

" _Sumimasen, senpai_. Sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Aku baru saja menerima kabar itu, baru saja- _nanodayo_. Maafkan aku yang egois- _nanodayo_." Wow, ini sungguh momen yang sangat langkah. Sangat jarang—hampir tidak pernah malah Midorima meminta maaf. Nakatani mengelus dagunya pelan.

Otaknya mencoba mencari jalan dari permasalahan yang tiba-tiba ini. "Baiklah, jika kita akan melakukan latih tanding dengan mereka, terpaksa kita korbankan para _beachers_. Kita tak mungkin melemahkan keadaan kita sendiri. Tapi... kita hanya membawa 10 pemain. Jadi, aku akan mencoba menolak permintaan laba-laba kecil itu untuk latih tanding." Semuanya menerima keputusan tersebut sambil menghela napas panjang.

Beberapa pemain cadangan menatap tajam punggung tegap Midorima. Menyalahkan keadaan ini ke ace mereka. Midorima menyumpal telinganya menggunakan headphone— _lucky item_ nya. Menutup telinga dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Pikirannya melayang ke siaran Oha-Asa tadi pagi.

"Selamat kepada para Cancer ! Kalian berada di posisi pertama. Kalian akan menemukan seseorang yang tadinya pergi darimu ! Benang merah akan menuntun kalian. Lucky item mu adalah headphone berwarna hitam. Jalani hidupmu dengan semangat ya !"

Manik _emerlad_ itu melepaskan kacamatanya lalu mencoba tidur. Buat apa dia mendengarkan sesuatu yang sudah sering ia dengar ? Buang-buang waktu saja.

-*-*-*

" _Konnichiwwa... Kimi wa namae wa dare ?_ " Midorima seolah melihat dirinya sendiri—versi lebih kecil dari sekarang (kelas 2 sekolah dasar). Samar-samar dia melihat seseorang yang berada di bangsal tempat tidur rumah sakit. Dia hanya bisa melihat senyum lembut orang itu.

" _Bo...boku wa_ Shintarou- _nanodayo_." Bolehkah dia tertawa melihat apa yang terjadi ? Mini Midorima tanpa sengaja menyandung tiang penyangkut infus. Orang di bangsal itu menangkapnya.

"Hora... cobalah hati-hatilah sedikit, Rou- _chan_." Midorima merasa bahwa ini seperti kepingan ingatannya yang ia lupakan. Hey jangan tertawa ! apa kalian masih ingat dengan apa yang terjadi saat kalian masih kecil ?

" _Go...gomenasai_ ! Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, semuanya kabur- _nanodayo_. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan – _chan_ – _nanodayo_ !"ujar mini Midorima terbata-bata.

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu. Kenapa kau tidak memakai kacamata ?" Tangan orang tersebut mengelus surai hijau Rou—mini Midorima. Midorima merasakan elusan itu sangat lembut dan... hangat (?)

"Itu... _minnatachi_ mengatakan bahwa jika mereka tidak ingin berteman dengan orang dengan kacamata- _nanodayo_. Matamu kenapa- _nanodayo_ ?" Orang tersebut tertawa kecil. Tawa itu bukan tawa yang meremehkan, melainkan tawa yang sangat lembut.

"Maa.. maa... mataku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja, mataku hanya benci sinar matahari. Kacamata akan membuatmu semakin tampan jika kau ingin tahu." Orang itu menyentil dahi Rou. Midorima mengetahui bahwa mata orang itu **TIDAK** baik-baik saja. Matanya diperban dengan kasa, menandakan bahwa mata itu sudah tidak memiliki kehidupan alias kehilangan cahayanya.

"Apa zodiakmu ?"lanjut orang itu. Rou hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Orang itu kembali tertawa "Kau lahir kapan ?"

"7 Juni- _nanodayo_."

"Kau berarti Cancer ya. Seekor kepiting yang berani melawan dunia walau harus melewati bahaya. Zodiak yang paling beruntung. Kau tahu ? Cancer sekarang memiliki keberuntungan tertinggi kata bibi peramal. Dia mengisi acara bernama Oha-Asa. Kacamata adalah benda keberuntungan Cancer hari ini." Orang itu meraba dada Rou lalu memasangkan kacamata yang dari tadi ia sangkutkan.

"Shintarou ! Aku tak menyangka kau ada di sini. _Gomenasai_ , ...- _chan_. Aku punya kabar baik untukmu. Donor mata untukmu sudah tersedia." Kehadiran sosok pria berkacamata yang mirip dengan Rou hanya beda warna rambut saja—hitam.

" _Daijoubu_ , Ryouhei- _sensei_. Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya aku tidak merepotkan kalian lagi." Ryouhei mengangkat tubuh kecil Rou walau harus menerima pukulan-demi pukulan karena pemberontakkan rou.

"Turunkan aku _otou-san_ ! Aku sudah besar !" Midorima rasanya ingin meninju ayahnya yang dari dulu sering memalukannya.

" _Mata ashita ne, Rou-chan_." Tangan orang itu melambai pelan.

" _Onee-san, namae wa dare –nanodayo ?_ " Orang itu kembali tertawa kecil.

"Kita seumuran, Rou- _chan_. Ayahku memanggilku ..."

-*-*-*

" **SHIN-CHAN BANGUN !!!** "jeritan Takao sekejap membangunkan Midorima dari dunia mimpinya. Walau tak bisa melihat mata elang itu, dia memberikan tatapan laser andalannya. Dipakainya kacamata kesayangannya itu. Barulah dia menyadari bahwa mentari sudah pergi dari singgah sananya, bertukaran dengan rembulan bersama pasukan bintangnya.

"Shin- _chan_ , kau itu tidur kok kayak mayat ya ? Semuanya sudah pada turun tuh. Gimana kita mau masuk kalau kunci kami sudah mati,"cerocos Takao. Midorima hanya bisa bersikap dewasa dengan meninggalkan Takao. Takao yang menyadari bahwa omongannya—bahkan keberadaannya diabaikan hanya bisa berteriak kesal.

Midorima segera mengeratkan jaketnya itu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa tempat _training camp_ itu benar-benar di wilayah gunung. Satu-satunya bangunan yang bisa dia—mereka lihat adalah sebuah gym yang sangat besar. Oh jangan lupakan mansion di sebelah kanan gym. Tunggu... mansion ?

Dengan gugup—yang tertutupi sikap tsunderenya, Midorima mengetuk—memencet bel pintu mansion itu. Pintu itu segera terbuka dan munculah perempuan—dia mengenakan rok dengan jaket yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya. Midorima berdeham sebentar, lalu mulai bertanya "apakah benar ini anak perempuan dari Dokter Miya Teichi ?" Perempuan itu mengangguk pelan. Mereka menghela napas lega.

" _Otou-san_ mungkin memang dikenal dengan nama itu. Tapi, aku dengan senang hati membetulkan namanya itu..." Semuanya menegang karena takut diusir dari mansion itu. Sebab mansion itu satu-satunya di gunung itu. Suara maskulin terdengar dari dalam mansion. Munculah sosok yang mereka duga—tak terduga.

"Hime- _chan_ , mayat-mayat itu sudah selesai kuletakkan di peristirahatan mereka." Semuanya menggigil mendengar pernyataan dari Hanamiya Makoto itu. Takao kini berlindung di balik tubuh tegap Midorima—menjadikannya tameng hidup. Perempuan yang dipanggil Hime itu tidak menggerakkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Berhentilah menyebut anggotamu dengan sebutan mengerikan seperti itu, _onii-san_. Shuutokutachi, perkenalkan namaku adalah Hanamiya Hime dan ini kakak ku, Hanamiya Makoto. Kami berdua anak dari Miya Teichi atau bisa kalian sebut Hanamiya Teichi." Hime mempersilahkan mereka semua memasuki mansion itu dan membagikan ruangan mereka.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam di ruang makan. Kami semua berada di lantai tiga. Lantai dua kebanyakan untuk ruangan bersantai tapi juga ada ruang olahraga. Kalian mendapatkan ruangan di lantai satu." Hime memberikan setumpuk kertas ke Nakatani.

"Itu peta mansion ini. Ruang makan berada di sebelah toilet lantai satu. Dan..." Hime segera terjatuh terkapar. Semuanya senyap seketika. Hanamiya segera mengangkat Hime lalu melanjutkan perkataan Hime yang terputus.

"Dan adik dari Midorima- _san_ berada di kamar Hime- _chan_ di lantai tiga. Dia katanya tidak ingin satu ruangan dengan Midorima- _san_. Kini dia sedang tidur. Kalian bisa mengecek jam berapa sekarang." Mereka semua menatap jam yang menujukkan jam 10. Takao menunjuk Hime yang terlihat seperti tidak bernapas itu.

"Dia... baik-baik saja, bukan ?" Hanamiya hanya menatap malas Takao lalu menjawabnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya tertidur pulas. Oh iya, berhati-hatilah dengan sebutir obat yang disediakannya. Isinya obat tidur. Sebelum aku jatuh tidur juga, aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini. Sampai jumpa besok... Raja veteran~" Shuutoku menatap tajam Hanamiya yang sudah menaiki tangga. Apa yang diucapkannya terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja ?

-*-*-*

Rutinitas harian training camp Shuutoku dimulai dengan bangun pukul 7. Saat mereka sampai di ruang makan, Hime sedang menyiapkan sarapan. "Aku tak menyangka bahwa kalian sangat semangat." Apa yang diucapkan Hime rasanya seperti mengejek mereka. Takao selaku badut Shuutoku mencoba mencairkan suasana yang dibekukan oleh Hime.

"Hanamiya...- _chan_ (?) _Arigatou gozaimasu_ karena telah memasak untuk kami. Maaf jika merepotkan. Terlihat enak semua ! Apa saja yang kau masak ?" Walau tudung menutup wajah Hime—yang sampai sekarang masih tidak mereka ketahui, Takao dapat mengatakan bahwa Hime sedang tersenyum.

"Aku memasak banyak hal. Lebih baik kalian segera duduk. Aku akan menyajikannya untuk kalian." Hime dengan cekatan menyajikan makanan untuk 11 orang. Midorima melihat piringnya lalu melirik milik Takao. Di piringnya tersedia dua mangkuk nasi—ukuran standar untuk Midorima, sepiring salad, ikan (?), miso, dan sup kacang merah.

"Tunggu... sup kacang merah-nanodayo ?" Hime tertawa kecil. Semuanya melihat lauk Midorima yang beda sendiri. Ok, cuman beda kalau Midorima mempunyai sup kacang merah sebagai pengganti natto.

"Maaf jika masakkanku tidak sesuai dengan selera kalian." Hime menyiapkan porsi makanan lainnya. Takao sendiri memuji masakkan Hime. Hime menyiapkan sebuah porsi kecil untuk tamu spesialnya.

"Hime- _onee san_ !!!" Hime segera menggendong anak kecil bersurai hijau itu. Anak kecil itu menatap tajam Midorima. Bibir kecilnya merengut.

"Apa yang dilakukan si Oha-Asa _freak_ itu di sini ?" Panah besar mengarah ke Midorima menyisakan kepingan hatinya yang dihina oleh adiknya sendiri dan tawa menggelegar dari Shuutoku—tepatnya Takao.

"Miyuki- _chan_ , tidak baik berkata seperti kepada _onii-san_ mu ? Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu tahu. Minta maaflah,"jelas lembut Hime. Midorima Miyuki hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarkan kalimat terakhir Hime. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat makanan yang sudah tersiap rapi.

" _Onee-chan_ ~ mau sup kacang merah juga !" Mata Miyuki berbinar ke arah sup kacang merah milik Midorima. Midorima berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan 'surga'nya dari tangan dan mulut lapar milik Miyuki.

"Takkan kuberikan- _nanodayo_ !" Shinta yang mendengar balasan dari Midorima—yang kejam mulai merengut. Manik hijaunya mulai berkaca-kaca. Midorima akhirnya memilih menyerah kepada anak kecil berusia 7 tahun itu—mereka berbeda 10 tahun.

"Nee, Miyuki- _chan_ mau melihat _onee-chan_ melakukan sulap ?"tanya Hime kepada Shinta lebih dulu daripada Midorima. Hime meletakkan sebuah mangkok kosong lalu menutupinya dengan selembar kain putih.

"Kau ingin sup kacang merah bukan ?

1...

2...

3...!" Dengan ajaibnya kini mangkok itu berisi dengan sup kacang merah. Semuanya mengerjapkan mata mereka—kaget dan bingung.

" _Sugee_ !!! Apakah kau pesulap _onee-chan_ ?" Hime hanya mendiamkan pertanyaan Miyuki lalu menyuruh anak kecil itu makan. Hime kembali sibuk menyiapkan porsi makan lainnya untuk Kirisaki Daiichi. Tangannya dengan cekatan melakukan itu semua. Midorima tak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan Hime di depan matanya.

"Kau tidak menyiapkan porsi makan untuk dirimu sendiri- _nanodayo_ ?"gumam Midorima yang terdengar oleh Hime. Hime menengok ke Midorima sambil berkata 'Eh ?'

"Maksudku kenapa kau hanya menyiapkan 10 porsi bukan 11 porsi-nanodayo ? Bukankah kau perlu sarapan juga- _nanodayo_. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku berterimakasih kau mau memasakkan sarapan untuk kami- _nanodayo_ bukan karena apa-apa !" Hime hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu semua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak selera makan sa..." Semangkok nasi muncul di hadapan Hime. Hanamiya meletakkan porsi makan normal itu di kedua tangan Hime.

"Alasan saja. Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin dengan alasan mabuk darat. Makan sana !" Hime hanya merengut kecil lalu memilih menuruti perkataan tersebut. Hanamiya sendiri memilih duduk di sebelah Hime.

"Kemana yang lain ?"tanya Hime pendek.

"Kukunci di kamar mandi." Hanamiya tersenyum manis menjawab itu semua. Shuutoku hanya bisa mengasihani anggota Kirisaki Daiichi, sebab sekarang masihlah dingin.

"Bilang ke mereka bahwa latihan dimulai jam 8, tak ada keringanan bagi yang telat." Hime beranjak dari mejanya sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Hanamiya yang kini tersenyum mengerikan.

"Makananmu belum habis..." Hime kembali duduk lalu makan dengan malas. Berbeda dengan Hanamiya yang sudah tersenyum bahagia karena berhasil mengendalikan banteng ini. Aura yang mereka berikan bertabrakan memberikan suasana tidak nyaman. Shuutoku hanya bisa mengenyitkan dahi mereka.

-*-*-*

Pukul 9 tim Shuutoku berlari menaiki dan menuruni gunung selama 30 menit lalu menuju gym. Gym tersebut sama bagus dengan gym mereka. Mereka berlatih 5 on 5 dan sebagainya. Tiba-tiba Kirisaki Daiichi muncul dengan keadaan basah dengan keringat. Hime berjalan dengan santai dengan Shinta di pundaknya.

"Selanjutnya _pushup_ sebanyak 1000 kali ! Siap di posisi... Mulai !" Midorima mengenyit melihat kerumunan itu. Sangat tidak normal untuk pushup sebanyak itu, bahkan Shirogane-kantoku hanya memberikan mereka sebanyak 500 kali.

"Shin- _chan_ !" Midorima menangkap bola yang di _pass_ oleh Takao dan meng _shoot_ nya.

'Persetan siapa mereka- _nanodayo_. Aku harus berlatih menjadi lebih baik !' Midorima tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang manik baby blue yang siap menangkap Midorima kapan saja.

-*-*-*

"997..."

"998..."

"999..."

"1... Ulangi !"

"LAGI ?!"

Begitulah penderitaan Kirisaki Daiichi. Mereka harus mengulang _pushup_ mereka dari satu lagi sebanyak 1000 kali.

Tenang saja...

Itu hanya terjadi 3 kali :v

-*-*-*

"Baiklah istirahat 5 menit ! Kenapa mereka belum datang sih,"gerutu kecil Hime. Bola basket dari lapangan Shuutoku tiba-tiba mengarah ke arah Hime yang dengan gampangnya digenggam oleh Hime.

"Shuutoku- _san_ , mau berlatih tanding ?" Kalimat yang paling mereka hindari muncul pada akhirnya. Nakatani hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Maafkan aku, pelatih Kirisaki Daiichi. Kami terpaksa menolak permintaanmu..."

"Apa karena kalian takut kalau _ace_ kalian akan kami cederai ?" Jawaban Nakatani segera dipotong oleh Hime. Nakatani hanya mengangguk mendengar itu semua.

"Aku tahu, mustahil untuk mereka tidak mencederai kalian. Mengingat mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu. Aku berencana untuk mengubahnya. Kumohon !" Nakatani kembali menghela napas.

"Aku yang akan menjadi perisai kalian !" Semuanya menatap bingung Hime.

"Aku akan menghalangi mereka mencederai kalian 5 detik sebelum itu terjadi. Aku bersumpah dengan nyawaku takkan membiarkan kalian cedera sama sekali." Nakatani berakhir untuk menerima tawaran Hime.

-*-*-*

" _Tip off_ !" Hime melempar bola itu tinggi-tinggi sebelum akhirnya bisa diambil oleh tim Shuutoku. Tim Shuutoku segera mengopernya ke Midorima. Baru saja Midorima akan meng _shoot_ , terdengar suara keras dari sisi kirinya.

"Kuharap kalian tidak melupakan keberadaanku sebagai seorang pengamat, Kazuya- _senpai_. _Out_ ! Jangan lupa _pushup_ sebanyak 10 kali. _In_ !"

 _"Aku akan membawa pedang kayu ini. Setiap anggota Kirisaki Daiichi yang bergerak akan melukai tim Shuutoku pasti terkena lalu harus out dari lapangan dan melakukan pushup 10 kali." Hime menunjukkan shinai di hadapan mereka._ _"Tapi tidak ada bukti kalau kami melakukan itu bukan ?"jelas Hanamiya._ _"Hanamiya-senpai... Jangan pernah kau meremehkan kemampuanku. Setiap yang terkena pedang harus keluar dari lapangan dan segera digantikan. Kita akan bermain selama 4 quarter. Mengerti ? Dan... kemana trio ace kita ?" Hime menatap tajam mereka._ _"Ano... salah satu dari mereka 'tertidur'. Jadi akan telat."_

Berkali-kali Hime berhasil mencegah tindakkan Kirisaki Daiichi lalu menghilang. Quarter pertama berakhir dengan 20-10 di Shuutoku. Shuutoku menganggap remeh Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Tanpa trik kotor, mereka tidak berdaya ya Shin- _chan_ " Takao menatap _bench_ milik Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Jangan terjebak Takao, firasatku mengatakan bahwa mereka belum melepaskan senjata andalan mereka. Dan jangan lupa bahwa Hanamiya Makoto adalah _Uncrowned King, The Bad Boy_..." Perkataan Midorima terputus saat suara besar terdengar dari pintu gym.

" _Chiiisu_ !!! Aku berhasil menangkap anjing liar kita, Hime- _chan_." Tiga orang berjalan ke arah Hime. Tepatnya dua orang dan satu orang di dalam jaring.

"Kalian terlalu lama ! Apa yang kalian lakukan ?"tanya Hime.

"Mustahil..."gumam Midorima kaget. Maniknya melebar melihat salah satu dari 3 orang tersebut. Orang tersebut menengok ke arah Midorima lalu menyapanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Midorima ! Kau tambah tinggi saja. OI, Haizaki beri salam !"

"Heeya..."

"Lama tidak berjumpa juga, Nijimura-senpai. Sejak kapan kau ada di Jepang ?" Takao menatap bingung Nijimura.

" _Nee_ , Shin- _chan_ kau kenal mereka ?"tanya Takao penuh kebingungan. Rasanya dia familiar dengan mereka semua.

"Nijimura Shuuzo, kaptain Teiko di saat dia kelas 2 dia memimpin hingga kami kelas 2. Rumor mengatakan bahwa dia setingkat bahkan melebihi kemampuan _Uncrowned King, Raijuu_ , Hayama Kotarou dalam _drive,_ seorang _Power Forward_. Haizaki Shougo, sebelumnya berada di posisi Kise sebelum kehadiran blonde itu di kelas 2, memiliki kemampuan untuk mencuri kemampuan seseorang. Dan kau siapa ?" Midorima menunjuk pria terakhir yang tidak dia kenal.

" _Hidoii_. Namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro, mantan _ace_ Meiko." Midorima segera membeku mendengar nama itu.

"Kalian akan bermain setelah _pushup_ 1000 kali. Miyuki- _chan_ tolong awasi mereka." Jeritan kekesalan mereka bertiga menandakan akhir dari istirahat quarter pertama.

-*-*-*

Takao merasa aneh melihat Hanamiya yang menguardnya. Kehadiran Seto di permainan entah mengubah konsep permainan mereka. Setiap bola yang didapatkan oleh Takao entah mengapa berhasil disteal Hanamiya. Amat disayangkan bahwa Takao itu sebego Kise tidak seperti Izuki.

"Namamu Takao bukan ? _Taka_ berarti elang bukan ? Bukankah kemampuanmu _Hawk_ _eyes_ ?" Oke, Takao merasa terganggu dengan ini semua. Kemampuan dan nama tak ada bedanya bukan ?

"Mau elang ataupun rajawali sekalipun mereka tetaplah burung yang gampang diprediksi !" Hanamiya untuk sekian kalinya berhasil meng _steal_ bola tersebut dan menyamakan kedudukkan menjadi 25-25. _Pass_ Shuutoku kebanyakan berasal dari Takao jadi kematian kemampuan Takao menandakan bahwa itu kematian tim.

"Cih, kalian harusnya ingat bahwa aku bisa meng _shoot_ dari manapun." Midorima menembakkan shootnya dari tiang ke tiang. _Shoot_ itu mengakhiri quarter ke 2. Tiga orang yang kurang beruntung itu kini sudah menyelesaikan _push up_ ke 3000 mereka.

" _Shoot_ milik Midorima semakin lama semakin hebat saja ya." Nijimura mengambil salah satu dari lemon madu yang disediakan. Hime berjalan ke _bench_ Shuutoku dan memberikan dua kotak makan lemon madu yang sama.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Takao yang menerima makanan tersebut lalu menatap wajah Hime yang tertutup tudung jaketnya.

"Apakah tidak panas berlari menggunakan jaket bertudung ?" Tangan Takao bergerak untuk menyikap tudung tersebut sebelum dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan kecil yang sangat keras.

"Aku akan lebih beruntung jika kau tidak menyikapnya." Hime meninggalkan Takao yang sedang mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Kekuatan genggaman Hime melebihi kewajaran seorang perempuan. Dan jika kau tanya dia apakah itu sakit maka jawabannya adalah tentu saja.

Miyaji Yuuya mencomot salah satu dari lemon yang disediakan lalu mengambil yang lain. Takao segera mengambil salah satu juga lalu berteriak, " _Umaaaiii_ ! Shin-chan, ayo makan !" Midorima mengabaikan teriakan super milik Takao yang di sebelahnya. Ada apa ini, kenapa dia seperti merasakan melawan salah satu dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ ? Tidak, tidak… ini hanya seperti dia sedang melawan Akashi, Kagami, dan…

Senyum tipis tanpa sadar terbentuk di bibir Midorima. Takao hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya melihat penampakkan itu. Miyaji menyondorkan satu dari kotak yang diberikan oleh Hime. "Kau adalah _ace_ kami, aku sudah tidak dapat menghitung berapa banyak bola yang berhasil kau tembakkan tadi. Isi tenagamu."

Untuk pertama kalinya Midorima dipanggil sebagai seorang _ace_. Di Teikou, posisinya tak lebih sebagai _Shooting Guard_ dan _vice-captain_. Dia satu-satunya dalam _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang tidak mempunyai hak untuk dipanggil sebagai ace. Midorima memakan lemon tersebut lalu memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengalahkan mereka.

"Lima menit sebelum quarter 3, para pemain harap bersiap." Hime mengumumkan permainan selanjutnya. Midorima tanpa sadar kembali tersenyum. Selama waktu belum berhenti, dia tak boleh berhenti. Setidaknya itulah yang dia tahu dari seseorang-yang-dilarang-Akashi-untuk-disebut-namanya.

-*-*-*

Seperti dugaan Shuutoku, Kirisaki Daiichi mengeluarkan trio ace mereka. Sebutan itu diciptakan oleh Takao-ehem. Bola pertama kali ada ditangan Kirisaki Daiichi—Hanamiya Makoto _, The Bad Boy_. Seringai mengerikan muncul di wajahnya. "Mari mulai permainan !" Tim Kirisaki Daiichi pada dasarnya cukup tidak seimbang dalam permainannya.

Terdapat dua _Small Forward_ (SF)—Haizaki dan Ogiwara, seorang _Point Guard_ (PG)—Hanamiya, seorang _Power Forward_ (PF)—Nijimura, dan seorang _Center_ (C)—Seto. Takao segera menghadang Hanamiya. Hawk eyesnya berusaha mencari kelengahan di permainan Hanamiya. Seolah dapat membaca pikirannya, Hanamiya dapat melewati ekspetasi Takao yang memberi _pass_ ke Ogiwara. Sebuah dunk untuk Kirisaki Daiichi tercetak.

"Janganlah lengah. Jarak tembakanku tidak sependek itu- _nanodayo_." Midorima bersiap-siap untuk melempar bola tersebut, jika saja Haizaki tidak segera melompatnya. Midorima segera meng- _pass_ bola tersebut ke Takao. Manik emerald itu menatap tajam manik abu-abu kusam Haizaki.

"Pelatih kami tidak sebaik itu dalam melatih kami, Shintarou." Haizaki meninggalkan Midorima tanpa berbasa-basi seperti biasa yang selalu ia lakukan. Takao berusaha mencari jalan pass terbaik saat ini.

"Miyaji- _senpai_ !"teriak Takao sebelum akhirnya melemparkannya ke Midorima. Kali ini tak ada yang bisa menghentikan tembakan tajam tersebut. Kirisaki Daiichi sama sekali tidak goyah. Haizaki menatap baik-baik Midorima seperti serigala.

Bola tersebut melesat ke arah ring, tepat di tangan Hanamiya segera melakukan _pass_ ke arah Seto. Pergerakan mereka tidak goyah sama sekali. Seakan-akan tembakan itu bukanlah apa-apa. Bola tersebut terus dilanjutkan hingga sampai di tangan Haizaki yang segera melakukan shoot tepat dari three point line.

Kedudukan sekarang 30-31 dengan keunggulan di pihak Shuutoku. Bola kembali di _pass_ ke arah Midorima. Dia bersiap untuk menembak lagi. Manik emerald itu tanpa sengaja melihat seringai di seluruh tim lawan. Bola basket itu terlempar tinggi, lalu mendarat sempurna.

Ya, mendarat sempurna.

Di tangan Hanamiya yang tepat berada satu inci di depat ring. Bola tersebut terkena ring lalu keluar. Mata Midorima—tidak seluruh anggota Shuutoku membelalakkan mata mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima kehilangan akurasinya yang sempurna di tengah pertandingan. Manik hijau itu menatap tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ? Dia yakin dia melakukan hal yang terbaik. "Ku kunci kemampuanmu, Shintarou." Haizaki berlalu menuju ring lawan. Midorima segera menampar dirinya sendiri, dia tak boleh menyerah. Bola -entah sejak kapan- kini sudah ada di tangan Takao. Di _pass_ bola tersebut ke Miyaji.

Di saat Miyaji akan melakukan _lay up_ , bola tersebut dihempaskan oleh Ogiwara. Bola tersebut segera diberikan ke arah Nijimura yang dengan brutal menembus pertahanan Shuutoku dan mencetak skor. Takao melirik Midorima yang diberi respon dengan satu kedipan mata. Midorima melompat bertahan dalam posisi _shoot_. Takao segera melakukan serangan koordinasi itu dengan Midorima. Sebelum akhirnya bola itu dihempaskan ke wajahnya.

Mari ralat kata ke wajahnya. Bola itu dihempaskan ke wajah Takao sebelum akhirnya Hime muncul dan mendorongnya. Kesimpulannya, bola itu mengenai wajah Hime. Takao yang jatuh terduduk dapat melihat sebuah cairan menetes dari balik tuduk jaket itu. Bola itu pasti mengenai kepala Hime. Sedangkan sang pelaku sendiri, Hanamiya hanya bisa diam membeku melihat setitik darah itu yang mulai deras.

Wajahnya memucat bahkan membiru. Hime menarik salah satu kaki anggota Kirisaki Daiichi. "Antar _onii-san_ keluar. Aku tidak ingin ada muntahan di sini." Mereka segera membawa Hanamiya keluar. Mereka dapat mendengar suara muntah di luar sana.

"Dan… Shige- _kun_ , tolong ambilkan P3K yang ada di _bench_ kita." Ogiwara segera menyerahkan kotak tersebut ke Hime. Hime mencari sebuah obat lalu diserahkan ke Nijimura.

"Berikan ke _onii-san_. Katakan padanya untuk menyingkirkan muntahannya juga." Midorima berlutut di depat Hime yang terduduk tanpa peduli darah sudah mengotori pakaiannya.

"Mari kubantu membebat kepalamu- _nanodayo_. Maafkan rekanku yang bodoh itu- _nanodayo_." Takao hanya meringis lalu meminta maaf dan berterima kasih kepada Hime. Hime menyerakan perban ke Midorima. Tangannya perlahan menyingkirkan tudung jaketnya.

" _Arigatou_ …" Midorima membelalakkan matanya. Rambut biru yang bagian depannya terkena darah, mata datar biru muda itu…

"Midorima- _kun_. Kau tidak berubah ya."

Semuanya menatap Hime.

"Tunggu dulu…

Kau Kuroko Tetsuya !"jerit Takao.

" _Doumo_."

-*-*-*

 **Selamat bagi para reader yang mengatakan bahwa Midorima—Shuutoku lah yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Hime. Maaf bagi yang kemarin mengatakan Kise apalagi Akashi. Mari kita buat Hime menjadi hadiah mereka di Winter Cup.** **Kata "senpai" di episode 5 itu hanya sebagai pengecoh pada dasarnya. Hime aka Kuroko saat itu menelpon Nijimura-senpai. Dan 3 orang dengan julukan batu bara, gas bumi, dan minyak bumi adalah Nijimura, Haizaki, dan Ogiwara. Mereka ada untuk bergabung di dalam Kirisaki Daiichi.** **Soal pairing utama tetaplah GomKuro. Tapi, saya ingatkan bahwa saya tidak bagus dalam membuat cerita romance. Episode 8 akan berjudul Love in Autumn yang berfokus dengan MidoKuro. Akan tetapi, masih banyak informasi terkait Hime di sana jadi janganlah diskip.** **Selamat bulan puasa bagi yang menjalankan.** **KeishuTsuki**


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Love in Autumn**

Musim gugur, musim peralihan dari musim panas ke musim salju. Jangka waktunya tidak terlalu lama seperti musim panas dan salju. Musim gugur tidak seindah musim semi yang dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga indah nan menarik, hanya ada dedaunan yang berguguran. Musim gugur tidak sekuat musim panas ataupun seindah musim salju. Musim gugur hanyalah sosok sederhana.

Musim gugur juga tidak memiliki hal sederhana tapi menarik seperti musim hujan. Musim gugur itu dingin walau tidak sedingin musim salju dan mempunyai sedikit kehangatan, bukanlah panas menyegat seperti musim panas. Musim gugur mempunyai keindahan sendiri yang jarang disadari. Hanya di musim itulah buah-buahan, ubi-ubian, dan sayur-sayuran siap dipanen untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dalam kisah cinta, semuanya selalu dimulai dari musim semi dan berakhir di musim gugur. Musim gugur itu suatu akhir. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa memulai hubungan di musim gugur adalah hal yang paling sia-sia. Karena hubungan itu tidak berjalan dengan normal.

Musim gugur itu perpisahan. Saat itulah pohon-pohon mengucapkan perpisahan kepada dedaunan. Jadi… intinya musim gugur itu adalah perpisahan, membosankan, dan waktu tua. Musim itu hanya ada untuk menghubungkan dua musim yang bertolak belakang. Tak lebih dari itu.

Akan tetapi, musim gugur mempunyai kehangatan yang tak disadari orang lain. Mereka mempunyai rasa hangat yang tidak membakar seperti musim panas, tapi juga masih mempunyai rasa dingin yang tidak menyakiti tulang belulang. Musim gugur itu pengertian. Mereka melepaskan sosok yang mereka saying untuk terus bertahan dan hidup kembali di musim semi selanjutnya.

Musim gugur itu... musim yang sifatnya sulit dimengerti oleh orang lain. Di musim itu mungkin saja terjadi hujan kapan saja. Di musim itulah semua binatang beristirahat dengan nyaman. Musim gugur adalah musim yang rela menghubungkan kedua orang yang berbeda untuk saling mengerti walau harus beristirahat sebentar.

Musim gugur inilah yang mengantarkan hati lelaki musim panas kepada putri musim dingin.

-*-*-*

Makan malam hari itu **SANGAT** _awkward_. Mereka benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa Hanamiya Hime adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Pria datar yang mereka kenal selama ini ternyata adalah seorang perempuan. Takao berusaha memecah keheningan mengatakan sesuatu. "Kuro… maksudku Hanamiya- _chan_ , aku benar-benar tak menduga bahwa kau adalah seorang perempuan." Hime tersenyum lembut ke arah Takao, senyum yang tak pernah ditunjukkan Kuroko lagi semenjak saat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau memanggilku Kuroko, Takao- _kun_. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu." Takao mencoba kembali berbicara mengingat percakapan pertama berhasil. Dia melirik Hime dan menelusuri wajahnya. Rambut biru langit yang panjangnya sudah sebahu benar-benar memperlihatkan sisi feminim Kuroko yang mereka kenal. Mata _aquamarine_ yang sebelumnya benar-benar kosong sekarang menunjukkan tatapan hangat yang menghanyutkan. Takao meringis ketika melihat perban di kepala Kuroko.

"Kuroko- _chan_ , bagaimana dengan lukamu tadi ?" Kuroko meraba perban di kepalanya itu. Lalu memberikan senyum tipis yang mengatakan bahwa itu semua baik-baik saja. Takao kehabisan bahan pembicaraan yang menyebabkan keheningan yang mencekam. Nakatani meninggalkan ruang makan mengabaikan keadaan beku tersebut.

"Oh iya, kata Midorima kau dulu kaptennya kan ? Apakah kau punya tips untuk mengatur lumut satu ini,"tanya Miyaji kepada Nijimura. Nijimura menatap serius Miyaji lalu memberikan penjelasannya.

"Ada 3 cara untuk mengendalikan manusia. Pertama, uang—dengan ini kau bisa memberinya lucky itemnya itu, kedua kepercayaan—ini rasanya mustahil didapat, dan ketiga, kekuasaan." Saat Nijimura mengatakan kekuasaan, raut wajahnya menggelap.

"Maksud dari kekuasaan ?" Nijimura tertawa sarkas. Dia mengambil sumpitnya lalu menunjukkan kepada mereka.

"Jika kau harus menunjukkan kekuasaanmu sebagai seorang senpai maupun kapten. Terkadang kau harus memberikan mereka pelajaran secara langsung seperti ini." Nijimura membengkokkan sumpitnya dengan mudah. Bulu kuduk Midorima berdiri seketika. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika senpainya melakukan hal seperti itu kepada dirinya. Kuroko menghela napas malas, dari tangannya muncul sepasang sumpit dari besi lagi.

"Kau membengkokkan sumpit besi Nijimura- _senpai_. Janganlah memamerkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." Takao Nampak tertarik dengan kemampuan Kuroko. Takao memutuskan untuk membawa hal itu sebagai bahan pembicaraan yang baru.

" _Nee_ , Kuroko- _chan_ kau bisa melakukan sulap ya ? Bisa ajarkan kepadaku ?" Kuroko kembali tersenyum tipis. Lalu mulai menjelaskannya kepada sang rajawali.

"Itu hanya kemampuan dasar yang kupelajari bersamaan dengan _misdirection_. Semua hanya terkait dengan kecepatan tangan kok. Dan itu semua karena kau harus mempunyai trik rahasia." Hime menunjukkan semacam gelang kecil yang tersembunyi di dalam lengan jaketnya—yang sudah diganti tentunya. Terdapat permen, sumpit, serta pensil. "Pada dasarnya pesulap hanyalah seorang penipu sejati. "

"Wow ! Kuroko- _chan_ menakjubkan ! Kau ternyata sangatlah baik seperti Tetsuna- _chan_ ya !" Manik _baby blue_ itu perlahan menajam dan menggelap. Takao segera bersembunyi di balik badan tegap Midorima. Midorima sendiri merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan dingin dari Kuroko.

"Bukankah semua orang harus bersikap baik kepada orang lain? Kurasa Tetsuna tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sifatku. Apakah kalian mengharapkan cerminannya dari ku ? Aku minta maaf karena diriku kalian terpaksa membatalkan _training camp_ kalian bersama sekolah lainnya." Mata Kuroko terus menatap tajam mereka semua. Midorima perlahan membuka mulut.

"Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan kepindahanmu dari Seirin, Kuroko ?" Mata itu terbelalak lalu melembut kembali. Senyum miris muncul di wajahnya. Perlahan dia bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan setengah membungkuk, dia mulai berbicara kembali. Suara tegasnya kini melembut kembali.

"Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku sebelumnya. Aku permisi dahulu. " Ogiwara segera ikut berdiri. Matanya melihat porsi makan Kuroko yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Diambilnya nampan untuk makanan tersebut. Dia berteriak memanggil Hime yang menaiki tangga, mengabaikan mereka semua.

"Hime ! Kau belum makan sama sekali ! Hey, Hime ! Maaf aku permisi juga." Ogiwara segera berlari mengikuti Kuroko ke atas. Nijimura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian itu. Haizaki sendiri kini sudah menyelesaikan porsi makanannya berdiri lalu meletakkan piring dan mangkoknya di rak cuci piring.

"Kalau aku juga jadi dia, pasti aku juga akan marah jika seseorang menyamakan perlakuanku dengan orang lain. Walau aku tidak tahu permasalahan Hime dengan orang bernama 'Tetsuna' itu, mata Hime tampak membencinya. Oi, Hanamiya aku pinjam gym ya." Semuanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan tajam dari Haizaki. Semuanya meneruskan makan dan segera beranjak dari ruang makan satu persatu meninggalkan Midorima dengan Hanamiya.

"Oi, bocah ajaib… apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hime, maksudku Kuroko di saat kalian terakhir melihatnya ?" Hanamiya yang mencuci piring-piring tersebut segera dibantu Midorima dalam mengeringkan piring tersebut. Akan tetapi, tak satu katapun keluar dari mulut raja veteran ini.

"Aku sadar kalau aku selalu menggunakan trik kotor dalam bermain sampai akhirnya Hime datang. Mungkin bisa aku anggap malaikatku. Tapi, dia lebih nampak sebagai malaikat yang terjatuh. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian ?" Midorima menyesuaikan posisi kacamatanya kembali yang turun.

"Bukan urusanmu- _nanodayo_." Hanamiya tertawa sarkas. Seolah ada yang konyol dengan jawaban MIdorima.

"Hoy, walau begitu aku kakaknya bodoh."

"Kakak tiri- _nanodayo_." Midorima segera berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak sama sekali. Diambilnya _lucky item_ nya yang berupa sebuah sendok dari perak. Badannya membeku ketika Hanamiya kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah aku takkan memaksamu. Kupikir kau bisa membantu ayahku dalam terapi Hime. Saat aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali waktu itu dia benar-benar seperti malaikat yang terjatuh. Mungkin jika aku tidak menahannya untuk terjun bebas ke sungai, mungkin dia akan terkenal. Hahaha."

 _"Peringkat pertama jatuh kepada Cancer. Omedetou ! Hindarilah Capricorn karena mereka akan membawakan berita buruk untukmu. Dan berhati-hatilah, karena kalian bisa melakukan kesalahan. Lucky item kalian adalah sendok perak !"_

-*-*-*

Midorima bermimpi buruk. Sangat buruk sehingga dapat membangunkannya di pukul 2 pagi dan tak dapat tertidur kembali. Mau tahu apa isi mimpinya ? Itu adalah dia yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai ras kucing berukuran raksasa dan berniat untuk memakannya. Jangan tertawakan dirinya. Mungkin jika dia berolahraga sebentar dia akan lelah lalu mengantuk.

Midorima segera menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Dia baru menyadari kalau mansion ini memiliki balkon. Di balkon yang diterangi oleh cahaya bulan, ia melihat seorang dewi. Seorang dewi yang terlihat kesepian dan memohon kepada sang rembulan untuk menemani hidupnya. Matanya menggambarkan kebencian yang indah seolah-olah kebencian itulah dirinya, mata itu juga menunjukkan keperihan yang ada.

"Midorima- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Midorima tersentak kaget mengetahui bahwa orang yang diperhatikannya adalah Kuroko. Kuroko memerintah Midorima untuk mendekat. Entah kenapa tubuhnya mengikuti perintah yang ada. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Kuroko yang sedang meminum teh. Kuroko tersenyum simpul lalu kembali bertanya,"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Midorima- _kun_ ?"

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya kalau kau adalah seorang perempuan, Kuroko." Midorima menciptakan suatu pembicaraan lainnya. Kuroko tertawa anggun yang penuh dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa Midorima bayangkan—kebencian.

"Lalu, apa ? Kau ingin menghina keputusanku untuk masuk Kirisaki Daiichi seperti dulu ?" Di hadapannya lelaki—maaf maksud saya perempuan itu menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Atau… kau ingin memintaku untuk keluar dari dunia basket karena Tetsuna lebih baik dariku ? Jawab saja Mi-do-ri-ma- _kun_."

Midorima menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan lembut -yang kini penuh dengan dendam -manik langit musim panas yang dimiliki oleh gadis musim dingin itu. Di otaknya ingatan-ingatan yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam muncul kembali. Kedua tangan tegap itu mengepal keras. Kuroko terus menatap Midorima—menunggu. " _Sumanai_ …"

"Eh ?"

"Kuroko… _sumimasen_. Maaf karena aku pernah menyuruhmu keluar dari tim, maaf karena aku tidak pernah mencegah perbuatan Akashi, maaf karena aku selalu menutup indraku tentangmu, maaf karena sudah menghancurkan karir basket teman masa kecilmu… dan maaf… aku tidak bisa… membelamu…saat…itu…" Air mata mengalir satu demi satu dari manik _emerald_ itu. Semua beban yang ia rasakan perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan air mata itu. Karena dia, semuanya hancur. Seandainya ia membantu Kuroko. Seandainya dia tidak berubah menjadi… menjadi… menjadi… Tangan kasar dan dingin menyentuh permukaan pipi Midorima. Jemari kokoh namun rapuh Kuroko membersihkan air mata itu.

Maniknya membelalak lebar ketika Kuroko hanya berjarak 5 cm darinya. Tangan dingin itu mengusap air mata yang tersisa. Dari jarak sedekat ini Midorima dapat melihat ekspresi Kuroko dengan jelas. Wajah itu menunjukkan kedewasaan yang lebih cepat daripada remaja seusianya. Manik langit itu dibandingkan penuh dengan kebencian atau dendam lebih didominasi oleh rasa lelah dan kehangatan. Kulit putih pucatnya sekarang lebih serupa dengan porcelen. Rapuh, itulah kesan Midorima sekarang. Tangannya menangkap jemari-jemari kasar dan dingin Kuroko.

'Dingin…berapa lama ia di luar ?' Midorima tanpa sadar mengurung Kuroko di dalam pelukannya. Seolah di luar kendali, kepalanya mendekat ke ceruk leher Kuroko. Rasa dingin yang sama kembali ia rasakan. Tangan besarnya mengurung jemari dingin itu juga. "Berapa lama kau di balkon, Kuroko ?"desis Midorima. Kuroko terdiam sebentar. Helaan napasnya menjadi sedikit tidak teratur.

"Midorima- _kun_ …sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti Kise- _kun_ yang senang memelukku ?" tanya polos Kuroko. Midorima segera tersentak dari alam bawah sadarnya. Segera ia lepaskan pelukkannya dari Kuroko. Mata Kuroko menatap polos Midorima yang sudah seperti tomat. Wajah yang memerah itu dengan gelisah mencari lubang untuk bersembunyi. Dia bahkan tak yakin bisa menatap Kuroko sekarang.

"Aku memaafkanmu…" Cukup sebuah kalimat yang dapat mengembalikan wajah Midorima ke kondisi normal. Walau begitu otaknya tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal sekarang. Apa maksud dari Kuroko ? Apakah ia memaafkan aksi kurang ajarnya tadi, atau permasalahan yang itu ? Kuroko menggaruk kepalanya.

" _Etto_ … pada awalnya atau mungkin selalu, aku selalu berpikir kalau Midorima- _kun_ itu tidak suka denganku, cuek, dan…kejam mungkin ?" Kuroko menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan perkataannya,"dan titik di mana aku yakin bahwa kau kejam ketika kau menyuruhku untuk keluar dari tim karena tidak berguna." Jantung Midorima berdebar lebih cepat mengingat itu kembali.

"Tapi…aku baru menyadari bahwa Midorima- _kun_ terlalu peduli sehingga tidak ingin peduli lagi. Aku harusnya menyadari bahwa Midorima- _kun_ sama tertekannya—tidak maksudku… lebih tertekan daripada diriku saat di Teikou. Pasti menyakitkan bukan mengetahui sudah tidak ada orang yang berada di sisimu." Midorima ingat saat itu. Bukan ingat lagi, mungkin itu adalah mimpi buruk Midorima selama ini. Maaf jika ia tadi berbohong tentang mimpi kucing tersebut. Pada nyatanya… mimpi buruknya adalah perpisahan mereka.

"Aku bersyukur saat itu ada Momoi- _san_ , walau dengan bodohnya aku mengecewakannya. Midorima- _kun_ itu kuat." Midorima tanpa sadar mendengus kasar. Kuat apanya ? Menurutnya, kini dialah yang paling lemah. Dia bersyukur karena saat perebutan juara 3 di _Inter High_ , mereka melawan Yosen. Tentu saja lebih mudah untuknya. Karena yang bisa menghentikan _three point_ nya hanyalah Kagami dan Akashi, sekarang. Mungkin dia tak sanggup untuk melawan Kise nantinya.

"Tidak Midorima- _kun_ ! Kau kuat !" Kuroko mendekati Midorima lalu memukul dadanya pelan lalu berkata,"Kau satu-satunya orang yang memikirkan semua lawan kita ! Kau selalu ingin meminta maaf di setiap pertandingan di saat kita kelas 3 ! Kau selalu meninggalkan sebuah buket bunga tetapi, tidak sanggup mengetuk pintunya ! Dan kau dengan bodohnya membuang buket itu ke tong sampah. Aku ada di sampingmu saat itu ! Aku selalu meninggalkan buket itu bersamaan dengan pesan. Kau peduli Midorima- _kun_ !" Kini Kuroko mulai menangis.

"Kuroko, jangan menangis- _nanodayo_." Midorima mengusap air mata itu. "Maafkan aku,"bisik Midorima. Tangannya mengusap kepala Kuroko pelan. Tangan Kuroko menepis tangan berbalut perban itu.

"Aku tak ingin memaafkanmu, huh !" Aduh… bisa ruwet nih. Walau selama ini Kuroko yang dia kenal adalah laki-laki dan selalu bersifat gentleman, tapi Kuroko tetaplah seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu selalu sulit ditebak, apa yang ada di hati beda dengan yang di mulut, dan merepotkan ! Bagaimana Midorima bisa tahu walau dia jomblo menahun ? Ada ibu ada adek perempuan gimana gak tau. Jemari itu kini menggengam tangan kiri Midorima. Senyum tipis yang indah terbentuk begitu saja. Senyum yang dapat membuat kepala Midorima kosong dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

" _Watashi wa Hanamiya Hime desu. Kuroko Tetsuya janai_ (bukan Kuroko Tetsuya). Aku ingin kau memanggilku Hime jika ingin kumaafkan." Midorima seakan-akan dapat mendengar petir di langit yang sangat bersih itu.

"Ke…kenapa harus Hime ? Kenapa tidak Hanamiya – _nanodayo_ !" Kuroko atau harus ia panggil Hime sekarang tertawa kecil. Tawa itu kini benar-benar sempurna seperti tawa malaikat.

 _'… dia benar-benar seperti malaikat **yang terjatuh**.'_

"Entar _onii-san_ menengok juga lagi." Alasan tidak bermutu keluar dari mulut Hime. Midorima tidak dapat melihat isi pikiran maupun perasaan Hime saat ini. Apakah ada alasan dengan nama 'Kuroko' ?

"Hime… bisakah kau beritahu kenapa kau mengganti namamu menjadi Hanamiya Hime ?" Senyum di wajah Hime perlahan luntur. Pertahanan di depan mata luluh lantak seketika. Manik itu menunjukkan kekhawatiran, kesakitan, dan rasa terhianati.

"Bukankah… Tetsuna sudah memberitahu alasanku ?" Suara Hime sangatlah kecil. Seandainya ruangan ini penuh mungkin ia tak bisa mendengar suaranyanya. Tangan kiri Midorima menarik dagu Hime, memaksanya untuk berbicara. Manik _emerald_ itu menatap lurus ke manik _aquamarine_ meminta kenyataan.

"Aku diusir… _okaa-sama_ mengusirku. Apakah kau percaya dengan perkataanku?" Manik itu menjadi sayu seketika. Hime hanya bisa siap ketika pemuda di depannya menolak kenyataan yang ada dan lebih memilih untuk percaya dengan Tetsuna. Hime menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi 5 detik berikutnya. Helaan napas berat dari Midorima menyadarkan Hime dari bayangannya. Bayangan yang siap menangkapnya hidup-hidup.

"Aku…percaya" Hime segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Midorima memberikan senyuman tipis kepada Hime. "Lihatlah muka penuh keterkejutanmu- _nanodayo_ ,"lanjut Midorima. Tangan kanannya menggenggam surai baby blue yang lembut itu.

" _Nande_ ?" Midorima memeluk Hime tanpa paksaan. Membiarkan perempuan rapuh itu merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Hime dapat merasakan aroma sabun pencuci baju dan aroma mint dari tubuh Midorima. Rasa pelukkan itu hangat seperti pelukkan _otou-sama_. " _Otou-sama_ ,"bisik Hime tak terdengar. Suara yang tertutupi isakkan Hime terdengar, "Kenapa ? Kenapa kau percaya ? Kenapa kau memelukku ?" Midorima menenggelamkan kepalanya kesurai lembut itu.

"Kenapa ? Aku juga tidak tahu- _nanodayo_. Aku hanya percaya kalau kau takkan berbohong kepadaku soal ini- _nanodayo_. Berhentilah menangis-nanodayo, seorang putri ( _Hime_ ) tidak boleh menangis di hadapan orang lain." Hime memperkuat pelukkannya pada Midorima. Midorima hanya bisa membiarkan tindakkan Hime itu dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Dia membiarkan hal itu karena Hime seperti adiknya sendiri.

 **'Benarkah itu ?'**

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu. Ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur untuk besok- _nanodayo_." Midorima berusaha menutup mulutnya yang menguap itu. Midorima mengantar Hime ke kamarnya di lantai tiga. Mata Hime sedikit sembab akan tetapi, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

" _Arigatou_ … terimakasih telah percaya kepadaku." Midorima menelan ludahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih kepadaku- _nanodayo_. Kau ini sudah menjadi rekanku selama 3 tahun, jelas aku percaya dengan mu. Bukan berarti aku selalu memperhatikanmu ya. " Hime tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Midorima yang sudah kembali ke mode tsundere.

" _Ha'i, ha'i_ sebelum itu…" Hime berjinjit sehingga dapat mencapai wajah Midorima.

' **CUP** '

"Terimakasih atas pelukkan hangatmu tadi ya, Rou- _kun_." Hime mengedipkan matanya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Midorima yang membeku. Midorima tak bisa melupakan tekstur lembur yang tadi mengenai pipinya. Rona merah memenuhi pipi Midorima. Segara ia turun ke lantai dua dan menghantamkan kepalanya.

" **UWAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHH** "jerit Midorima tertahan. Dibaringkan tubuhnya tengkurap di sofa panjang. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi pipinya. Karena tidak nyaman tengkurap, dai berbaring telentang. Otaknya senang tiasa mengulang-ulang kejadian memalukan tadi. Lama- kelamaan tubuhnya tak sanggup untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi, sehingga memaksa manik _emerald_ nya untuk beristirahat.

-*-*-*

 _"Kau bisa memanggilku… Hime seperti, otou-sama ku ! Dan… suffiks –kun hanya untuk anak lelaki yang sudah tumbuh besar. Sebelum badanmu melewatiku, selamanya kau akan menjadi Rou-chan !"_

 **"HIME !!!"** **"DINGIN !!!"** **"SI*LAN !"**

Teriakkan-teriakkan penuh amarah membuat Midorima terbangun. Tangannya segera mencari kacamatanya yang terletak di meja. Tangan kirinya mengurut kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening. Ayolah dia baru saja tertidur selama sejam mungkin. Dan lihat sekarang jam berapa…

" _Kuso_ …" Midorima mengumpat dengan suara berat ketika melihat sekarang pukul 5 pagi. Ayolah, orang gila macam apa yang berteriak di jam seperti ini. Dia menyadari bahwa ada selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya yang beraroma vanilla. Dia menemukkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan sebuah pesan,

 _*coret*_ _Midorima-kun*coret* Rou-kun, janganlah tertidur di luar tanpa selimut di musim gugur ya._ _Hime_

Midorima hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Dadanya rasanya ingin pecah membaca pesan itu. Di baliknya kertas tersebut dan menemukan gambar yang indah. Gambar itu menggambarkan seorang malaikat yang dibelah setengah yang menggambarkan sayap indah penuh bulu di sebelah kanan dan sayap tulang yang mengerikan di sebelah kiri.

 **"HIME !!!"** **"GADIS S*ALAN !!! JANGAN LARI KAU !"**

Midorima melihat seseorang yang berlari menuruni tangga. Tawa riang akan penderitaan terdengar dari gadis itu. Gadis dengan celana training dan jaket biru sepaha. Rambut sebahu itu terus bergoyang memamerkan warna biru langit musim panas. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang di tangga. " _Hayaku_ !!! " Senyum lebar muncul di wajah porcelannya . Dia seperti seorang malaikat jika saja matanya tidak nampak kosong. Tidak, dia tetaplah seorang malaikat. Dia adalah malaikat terjatuh yang ingin Midorima tompang sayapnya.

Dan pada saat itu juga Midorima berhenti menganggap Kuroko sebagai adiknya. Sebab, Hime kini menjadi cinta pertamanya baik dulu atau sekarang. Senyum mengerikan muncul di bibir Midorima begitu saja. Midorima selalu menolak dipanggil tsundere karena…

Keluarga Midorima…

Selalu…

Akan mengejar…

Cinta mereka…

Membuat mereka…

Jatuh cinta…

Juga…

Dengan…

Segala cara…

Walaupun…

Itu mengotori…

Kedua tangan…

Milik mereka…

 **GREAT MODE OF MIDORIMA'S FAMILY: YANDERE MODE ACTIVACTED**

-*-*-*

 **Halo semua, di sini Keishu Tsuki kembali membawakan MidoKuro. Maaf jika sedikit. Saya niatnya ingin menambahkannya lagi dengan permasalahan internal Shuutoku. Tapi, saya segera memutuskan untuk memisahkannya dari bagian ini. Saya ingin di chapter ini murni acara Midokuro walau itu susah. Maaf jika romansu nya basi. Jujur saja, saya sendiri lemah di bidang romance. Kenapa tidak minta saran beta reader ? Sejujurnya, saya tidak punya beta reader untuk sekedar informasi. Semoga kalian puas membaca ini. Sekali lagi saya memberikan kuis yakni : Siapakah anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang akan dipairingkan selanjutnya ? Tuliskan juga alasannya !**


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. But If You're Weak, You Will be Throwed Away**

"Tunggu… apa yang kalian lakukan sepagi ini- _nanodayo_ ?" Midorima segera tersadar dari bayangan malaikatnya. Hime menatapnya bingung. Lalu tersenyum lebar ke Midorima sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

" _Ohayou, Rou-kun_ ! Tentu saja kami berlatih." Para anggota Kirisaki Daiichi tampak masih mengantuk walau penuh dengan amarah. "Yasudah, kami duluan ya !" Hime berjalan sambil dibuntuti anggota Kirisaki Daiichi. Midorima segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu mengejar anggota Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Boleh aku ikut- _nanodayo_ ?!" Hime membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Midorima. Senyum bebas tanpa beban muncul di wajah Hime. Senyum itu memicu senyuman tipis di wajah Midorima juga. Tangan berbalut perban itu membalas uluran tangan Hime.

"Tentu saja !"

-*-*-*-

" _Ohayou_ !!!!" seru Takao di ruang makan itu. Hime yang sedang memasak makanan, untuk sarapan mereka semua, membalasnya. Di meja makan, terdapat tubuh lelaki bersurai rumput laut yang terkapar lemas. Takao menepuk—menampar keras punggung Midorima yang sedang terkapar lemas di meja makan.

"ARGG !! BAKAO !!!" Midorima berujung hampir mencekik Takao, kalau saja Hime tidak memisahkan mereka berdua. "Maa… maaa Rou- _kun_ , Takao- _kun_ tidak bersalah atas hal ini. Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf karena tadi terlalu keras." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya lalu melepaskan Takao.

"Pfft…. Rou- _kun_ " Takao segera menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin ketika Midorima mengeluarkan aura mengerikan beserta telapak tangannya yang mengepal keras, siap meninju Takao kapan saja. "Oh ya, Shin- _chan_ , semalam kau ke mana ? Futonmu rapih banget, seolah-olah kau tidak tidur di sana." Midorima menguap sebelum membalas pertanyaan tidak bermutu dari Takao.

"Aku ketiduran di sofa di lantai 2- _nanodayo_. Aku terbangun begitu saja jam 2 pagi buta- _nanodayo_. Memangnya kenapa ? Hime, biar kubantu kau. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli dengan mu ya !" Midorima segera membantu Hime membereskan porsi-porsi makanan untuk mereka semua. Meninggalkan Takao yang kebingungan.

'Sejak kapan Shin- _chan_ memanggil Kuroko- _chan_ dengan sebutan Hime ?' Di saat Takao terjebak di dalam lamunannya sendiri, semuanya sudah siap di meja makan. Miyaji menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Midorima yang kembali dijawab dengan hal yang sama seperti yang Midorima katakan kepada Takao. Tim Shuutoku memutuskan untuk menunggu anggota Kirisaki Daiichi untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasih mereka.

"Untung saja kalian cepat datang, kalian sangat lama ! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Tertidur di _ofuro_ ?" bentak Hime. Mereka yang dibentak pun hanya bisa meruntuk di dalam hati. Mereka meruntuk karena Haizaki, yang berhasil mandi pertama, justru tertidur di dalam _ofuro_. Jangan lupa Hanamiya yang menyiram mereka dengan air yang membuat mereka harus ganti baju lagi.

Hime mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk duduk setelah puas menceramahi mereka semua. " _Itadakimasu_ !" ucap mereka. Tak seperti Shuutoku yang langsung menyerbu makanan mereka, Kirisaki Daiichi dan Hime melirik Midorima yang siap makan. Sebelum akhirnya…

' **KRAK** '

Suara patah timbul dari sumpit kayu yang digunakan oleh Midorima. Midorima melihat patahan sumpit itu yang sukses terbelah dua. " _Yappari_ , ternyata semuanya akan selalu mematahkan sumpit kayu setelah kulatih." Hime menyerahkan sepasang sumpit besi kepada Midorima lalu memakan sarapannya sendiri. Midorima membisikkan kata 'terimakasih' kepada Hime. Kesunyian sempat terbentuk, sampai Takao mulai berceletuk.

"Nee, Kuroko- _chan_ apa maksudmu 'kulatih' ?" Hime yang sudah menyelesaikan setengah dari nasinya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Takao.

"Tadi, aku mengajak Rou- _kun_ maksudku Midorima- _kun_ untuk berlatih bersama Kirisaki Daiichi. Tenang hanya sekedar pemanasan kok. Aku sudah memastikan bahwa Midorima- _kun_ tidak mengalami lecet satu pun." Nakatani merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini lalu mulai memberikan pertanyaan.

"Jika ingatanku betul, kami semua sudah berada di ruang makan jam 8 pagi. Berarti 'tadi' ini dimaksudkan pada jam berapa ?" Hime yang sedang sibuk menelan menunjukkan keempat jarinya. Takao tersedak lalu menyadari bahwa Midorima masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk dan sibuk memakan sarapannya.

"Bukankah tidak bagus jika seorang atlit kurang tidur ?" tanya Takao. Hime yang sudah selesai makan menyunggingkan senyum miring meremehkan.

"Tim kami sudah kujadwalkan untuk tidur pukul 8 malam lalu bangun pada pukul 4 pagi. Jika kita hitung maka mereka sudah tidur selama 8 jam yang merupakan waktu tidur ideal manusia remaja. Kehadiran Midorima dalam latihan kami merupakan hal yang tidak terduga. Aku menduga kalau dia terbangun karena keberisikan anggota kami di lantai 3. Lagipula latihan mereka hanya sekedar pemanasan yang tidak akan membunuh mereka." Kirisaki Daiichi dan Midorima meringis karena kalimat terakhir Hime. Apanya yang tidak membunuh. Tidak mati sih mereka, **HANYA** sekarat.

"Tapi, kau bukanlah seorang pelatih resmi ! Kau tidak tahu bahaya yang akan ditimbulkan jika kau terlalu memaksakan mereka semua !" Takao berang dengan sifat sok Hime. Walaupun Hime adalah kembaran dari Tetsuna, menurutnya mereka berdua bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Jika Tetsuna yang melatih Midorima mungkin dia akan percaya mengingat kemampuan Tetsuna.

"Takao- _kun_ , kau sudah terlalu meremehkanku. Apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa Aida Riko, pelatih Seirin, yang berhasil membawa Seirin ke puncak di musim dingin tahun lalu ? Apakah dia seorang pelatih resmi ?" Angin terasa membeku seketika. Perkataan Hime berhasil melawan argumen Takao begitu saja.

"Tapi…" Midorima mengeluarkan aura kekuasaannya untuk Takao. Takao segera menutup mulutnya. Midorima segera meminta maaf atas perlakuan Takao sebelumnya. Lalu menatap taja m anggota Shuutoku.

"Walaupun Hime bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya yang kalian kenal lagi, itu bukan artinya kalian bisa merendahkan kemampuannya. Dia termasuk sosok yang berada di balik cahaya _Kiseki no Sedai_." Hime menghentikan ucapan Midorima dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Midorima yang kini menjadi tomat untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Midorima- _kun_ tidak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku tidaklah sehebat kalian, tapi aku ingin sehebat kalian. Dan jika Takao- _kun_ meremehkan usiaku, maka akan kuberitahu fakta yang amat menarik. Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku bertanya kepada Nakatani- _san_ apa tugas dari seorang pelatih ?" Nakatani menghela napas sejenak lalu menjawab hal itu.

"Pelatih bertugas membimbing, mengendalikan kemampuan, dan memicu potensi kemampuan para atlit." Hime memberikan tepukkan terimakasih atas jawaban Nakatani.

"Pada dasarnya, pelatih berperan banyak dalam membimbing dan memicu potensi atlit-atlit mereka. Hanya 1 dari 10 pelatih mungkin yang berniat untuk mengendalikan kemampuan para atlit mereka. Percaya atau tidak, sejarah tim basketball Teikou dimulai dari 40 tahun yang lalu." Hime meminum segelas air lalu melanjutkan ceritanya kembali, "yang memulainya adalah seorang remaja laki-laki pada tahun pertama di Teikou. Dia mencari 5 pemain berpotensi yang bahkan belum bisa melakukan _dribble_ sekalipun. Dan dengan keajaiban di tangannya, mereka memenangkan Inter-High, Winter Cup, dan turnamen nasional."

"Mustahil…" desis semuanya di ruangan itu. Bahkan Midorima sendiri kaget akan fakta itu. Memenangkan kejuaraan hanya dengan 5 pemain saja rasanya sudah mustahil, apalagi 5 pemain yang belum bisa apa-apa !

"Dan merekalah pemicu rumor di setiap 10 tahun sekali, sekarang generasi keempat yakni _Kiseki no Sedai_. Mereka dulu dipanggil…" Hime menahan laju ceritanya lalu melirik kepada Nakatani. Nakatani menghela napas lelah lalu menjawabnya.

" _Daiichi no Sedai_. Aku terkejut bahwa masih ada orang yang mengetahui itu semua." Hime memberikan senyum lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa Nakatani- _san_ mengetahuinya ?" Semuanya menatap pelatih yang umurnya berkepala empat itu.

"Mereka _senpai_ ku. Aku tak mengingat nama-nama mereka hanya julukan mereka semua. Sang _point guard_ yang merupakan kapten kami mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengendalikan lapangan dengan arahannya mempunyai julukan ' _The Director_ '. Lalu seorang _three pointer_ yang sangat menyebalkan tapi selalu mengendalikan skor pertandingan dengan julukan ' _The Manager_ '. Ace mereka yang sangat sopan tapi mempunyai kemampuan untuk membakar semangat para pemain dengan julukan ' _The Rimfire_ '. Seorang center raksasa yang dapat melawan semua serangan tim lawan berjulukan ' _The Giant_ '. Lalu seorang pemain yang sangat menyebalkan karena kemampuannya yang dapat meniru kemampuan pemain lain ataupun mengacaukan ritme permainan yakni ' _The Imbalance_ '. Jangan lupakan seorang manager yang dapat mengetahui takdir permainan maupun para pemain yang selalu berada di samping ' _The Director_ ', _The Supervisor_." Nakatani menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang ini semua. Jika diingat-ingat kemampuan _Daiichi no Sedai_ maupun _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu serupa hanya beda level saja. _Daiichi no Sedai_ lebih dapat mengendalikan permainan mereka dan mempunyai kemampuan melebihi _Kiseki no Sedai_. Matanya menangkap bahwa Hime tersenyum tipis menyuruhnya diam.

"Dan terakhir… seorang pelatih yang dapat mengembangkan potensi para pemainnya dalam waktu beberapa bulan menjadi para monster ganas tapi jinak, _The Manipulator_. Di saat mereka kelas 2 , mereka masing-masing memilih murid penerus kemampuan mereka, huh, mereka semua adalah para pelatih tim-tim _Kiseki no Sedai_. Aku sendiri dilatih oleh _The Manager_ , tapi kami semua juga dilatih oleh _The Manipulator_ secara langsung untuk menjadi pelatih baru di tim Teikou saat itu jika _The Manipulator_ sudah lulus. Tapi… " Midorima menahan napas saat terjadi jeda. Tolong jangan katakan mereka menjadi penghancur harapan orang lain.

" _The Manipulator_ mengusir mereka dari klub karena marah akan tindakan mereka di sebuah pertandingan. Jika ingatanku benar itu karena mereka bermain hanya setengah hati. Kau tahu ? Mungkin kejadiannya lebih bisa disebut bermain menghancurkan harapan orang lain. Semenjak saat itu, kecuali _The Supervisor_ , _Daiichi no Sedai_ menghilang dari dunia basketball sampai saat ini." Hime memberikan tepuk tangan yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

"Alasan kenapa aku sangat yakin jika tidak ada yang terluka karena satu, aku mengikuti pedoman _otou-sama_ ku, kedua aku sudah menguji semua caranya dan itu berat dan luar biasa. Dan satu fakta tambahan bahwa _The Manipulator_ adalah…" Di saat itu juga Nakatani mengingat nama pelatihnya dulu.

"Kuroko Tetsuo," desis Nakatani. Kini dia menyadari mengapa cara melatih Hime sangat mirip dengan senpainya di masa SMP.

"Ding dong ! _Otou-sama_ adalah _The Manipulator_. Dan aku ingin mengalahkan rekornya !"

-*-*-*-

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi dan menyelesaikan makanan masing-masing lalu pergi mandi, kecuali Kirisaki Daiichi yang sudah selesai melakukannya. Hanamiya membersihkan piring, lagi karena keisengannya tadi, sedangkan Hime mengeringkan piring-piring itu. "Aku baru tahu nama ayahmu adalah Kuroko Tetsuo. Aku yakin waktu itu kau mengatakan kepada kami bahwa ayahmu adalah Shirokage Ouji." Hime tersenyum tipis. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengeringkan piring-piring itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuo ataupun Shirokage Ouji adalah orang yang sama. Seperti halnya Kuroko Tetsuya, Shirokage Hime, dan Hanamiya Hime. Mereka hanyalah seseorang yang mempunyai banyak identitas. Lagipula lebih menyenangkan jika seseorang mengenalku sebagai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dan Hanamiya Hime. Sebab Shirokage Hime hanyalah seorang yang berniat menguasai dunia di bawah nama Shirokage seperti keinginan keturunan Shirokage sebelumnya." Hanamiya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah mendengar jawaban Hime yang sangatlah kaku.

"Dan sebelum itu, kenapa kau menceritakan dongeng yang menakjubkan berjudul _Daiichi no Sedai_ ?" Hime yang sudah hampir saja meninggalkan ruang makan terdiamk lalu mulai mengatakan alasannya.

" _Otou-sama_ … semenjak mengusir seluruh _Daiichi no Sedai_ sangatlah menyesalinya—terlalu menyesalinya. Seandainya saja dia tak melakukan itu semua mungkin mereka sudah menjadi pemain nasional Jepang. Aku hanya mencoba melakukan cara sebaliknya dari _otou-sama_. Walau intinya sama saja, mereka, _Daiichi no Sedai_ dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ , sama hancurnya." Hanamiya meletakkan piring terakhirnya lalu membalas perkataan itu.

"Itu bukan maksudmu yang sebenarnya bukan ?" Hime tertawa kecil.

" _Sasuga_ , Hanamiya Makoto, _The Bad Boy_ dari _Crownless King_. Tentu saja bukan itu semua maksudku. Mungkin, aku dan Rou- _kun_ sudah berdamai—beraliansi mungkin ? Tapi, Shuutoku bukanlah aliasi ku. Aku harus meyakinkan mereka untuk beraliansi denganku—kita. Lagipula, bagaimana caranya aku membuat pasukan yang siap menghadapi para keajaiban jika tidak ada kepercayaan ?" Hime meninggalkan ruang makan lalu berhenti lagi.

"Tolong kumpulkan anggota tim di gym, Hanamiya- _senpai_ ." HIme tak perlu mengetahui ekspresi yang dibuat oleh orang tersebut. "dan tolong kumpulkan tim Shuutoku juga…" Hime tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan perkataanya, "Rou- _kun_."

"Baiklah- _nanodayo_."

-*-*-*-

" Saa… aku di sini ingin menawarkan sesuatu kepada Shuutoku dan memerlukan persetujuan Nakatani- _san_." Tim Shuutoku kebingungan dengan perkataan Hime dan mulai rebut sendiri. Hime berdeham lalu melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong,"aku ingin membantu kalian untuk berkembang—setidaknya mampu mengembangkan kemampuan Midorima- _kun_ hingga ke tahap mendekati _Zone_."

"Kurasa kami cukup kuat, tak memerlukan bantuanmu Kuroko." Takao masih berang dengan perkataan Hime di meja makan sebelumnya itu. Hime tertawa dalam meremehkan. Perempatan kasat mata muncul di dahi semua anggota Shuutoku, kecuali Midorima yang sudah mengakui kemampuan Hime dalam melatih.

"Kuat ? Omong kosong. Jika kalian kuat, mengapa kalian tidak bisa memenangkan Inter High ? Jangan menyela !" Hime memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Takao. "Mungkin, satu-satunya tim dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang bisa kalian lawan dengan baik hanyalah Yousen. Oh, sebentar ! Akan kutambahkan satu tim lagi Seirin !"

"Amat menyedihkan bukan Seirin ? Mereka sudah kehilangan ace mereka. Kedua ace mereka lagi !" Hime membuat ekspresi menyesal kepada mereka semua.

"Paling tidak, Tetsuna- _chan_ pasti bagaimana cara membuat Seirin sanggup melawan _Kiseki no Sedai_ ! Pasti mereka dapat bangkit setelah kepergian center dan cahaya serta bayangan mereka !" Hime menatap konyol dan malas Takao. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Tetsuna, Tetsuna, dan Tetsuna ! Itu terus yang kau ucapkan Takao !" Hime berjalan lurus menuju Takao. Senyum mengejek terbentuk di bibir manisnya. "Lalu, apakah Tetsuna-mu menolongmu di saat kau terpuruk ? Bagaimana caranya tim ini mau maju jika bayangan mereka tidak jelas. Tidak, bayangan mereka terlalu ingin menjadi cahaya !"

"Aku… bukanlah bayangan sepertimu Kuroko !" Hime tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa yang keluar sangatlah menusuk mereka.

"Kau tahu bahwa _point guard_ berfungsi untuk mengontrol permainan. Dan bayangan berfungsi untuk mengatur jalannya permainan. Sama bukan ? Kau mungkin bukan aku, Kuroko, _Phantom Sixth Man—Woman_. Hey Rou- _kun_ ! Apa aku masih berhak atas julukkan itu ?" Midorima hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi… sudah peraturan di dunia ini." Manik biru langit itu menggelap. "Jika kau lemah, maka kau akan dibuang. Aku melihat bahwa kau punya potensi Takao- _kun_ , tinggal pilihanmu untuk berkembang untuk lebih baik atau memilih untuk dibuang." Hime memberikan senyuman lirih kepada Takao.

" _Uso_ ! Bohong ! Tidak ada yang akan membuangku dari tim ini !" Hime menarik kerah kaus oranye Takao.

"Kau pikir para pemain cadangan kelas 3 di sini apa bodoh ! Maaf jika kata dibuang terlalu kasar, digantikan. Sekalinya kau tidak berguna ataupun tidak berkembang, maka kau akan digantikan !" Takao masih memandang Hime penuh dengan keputusasaan dari ketakutan untuk digantikan. "Jika tidak ada peraturan seperti itu… mengapa aku bisa berada di Seirin, tidak di sekolah terkenal lainnya ! Dan… mengapa aku bisa di Kirisaki Daiichi, bukannya tetap berlatih di Seirin !" Hime frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak mengetahui maupun mempercayai system digantikan ?

"Tunggu… jadi kau dibuang dari tim basket Seirin ?" Nakatani mencoba memastikan kebenaran itu dan hanya melihat tatapan datar yang mengiyakan.

"Sudah, jangan mengasihaniku. Baik untuk tawaran itu, bukankah akan lebih baik untuk memberitahu kebenaran tentang tim kalian bukan ?" Hime menyeringai lebar lalu membeberkan semuanya yang ia tahu, "Pertama, permainan kalian sekarang benar-benar berpusat dengan Midorima karena kalian kehilangan center kalian, Ootsubo- _san_. Kedua, Midorima- _kun_ … masih menahan kemampuannya sendiri." Tim Shuutoku ribut seketika. Ace mereka, tidak mengeluarkan kemampuannya sepenuhnya.

"Diam ! Kuroko- _san_ , bisakah kau jelaskan kepada kami ?" Nakatani meminta penjelasan lebih dalam dari Hime.

"Awalnya, kupikir kemampuan Midorima- _kun_ akan bertambah tahun ini melihat perkembangan _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa Midorima- _kun_ berusaha menekan kemampuannya sebisa mungkin. Alasan utamanya mungkin karena… dia terlalu takut untuk menjadi monster." Semuanya kebingungan dengan perkataan Hime. Midorima sendiri memalingkan wajahnya dari keramaian itu semua.

 _"Lihat, bu ! Anak itu rambutnya hijau !"_ _Dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua._ _"Hush, sudah pura-pura tidak melihatnya saja."_ _Selalu sendiri, tidak mempunyai teman._ _"Monster ! Kami akan membasmimu dari dunia ini !"_ _Tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Dia harusnya tak pernah ada._

Tangan dingin Hime menyadarkan Midorima dari lamunannya. Midorima tanpa sadar membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya akan didengar oleh Hime, "aku… bukan monster." Hime menepuk kepala Midorima ringan.

" _Ha'i, ha'I_ , satu hal yang aku ingin kau ingat, Rou- _kun_. Kau bukanlah seorang monster, lagipula kemana Midorima Shintarou yang optimis dan egois." Hime menyentil dahi Midorima lalu menunjukkan sebuah _omamori_ (jimat keberuntungan). Tangannya meletakkan _omamori_ itu di tangan Midorima.

"Lihat, jika kau seorang monster seharusnya kau terbakar karena memiliki _omamori_. Aku ingin _omamori_ ini melindungimu dari segala kesialanmu, jadi berhenti menyusahkan teman-temanmu dengan _lucky item_ mu ya !" Midorima menyadari bahwa di belakang _omamori_ itu terdapat sebuah pesan.

 _Apakah ini benar Midorima Shintarou-kun ? Aku ingin berterimakasih kepadamu yang sudah setia menonton dan mengikuti perkataanku. Namaku Ohayako Asami, peramal Oha-Asa. Aku ingin mengadiahkanmu omamori ini kepadamu. Sejujurnya, aku sudah ingin menutup acaraku 3 tahun yang lalu, jika Hime-dono tidak memintaku. Hime-dono mengatakan kepadaku bahwa seorang temannya sangatlah senang dengan Oha-Asa._ _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, usia memakan tulangku. Aku harus menutup Oha-Asa tahun ini, mungkin hari di mana kau membaca pesan ini. Omamori ini hanya ada dua di dunia, salah satunya berada di tanganmu dan di tangan Hime-dono. Walau Hime-dono seorang Aquarius, dan kau seorang Cancer aku harap hubungan kalian langgeng hingga ke pernikahan. Kalian terlihat cocok -_

Api kebahagian memancar dari tubuh Midorima. Dia bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan _omamori_ itu selama hidupnya. "Yoho, Rou- _kun_." Hime mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Midorima. Midorima menangkap kedua tangan Hime. Manik emeraldnya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

" _Arigatou… arigatou-nanodayo_ ! Tolong bantu aku untuk bisa melawan Akashi- _nanodayo_ !" Hime terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa kembali. Dia menyentil dahi Midorima sekeras mungkin.

"Astaga, kau saja sekarang masih belum mekar sempurna, bagaimana jadinya jika melawan Akashi- _kun_ ! Ya ampun… kau seperti anak kecil saja. Memang apa sih pesan Asami- _obaasan_ ?" Midorima menggenggam erat pesan itu tak membiarkan Hime menyentuhnya.

Hime kini berbalik menatap Nakatani. "Permasalahan ace kalian mungkin bisa kuatasi. Ketiga, kalian harus bisa menemukan pengganti Ootsubo- _senpai_. Keempat, kalian kekurangan informasi terkait lawan kalian. Kelima, maaf saja Nakatani- _san_ , anda tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat suatu keajaiban maupun menumbuhkannya."

"Permasalahan kelima itu memang sejatinya permasalahan terberat kami. Pada dasarnya, gaya permainan atlit haruslah dicari oleh atlit itu sendiri dan mengembangkannya sendiri. Mungkin, satu-satunya yang dapat melakukan itu, yang kukenal, hanyalah Kuroko Tetsuo- _senpai_." Nakatani mengakui kemampuan salah satu dari _Daiichi no Sedai_ dalam membuat 5 orang pemain menjadi sang juara dalam kurung waktu beberapa bulan saja.

"Tidak, sekarang akan menjadi dua orang ! Aku akan mengikuti jalan _otou-sama_ ! Dan keenam, permasalahan yang paling fatal adalah…. Midorima- _kun_ terlalu sering menggunakan tangan kiri, tidak, selalu melakukan shoot dengan tangan kiri ! Lalu kau tidak bisa untuk mengshoot dengan arah miring jika melakukannya dari _center line_ atau dari _full court_. Serta, kalian terlalu memberatkan semua permasalahan kekalahan kepada sang ace." Tim Shuutoku tidak menerima perkataan terakhir Hime.

"Eh ! Tapi jika perkiraanku benar, sampai sekarang masih ada kertas terror maupun sampah di loker Midorima- _kun_ , benarkan ?" Hime menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya siap untuk menerkam Shuutoku kapan saja. Itu semua adalah kebenaran semenjak mereka di Teikou.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu ?" bisik Midorima. Nakatani menatap pemainnya serius, meminta penjelasan setelah latihan.

"Aku juga menyadari bahwa permainan Takao- _kun_ dengan Midorima- _kun_ kurang maksimal. Jika kalian akan menggunakan serangan cepat itu, kenapa tidak mengopernya dari depan atau belakang ? Mengoper dari kiri terlalu jelas. Sekali lagi… apakah kalian ingin beraliansi denganku ? Tenang saja ini semua tidak akan bocor." Hime memberikan senyum lebar mengerikan.

Nakatani hanya bisa menerima segala kekurangan timnya itu. Dia, tidak bisa untuk mencapai level Tetsuo. Tapi ada orang yang menawarkan hal itu. Matanya menyorot kepada raja veteran muda, tentu saja keinginan terbesarnya adalah memenangkan pertandingan. Dan seharusnya dia tahu keputusan terbaik yang akan dia pilih. Dua pilihan yang akan menentukan masa depan tim mereka. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Matanya melihat Hime yang menunjukkan senyum lima jari, Midorima yang dengan teguh menginginkan hal yang terbaik di tim ini, Takao yang masih terpuruk dengan kenyataan, dan anggota tim yang lain yang menunggu keputusannya itu. Baiklah, inilah keputusannya.

-*-*-*-

 **Deng… deng… deng !!! Clifthanger !!! Apa ya yang akan dijawab oleh Nakatani-san ? Hari ini, aku memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan para pembaca ! *semoga tidak rusak lagi di FFN author notenya*** **Shin raven : Ah… arigatou ! Ini lanjutannya lho !** **Mayumi kato : Siapa ya ??? Nobody knows !!! Kok tahu sih aku nulis di wattpad ? Sejujurnya dalam fasilitas menulis, aku lebih suka wattpad jarang nge hang sih. Namanya sama kok kayak di FFN, KeishuTsuki !!! Aku menulis anime one-shot yang kebanyakan KnB sih. Cuman ya lagi mingat aja gitu.** **Endless1209 : Makasih… soal update, aku ini tidak menentu alias moody. Aku juga kaget pas chap ini selesai cepet banget. Kalau liburan aku langsung megang laptop seharian buat ngetik kayaknya hahaha. Tapi jangan berharap banyak kalau cepet update, tahun ini, jika naik, aku kelas 9 SMP. Jadi sabar ya.**


	10. Chapters 10

**10\. If Somebody Has A Scratched, I'll Break Your Bones**

"Baiklah… aku menerima tawaranmu, Kuroko- _san_." Hime tersenyum lebar saat jawaban yang ia tunggu keluar. Hime mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Nakatani. Lalu dia mengalihkan padangannya kepada semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah… dengan begini aku akan menjadi manager kalian—Shuutoku. Semua data kertas tentang kemampuan dan perkembangan tim lain, kecuali tim kami tentunya, sudah kubawa dan akan kuserahkan nanti di mansion. Jika _training camp_ telah usai, data-data selanjutnya akan kukirim ke Midorima- _kun_ untuk menghindari kecurigaan. " Hime menepuk kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil. Lalu meniup peluitnya untuk memulai latihan.

"Kuharap kalian tidak masalah untuk bermain polisi-maling di gunung ini. Polisi adalah Shuutoku dan maling adalah Kirisaki Daiichi. Harap tentukan spot yang akan digunakan sebagai markas. Dalam waktu sejam, polisi harus menangkap seluruh maling dan maling harus bisa tak tertangkap. Jika hanya satu maling saja yang tidak tertangkap, maling lah yang menang. Ada pertanyaan ?" Anggota tim Shuutoku berusaha memproses latihan baru mereka.

"Bukankah kami terlalu diberatkan ?" tanya seseorang dari tim polisi. Hime tersenyum mengerikan.

"Seorang raja harusnya bisa mengalahkan maling bukan ? Satu jamnya sudah dimulai, lho. Para maling sudah kabur ! Pihak yang kalah akan berlari mengintari gym sebanyak 100 kali. _Ganbatte_ !" Semuanya segera lari secepat mungkin. Di gym itu hanya tersisa Nakatani dan Hime yang menciptakan kekakuan.

"Kuroko- _san_ , bagaimana dengan kabar Kuroko- _senpai_ ?" ujar basa-basi Nakatani. Hime memberikan senyum lebar yang terlihat tulus.

" _Otou-sama_ baik-baik saja kok ! Menurut Nakatani- _san_ , bagaimana caranya Shuutoku meningkatkan _defense_ mereka ?" Hime segera mengalihkan pembicaraan ke permasalahan internal Shuutoku. Nakatani menghela napas lelah, sampai sekarang ia masih mencari jawaban untuk itu semua.

" _Defense_ terbaik kami sampai saat ini adalah Midorima. Seandainya saja dia bukanlah _Shooting Guard_ , pasti dia bisa menggantikan posisi Ootsubo. Terpaksa kami menarik beberapa pencetak skor sebagai pertahanan lalu memusatkan penyerangan kepada Midorima dan dibantu oleh Takao." Hime memegang dagunya. Dia berusaha memikirkan apa yang bisa membantu tim aliansi mereka ini.

"Saya bisa membantu anda, Nakatani- _san_. Tetapi, prosesnya akan lama untuk mencetak _center_ berkualitas." Nakatani menatap bingung Hime karena perkataannya itu lalu mengabaikannya.

"Lalu menurutmu siapa ?" tanya Nakatani sambil menatap anak perempuan yang sangat sulit dibaca ini.

"Ya, kita lihat nanti saja."

"Yosh, karena tim maling yang kalah mari kita berlari sebanyak 100 kali !" Kedua anggota tim dalam keadaan terengah-engah beristirahat selama 5 menit. Midorima melihat bahwa Hime sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Hime, apa yang sedang kau lakukan- _nanodayo_ ?" Hime menjawab pertanyaan Midorima dengan mudah tanpa harus berhenti melakukan pemanasan.

"Pemanasan sebelum lari." Semuanya, Shuutoku, menatap aneh Hime. Hime yang merasa bingung menanyakan kenapa. Dan jawabannya membuat Hime tertawa.

"Kirisaki Daiichi adalah timku. Ketika mereka dihukum, aku juga harus dihukum. Mudah sih menurutku." Hime lalu memimpin anggota timnya untuk berlari sebanyak 100 kali. Takao menyadari keanehan dari Hime yang sekarang.

"Nee, Shin- _chan_ … sejak kapan Kuroko- _chan_ larinya secepat itu ?" Midorima memperhatikan gaya lari Hime yang stabil. Sangat stabil sehingga dapat memimpin barisan pelari. Oh lihatlah keringatnya itu. Bagaimana wanginya, apakah semanis aroma tubuhnya.

"Shin- _chan_ , kau mimisan." Takao sweet drop dengan tingkah baru Midorima. Kemana Midorima yang selalu bersikap _cool_ , walau gagal, itu ? Midorima mengambil sapu tangan untuk mengelap mimisannya itu. Diambilnya handuk bersih untuk Hime. Tepat setelah Hime menyelesaikan putarannya yang keseratus, dilemparnya, dishootnya, handuk itu ke Hime.

"Ah, _arigatou_ Rou- _kun_. Apakah mempunyai air ?" Tanpa pikir panjang Midorima menyerahkan botol minumnya sendiri kepada Hime. Iya, botol air yang sudah diminum oleh Midorima. Sekejap Takao merasakan aura Kise pada Midorima. (AN : Kira-kira sparkle !)

"Ah maaf sudah membuat handukmu kotor, Rou- _kun_. Akan kucuci nanti." Midorima segera mengambil handuk itu lalu membuat ekspresi yang tidak Takao ketahui. Matanya sedang beristirahat sejenak, jadi sabar lah ! Takao akhirnya bisa melihat kalau senyum, walau lebih mirip seringai, terbentuk tipis di bibir Midorima.

"Ah, tidak perlu- _nanodayo_. Aku akan mencucinya sendiri- _nanodayo_." Hime tidak mengatakan apapun lagi lalu menghadap anggota timnya yang setengah mati, kecuali Nijimura dan Haizaki. Di balik punggung Hime masih berdiri Midorima yang tertawa kecil. Lah mending tawanya termasuk golongan normal, ini termasuk golongan setan yang berhasil menjerat malaikat.

"Oi, Takao… si Midorima itu, mulai gila ya ?" Miyaji pun mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan Midorima. Tangan Miyaji lalu menepuk pundak Takao. Takao mendapati kalau Miyaji tersenyum menyeramkan, walau tidak seburuk Midorima yang sekarang, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "Kau sadarkan Midorima dengan ini." Miyaji memberikan sebuah bola basket kepada Takao.

"Kenapa harus aku, _senpai_ !?" Takao meringis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melempar bola basket ke Midorima. Kedua tangan Miyaji kini menekan pundak Takao keras. Senyum lebar mengerikan bak gurita di anime sebelah muncul di wajah Miyaji.

"Kau kan temannya. Lagipula, senpaikan mu-t-lak." Teman apanya ? Babu-majikan kali. Dan apa-apaan dengan kata mutlak itu ! Memangnya senpainya itu Akashi ? Atau justru ketularan mantan captain Teikou, eh bukan deh dia sekarang captain Rakuzan ?

Takao menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu melemparkan bola basket itu sekuat tenaga ke kepala hijau. Sebelum itu terjadi, bola basket itu ditangkap oleh Midorima yang tersenyum lebar. Walaupun Midorima memberikan senyum lebar, auranya sangatlah buruk. Takao berusaha menciptakan tawa kering yang membuka keheningan di wilayah Shuutoku. "Ta-ka-o… apa perlu ku ajarkan kau bagaimana caranya meng- _shoot_ dengan benar ?"

"Tunggu, Shin- _chan_ … Shin- _chan_ dengarkanlah penjelasanku ! _Minna tatsukete_ !!!"

Hime membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat bahwa Midorima sedang berlatih _shoot_ bersama Takao. "Ah… Shuutoku ramai juga ya." Hime memegang pipi gembulnya itu, merasa bernostalgia. Berbeda dengan pandangan Kirisaki Daiichi yang melihat Midorima sedang berlatih _shoot_ bersama Takao yang siap di- _shoot_. Diam-diam mereka mendoakan _point guard_ Shuutoku itu.

"Bolehkah saya meminta untuk latih-tanding sekali lagi ?" Nakatani yakin jika dia mempunyai penyakit jantung, dia sudah mati tadi. Hime yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya untuk permintaan yang sulit ia putuskan, sudah cukup untuk membunuhnya begitu saja. Nakatani berdeham untuk memberi waktu perpanjangan dari jawaban.

"Mungkin akan saya izinkan jika anda bisa mengawasi jalannya permainan seperti sebelumnya." Nakatani tidak menginginkan anak-anak didiknya terluka sebelum pertandingan begitu saja. Hime menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu berteriak.

" _Sumimasen_ ! Saya tidak bisa mengawasi jalannya pertandingan kali ini ! Saya harus pergi sebentar !" Midorima menunjukkan wajah kecewanya lalu bertanya. Wajah kecewa yang dibuat Midorima lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan permen.

"Kenapa ?" Hime lalu tertawa ragu lalu menjawabnya.

"Sebenarnya, bahan masakkan sudah habis. Mengingat sebagian dari peserta memakan 2-3 porsi normal. Dan pada malam hari ada yang menyusup ke dapur." Hime menatap tajam Haizaki yang bersiul santai. "…dan hari ini ada diskon," bisik tipis Hime. Nakatani memaklumi hal itu, terutama diskon. Istrinya juga seperti itu kadang.

"Tapi, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk melindungi daerah rawan serang itu." Hime menunjukkan satu set pelindung lutut, siku, dan kepala. "Aku membuatnya sendiri dan sudah kucoba sehingga aman." Pelindung itu terbuat dari lateks dan dilapisi lapisan tipis yang ringan. Hime memberikan set itu ke Nakatani yang berada di sebuah kantong.

"Aku sudah mengaturnya agar lapisan itu keras dan lentur. Aku izin terlebih dahulu." Hime menunjuk Hanamiya dan Nijimura untuk mengawasi anggota Kirisaki Daiichi. Tangan Hime mengambil shinaii lalu tersenyum mengerikan.

"Jika ada yang tergores satu saja… akan kupatahkan tulang kalian." Hime membuat sebuah tawa mengerikan setelah ancaman itu. Salah satu dari anggota Kirisaki Daiichi berbisik tidak yakin akan hal itu. Dia berpikir bahwa Hime tidak mendengarnya sehingga berbicara seenaknya.

 **"KRAK"**

"Ah _gomen_ , sepertinya aku mematakan _shinaii_ -ku. Shigehiro- _kun_ , nanti aku pinjam milikmu ya. Ingat dengan perkataanku tadi ya, _minna-san_." Keheningan terbentuk begitu saja. Hanamiya selaku captain Kirisaki Daiichi berdeham pelan lalu berusaha membangkitkan semangat mereka.

"Mari bermain seadil mungkin untuk nyawa kita !" " _Osu_ !"

"Maaf, tadi ada suatu kendala. Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya ?" Hime tersenyum bangga melihat bahwa Kirisaki Daiichi memenangkan satu permainan. Matanya menelusuri keadaan para pemain. Di pandangannya, dia bisa melihat seringai kebahagian Ogiwara kembali. Keseriusan Nijimura dalam melakukan _drive_ dan berhasil menerobos pertahanan lawan dan melakukan _dunk_. Manik abu-abu Haizaki yang diam-diam menelusuri permainan lawan terutama Midorima. Hanamiya yang mengatur jalannya pertandingan.

Di daerah Shuutoku dia dapat melihat para pemain yang bekerja keras. Dimulai dari tatapan serius Nakatani yang berusaha mempelajari gerakan tim mereka, lalu para pemain cadangan yang menatap malas, atau benci, ke Midorima, Miyaji yang sibuk menyemangati, lebih seperti memarahi, teman setimnya. Jangan lupakan Takao yang dengan serius melakukan pass dan steal.

"Permainan Takao- _kun_ sedikit berantakan," kritik Hime. Midorima sendiri kini melakukan _shoot_ walau akhirnya dihentikan oleh Nijimura. Hime tersenyum sinis ketika permainan berakhir dengan kemenangan Kirisaki Daiichi. Hime merangkul kedua orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap tim di saat dia pergi.

"Kalian tidak meremehkan perkataanku, bukan ?" Hanamiya dan Nijimura berteriak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul kalian dan mengingatkan tentang perkataannya yang sebelumnya. Ya, mending kalau apa yang sebelumnya dikatakan Hime bukanlah sesuatu ancaman yang mengerikan. Lah ini ! Ngancam buat mematahkan tulang mereka, dan itu terbukti dia bisa mematahkan sebuah _shiinai_.

"Kami gak macam-macam kok !" seru Haizaki berusaha meyakinkan Hime. Hime menunjuk Midorima, tidak, tangan kanannya yang sedikit bengkak. Senyum Hime melebar mengerikan lalu kembali bertanya.

"Itu… baik-baik saja ? Aku tak pernah mematahkan janjiku. Jadi, lebih baik kalian berbaris dan berdoa jika aku tidak membuat kalian batal ikut Winter Cup." Hime meregangkan buku-buku jarinya. Suara gemeletuk tulang menjadi backsound dari kegiatan itu. Sebelum tangan Hime bergerak, tangan besar Midorima menangkap kedua telapak tangan itu.

"Tidak usah- _nanodayo_. Lebam ini timbul karena aku gagal menahan dunk Nijimura- _senpai_ , jadi ini bukan salah timmu- _nanodayo_." Hime segera membungkuk minta maaf kepada mereka semua, terutama Midorima, karena kesalahpahamannya. Hime juga meminta maaf secara khusus kepada Midorima karena lukannya itu.

"Daripada itu, aku lebih memilih jika kau menciumi lukaku- _nanodayo_ ," gumam Midorima. Sayangnya itu terdengar oleh Hime. Hime menarik tangan kanan Midorima dan mencium buku-buku jari itu satu persatu. Semuanya menganga melihat aksi Hime. Bahkan Midorima tak bisa melakukan apapun alias membeku.

"Baiklah… _master_ ~" Hime memberikan senyuman, yang tampak menggoda bagi Midorima, lalu menepuk ringan kepalan tangan itu. "Se~le~sai !" Hime memberikan senyuman cerah dengan aura terang menenangkan. Darah mengucur tiba-tiba dari hidung mancung Midorima. Badan pemuda setinggi 195 cm itu terkapar di lantai gym dengan darah yang tidak berhenti keluar sehingga darah tersebut menggenang di lantai.

Takao mencoba menyadarkan Midorima yang mulai membiru. "Shin- _chan_ ! Shin- _chan_ ! _Senpai_ ! Shin- _chan wa shine_ !! ( Shin-chan mati !!)" Miyaji hanya pasrah melihat tingkah laku Midorima. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu menjawab perkataan Takao.

"Dia gak bakal mati semudah itu. Biarkan saja dia." Nijimura sebagai, mantan, senpai yang baik, membersihkan darah Midorima dari lantai gym. Haizaki juga membantunya dengan mengangkat, menyeret, Midorima ke pinggir gym. Berikut motif mereka berdua :

"Takutnya lantai gym dikerumuni semut."- Nijimura Shuuzo, mantan senpai dan captain korban.

"Ngeganggu waktunya latihan badannya."- Haizaki Shougo, mantan rekan se-tim korban.

"Are ? Aku salah ya ?"- Hanamiya Hime, pelaku tidak sengaja.

Setelah kejadian sebelumnya, kedua tim memutuskan untuk tetap berlatih. "Baiklah ! Kalian, Kirisaki Daiichi, akan berlatih seperti biasanya. Aku akan melatih Shuutoku terlebih dahulu." Seorang pemain cadangan mengangkat tangannya. Hime menatap pemain tersebut lalu membiarkannya bertanya.

"Bisakah kau mengembangkan kemampuan kami semua ?" Hime tertawa ringan.

"Kalian masih meremehkan ku ya. Baiklah, mari kita coba bermain three on three ! Kami mengharapkan 3 pemain dari pihak Shuutoku." Hime sendiri menunjuk Ogiwara, Nijimura, dan Haizaki untuk bermain. "Jangan berkata bahwa ini tidak adil atau lawan kalian lebih hebat dari kalian ! Ini hanya pertandingan 1 poin." Anggota Shuutoku akhirnya memilih tiga pemain mereka lalu menyatakan kesiapan mereka.

"Saa… mari kita mulai !" Bola jatuh di tangan Shuutoku terlebih dahulu. Mereka segera berusaha menyerang. Tapi, pertahanan ketiga pemain pilihan Hime men-guard mereka dengan ketat. Sekalinya mereka lepas dari penjagaan, pasti akan tertahan kembali. Takao selaku point guard mereka berusaha mencari celah pertahanan Ogiwara. Karena terlalu serius mencari celah, cengkraman Takao melemah sehingga Ogiwara bisa melakukan steal.

Bola tersebut segera direbut oleh Haizaki yang segera membawanya ke ring lawan. " Walau ini hanya permainan, aku takkan membiarkan kalian menang !" Miyaji berhasil menepis bola basket tersebut, tapi tepat di saat bola tersebut akan ditangkap oleh Takao, Nijimura sudah menangkapnya dan melakukan shoot. "Jadi… kalian mengerti ? Apa Nakatani-san bisa menjelaskannya ?"

"Pertahanan seperti Seihou dan menyerang seperti Touou. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat strategi seperti ini ?" Hime hanya memberikan senyum tipis dan tanda damai.

"Wakaranai. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Aku hanya mencoba melatih mereka seperti tim lain dan boom !" Hime melebarkan tangannya dan bersikap innocent lalu kembali memasang wajah serius." Di sini aku akan segera memperbaiki posisi permainan kalian. Sebenarnya aku ingin memulainya dari Midorima-kun, tapi…" Mereka semua menatap Midorima yang masih terkapar.

"Jadi, aku putuskan sebaiknya Takao- _kun_ saja yang lebih dahulu. Walau akan sedikit sulit sih…" Hime menggerutu di kalimat terakhirnya. Takao yang masih dalam kondisi labil, segera terpuruk. Dia memojokkan dirinya di pojok ruangan lalu mengeluarkan aura yang sangat gelap.

"Aku bercanda. Baiklah… kita mulai dari mana ya ? Bagaimana dengan… mengatasi _ankle break_ !" seru Hime. Semuanya, Shuutoku, kebingungan dengan perkataan Hime.

"Jangan bercanda Kuroko- _chan_. Jika ingatanku benar, hanyalah Akashi dan Nash Gold yang… uwah !" Takao menjerit kecil ketika kakinya terpeleset dan menangkap manik aquamarine yang bersinar terang serta tangan kanan Hime yang menggenggam bola basket. Hime segera membantu Takao berdiri dari posisinya yang jatuh terduduk.

"Kini, tambahkan namaku dalam ingatanmu yang bisa menggunakan _ankle break_ , yang kau tahu, jika kau punya keinginan yang kuat kau bisa menambahkan namamu nantinya." Mata Takao berbinar-binar. Dia ingin sekali mencoba hal yang sama kepada Akashi. Pasti dia akan terlihat keren jika dia berhasil melakukan hal itu.

"CTAK !" Hime menyentil dahi lebar Takao yang sedang berimajinasi. Takao mengelus dahinya itu, mengingat betapa kuatnya sentilan Hime. Bola basket juga terbang menghantam kepala Takao. Takao yang sudah jatuh dari tangga, ketiban durian pun jatuh terkapar. Untungnya gak mati sih.

"Ajariku juga, Hime- _nanodayo_." Manik emerald Midorima menatap tajam Takao.

'Terlalu dekat- _nanodayo_. Pergi ke neraka saja kau, Bakao !' Begitulah apa yang dikatakan Midorima melalui matanya itu. Mari kita ucapkan kepada Hime yang membangkitkan sifat dere-dere Midorima. Sayangnya sifat dere-derenya dikalahkan oleh sifat yan nya. Ya… sudahlah.

"Woy, Midorima ! Kau mau ke mana ? Ini sudah jam tidur !" Miyaji meneriaki Midorima yang membawa futonnya pergi dari kamar para anggota starter Shuutoku. Midorima seperti tidak mendengar perkataan Miyaji, pergi dengan santai. Alis Miyaji berkedut kesal. Ditatapnya adik dari senpainya, Kimura.

"Kimura, _pineapple_ !" Hahaha… sepertinya keluarga Miyaji berhutang banyak dengan keluarga Kimura karena selalu menghabiskan stock nanas mereka. Takao hanya bisa menghentikan Miyaji walau menjadikan kepalanya benjol. Ingatlah peribahasa "tidak ada batang, akarpun jadi" yang bermutasi menjadi "tidak ada Midorima, Takaopun jadi".

"Shin- _chan_ , mau ngapain ya ?" bisik Takao sebelum menutup matanya dan jatuh tertidur bersama semua anggota Shuutoku yang ada. Midorima itu aneh, makanya pola pikirnya sulit ditebak saking anehnya. Jadi… apakah kalian bisa menebak Midorima ke mana ?

Perempuan berbadan kurus tinggi itu perlahan melangkah ke tempat kesukaannya. Tangan kanannya membawa laptop, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa peralatan untuk menggambar. Jangan lupakan seperangkat alat teh di atas kepalanya. Manik aquamarine itu menatap tajam ruangan itu, mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Tangan yang lebih besar mengambil alat minum teh yang berada di atas kepala bersurai _baby blue_ itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini- _nanodayo_ ?" Hime selaku pihak yang tertangkap hanya bisa terkekeh ragu. Midorima membawakan perangkat teh itu ke meja yang tersediakan. Midorima menatap dalam Hime yang sedang menyeduhkan teh untuknya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kuulang lagi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini-nanodayo ? Seorang perempuan tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam." Hime menunjukkan laptop dan alat menggambar yang dia bawa. Lalu memberikan senyum tipis sebelum menjawabnya.

"Bekerja." Midorima mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Seingatnya, Hanamiya Corp lumayan berpengaruh di Jepang walau tidak seperngaruh Akashi Corp apalagi Shirokage Corp. Apa mungkin…

"Tidak, ini cuman pekerjaanku sebelum aku menjadi 'Hanamiya Hime' lumayan buat tambahan uang jajan. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sini, Rou- _kun_ ?" Badan Midorima membeku seketika. Manik emeraldnya tertutupi oleh kacamatanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan agar kau tidak tidur terlalu malam lagi –nanodayo." Hime mengabaikan alasan tak jelas dari Midorima. Kedua tangannya mulai sibuk mengerjakan 'pekerjaan' nya. Midorima memang suka suasanan sepi. Tapi… kalau didiamin sama doi mana enak sih #eaa.

"Oh ya… masalah pertanyaan tadi pagi…" Midorima mencoba mengungkit topik yang dibicarakannya tadi pagi. Permasalahan internal Kiseki no Sedai dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, Hime menjawab hal itu.

"Maksudmu yang 'apakah aku membenci Kiseki no Sedai ?' jawabannya maka iya, aku benci kalian. Tapi bukankah itu juga berlaku sebaliknya ?" Pedang Excalibur menikam jantung Midorima dengan kejamnya. Dibenci sama doi itu sakit tau #eaa_authornya_sedeng. " _Dakedo_ … bukankah kebencian adalah hal yang penting untuk manusia juga ? Kebencian dapat menjadi ambisi kita untuk tetap mencoba. Kalau bukan karena aku benci kalian mungkin aku tidak akan bermain basket lagi hahaha…" Tawa datar itu segera menyadarkan Midorima.

"Tunggu… bukannya kau sangat menyukai basket- _nanodayo_ ? Oleh karena itu kau terus bermain bukan ?" Pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya itu. Sejujurnya, dia sangat yakin bahwa Hime ,tidak konteks pembicaraan ini adalah Kuroko, sangatlah menyukai basket.

"Tidak, aku hanya membencinya. Hanya kebencian yang mengikatku dengan basket. Selain kebencian, mungkin basket tidaklah menarik lagi." Midorima tidak melawan perkataan Hime. Walau dia mengatakan benci manik _emerald_ itu masih bisa melihat kesedihan, kegoyahan, dan rasa suka dengan basket. Suasana segera menjadi kaku sekejap. Hime berdeham pelan lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Ingin bermain 20 pertanyaan ?"

"18. Jam berapa kau biasanya tidur- _nanodayo_ ?"

"Jam 4 pagi."

"Sekarang giliranku, Rou- _kun_. Apakah kau tidak sakit ? Sifatmu aneh tau. Lebih aneh daripada biasanya." Midorima memajukan bibirnya sedikit tanpa sadar, kesal.

"Maa…maa… jangan seperti itu. Sudah jawab saja."

"Aku sehat. 19. Apakah kau menyukai seseorang ? Saat 'itu' Kuroko- _san_ , Tetsuna, mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai Akashi. Itu benar atau tidak ?" Hime tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Midorima. Midorima hanya memberikan tatapan aneh kepada HIme.

"Itu sudah dua pertanyaan, lho. Ya sudah… aku tidak menyukai seseorang saat ini. Dan apa yang dikatakan Tetsuna itu… bohong." Midorima segera menutup laptop Hime lalu memaksa Hime untuk berbaring di atas _futon_ bersamanya. Sifat tsundere Midorima dengan ganasnya dikuasai oleh hatinya itu.

"Tidur- _nanodayo_. Sudah tengah malam." Hime hanya tertawa kecil. Tangan lentiknya menyentuh wajah tegap Midorima lalu mengambil kacamatanya. Kacamata itu di letakkan di meja yang ada.

"Tidak mau~ aku ingin kau tidur bersama ku juga. Lagipula kau belum menjawab 2 pertanyaanku. Curang." Walaupun Hime merajuk, yang terdengar oleh Midorima adalah suara datar. "Nee… Rou- _kun_ , menurutmu Kuroko Tetsuya siapa ? Apakah kau membenciku ?" Midorima menggumamkan lullaby, berusaha membuat Hime tertidur lebih cepat.

"Kuroko itu seorang pembohong. Dia selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri-nanodayo. Dan… aku tidak bisa membencimu karena aku menyukaimu, Hime." Sayang sekali Hime jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpinya tanpa bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Midorima. Midorima menatap lembut Hime. Kulit Hime itu putih pucat seperti porcelain. Dia rapuh, membuat Midorima takut menyentuhnya.

Bibir tipisnya itu terlihat lembut. Midorima menarik dagu Hime lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke Hime. " _Oyasumi_ , Hime. _Aishiteru-nanodayo_."

 **Oh yes !!! Arc MidoKuro sudah terselesaikan ! Kepada kyunauzunami, tenang aja aku gak bakal hiatus hahahaha. Cuman seperti yang kalian tahu kalau aku ini udah kelas 9 SMP. Lagi dibayang-bayangi dengan US dan UN. Belum lagi ada yang bilang kalau UN tahun ini esai T_T. Aku lagi mencuri waktu di hari Sabtu (because it is my today) Mulai chaps selanjutnya, kita akan berjumpa dengan anggota keajaiban !!! Sebenarnya arc MidoKuro alias arc Shuutoku kupotong 1 chaps. Alasannya ??? Aku malas… aku juga ingin memberikan kejutan tentang Hime untuk kalian ! Maaf jika kurang berkesan ya~**


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. Meeting Generation of Miracle and Kuroko Tetsuna**

 **From : Shuutoku_MS** **To : Kidaichi_2H** **Text :** **Jam 8 pagi, di tempat yang sama seperti tahun lalu.**

Senyum tipis yang tertutupi oleh tudung jaket berwarna ungu ke abu-abuan itu tak dapat tidak menimbulkan kengerian.

.-.-.

"Aominecchi !!! _Hissashiburi_ !!!" Model _blonde_ itu menjerit melengking menyapa pemuda _tan_ yang sedang membaca majalah _gravure_ bermodel Horikita Mai. Pemuda setinggi 210 cm yang duduk di tangga paling bawah sedang asik memakan cemilannya itu dengan berantakan sambil mendengarkan keluhan dari pemuda bersurai hijau.

"Berisik kau Kise. Lagipula terakhir kali kita bertemu seminggu sebelumnya bukan ? Jangan _lebay_ deh." Kise yang dimarahi oleh Aomine itu meringis kekanak-kanakkan. Kise mencibir ,lucu, kesal .

"Memang sih, kita ketemu pas seminggu yang lalu. Tapi kan Midorimacchi enggak ikut sama kita. Gak lengkap tau- _ssu_ !" Midorima yang ditarik ke dalam percakapan itu hanya mendengus kesal. Manik hijaunya itu diam-diam menatap bosan kepada sekumpul remaja, sedeng, hebat itu. Dia yang sudah dilatih dengan pelatih yang setara dengan generasi pertama dan melihat kemampuan tim setingkat seluruh keajaiban itu dapat merasakan bahwa mereka tidak bertambah kuat sama sekali. Dia kini bukanlah Midorima Shintarou yang di musim sebelumnya merasa getaran di kakinya karena aura mereka semua.

Karena dia adalah Midorima Shintarou, seorang keajaiban yang berhasil mencapai level yang sama dengan mereka. "Midorima tumben kau tidak bawa benda aneh dari Oha-Asa itu ! Jangan dia saja aho !" Midorima segera tersentak dengan teguran dalam dari Aomine.

"Mido- _chin_ enggak bawa gunting lagi kan ?" Murasakibara yang diam-diam masih mengingat kejadian tahun lalu itu menambahkan perkataan Aomine. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang menutupi seringai meremehkan kepada mereka lalu menjawabnya.

"Oha-Asa ? Aku sudah tidak memerlukan keberuntungan itu-nanodayo. Jika aku ditakdirkan untuk membawa pulang piala Winter Cup maka itu akan terjadi." Aomine segera membersihkan telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya. Kise melongo dan Murasakibara menjatuhkan snacknya lalu memungut dan memakannya lagi.

"Midorimacchi sehat bukan ? Kok jadi aneh gini sih- _ssu_ ? Mau kupanggilkan dokter ? Tidak aku panggilkan dukun saja- _ssu_ !"

"Mido- _chin_ , apakah kau kurang aq*a ?"

"Midorima kau kata apa ?"

"Aku sehat demi Tuhan Kise, apa masih jaman dengan namanya dukun ? Tidak Murasakibara, aku sudah meminum banyak air. Dan aku mengatakan bahwa Shuutoku akan memenangkan Winter Cup kali ini- _nanodayo_ !" Aomine yang terbakar semangatnya lalu membalas perkataan Midorima.

"Apakah kau bodoh ? Tentu saja Touo yang akan menang !" Murasakibara juga ikutan menjawab tantangan Midorima.

"Mido- _chin no baka_ … Yousen akan menghancurkan Shuutoku." Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dengan _perfect_ _copy_ ku, akan Kaijou kalahkan kalian semua- _ssu_ ! _Three_ _point_ Midorimacchi, bahkan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku- _ssu_ !" Midorima memicingkan matanya mendengar suara congkak dari Kise.

"Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, dan Shintarou , kenapa kalian sudah ribut-ribut pagi seperti ini ?" Midorima terlonjak lalu menatap mata yang memanggil mereka semua. Manik emerald itu beradu pandangan dengan manik crimson. Manik emerald itu juga sempat bertukar pandangan dengan manik baby blue, tidak, manik biru muda dengan semburat kehijauan sedikit.

"Akashi, kenapa kau memanggil kami dengan nama depan- _nanodayo_ ?" Akashi hanya memberikan senyum sopan. Kuroko Tetsuna yang berada tepat di samping Akashi menjawab pertanyaan itu.

" _Doumou_ , Shintarou- _kun_ ! Aku yang mengusulkan hal ini kepada Seijuurou- _kun_ ! Menurutku untuk teman dekat, Seijuurou- _kun_ terlalu kaku. Sayang sekali ya _training_ _camp_ sebelumnya kau, Shuutoku, tidak bisa ikut. Padahal seru banget lho ! Apa yang kalian bicarakan, _nee_ , _nee_ ?" Midorima memalingkan wajahnya dari kedua orang yang memakai jersey Rakuzan dan Seirin itu. Matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kejijikan itu.

"Midorima katanya akan memenangkan Winter Cup. Padahal sudah pasti Touo yang akan menang !" Aomine memberikan tatapan jengkel kepada Midorima yang dibalas dengan tatapan kesal Midorima.

" _Iie_ ! Kaijou yang akan menang- _ssu_ !"

"Yousen *Kraus* *Kraus*."

"Shuutoku pasti akan menang-nanodayo. Kami akan mengalahkan kalian semua- _nanodayo_."

"Apakah kalian lupa kalau Seirin memenangkan Winter Cup kemarin ? Tentu saja Seirin yang akan menang !" Teriakan demi teriakan meramaikan pertemuan tersebut. Akashi yang melihat itu merasa jengkel karena keramaian itu semua. Lalu berdeham, yang cukup keras untuk memecahkan teriakan-teriakan tersebut.

"Tentu saja yang akan menang adalah…" Akashi menunjukkan nama sekolah di jerseynya itu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kirisaki Daiichi yang akan menang !" Suara maskulin nan tegas memotong perkataan Akashi. Mereka semua menatap pemuda yang tingginya sekitar 189 cm yang mengenakan jersey berwarna hijau tua. Di saat yang bersamaan, seringai muncul di bibir seseorang yang mengenakan jaket yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu.

Suasana yang tadi membara tadi membeku seketika. "Ayolah, apa kalian lupa dengan kapten kalian dulu ? Ngomong-ngomong Murasakibara kau tinggi sekali sekarang."

" **NIJIMURA-SENPAI** !" Semuanya kecuali Midorima berteriak. Nijimura memberikan senyuman, sok, polosnya itu kepada mantan kouhainya itu. Seseorang di sebelah Nijimura hanya memberikan tatapan yang tidak bisa mereka lihat.

"Lho, Nijimura- _senpai_ kapan pulang-ssu ??? Kok malah masuk SMA… yang buruk itu ?" Nijimura melemparkan sepatunya kepada Kise. Dia sangat kesal dengan perkataan Kise itu. Sekolah yang dia tempati itu sangat sulit untuk dimasuki. Bahkan dengan bantuan orang dalam, tes masuknya susah banget.

"Kise, kembalikan sepatuku." Semuanya berusaha menahan tawa, kecuali Aomine yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sepatu yang hampir bersarang di mulut sang model. Kise menangis manja lalu melempar sepatu , maaf, bau itu. Nijimura segera mengelap sepatu itu yang merupakan sepatu yang dihasilkan dari gaji pertamanya.

"Nijimura- _senpai_ … kita harus berkumpul segera mungkin." Suara feminim yang kecil keluar dari seseorang bertudung itu. Semuanya menatap perempuan (?) itu yang keberadaannya terlalu biasa. Perempuan itu menggenggam sebagian kecil jaket Nijimura yang memaksa Nijimura untuk pergi.

"Hahaha… _gomen_ , aku pergi dulu ya ! Dan ingat kami, Kirisaki Daiichi, yang akan menang !" Akashi memberikan pandangan tertarik kepada perempuan di sebelah Nijimura.

" _Kimi wa dare_ ?" pertanyaan itu dikeluarkan oleh Akashi dengan nada penasaran.

" _Gomenasai_ … namaku **HANAMIYA** Hime, desu. Kami dengan senang hati akan menghancurkan kalian. Dan…" Hime menatap Midorima yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. "aku menantikan keberadaanmu di final, Rou- _kun_." Midorima memberikan senyum tipis kepada Hime. Inilah yang terjadi jika cinta itu buta.

"Aku juga menunggumu di sana Hime. Shuutoku akan mengalahkan Kirisaki Daiichi." Midorima memberikan tatapan serius ke Hime. Nada bicaranya tegas tanpa tambahan ' _nanodayo_ '.

"Fufufufu… aku menunggumu, Rou- _kun_." Nijimura dan Hime segera meninggalkan mereka semua. Midorima melirik ponselnya lalu berencana untuk ikut meninggalkan pertemuan itu. Tetsuna menangkap tangan kanan Midorima.

"EHhh…. Shintarou- _kun_ mau ke mana ? Kita kan masih mau berbincang. Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan orang-orang dari Kirisaki Daiichi ??? Mereka kan jahat…" Midorima menepis tangan Tetsuna lalu memberikan tatapan tajam penuh kejijikan. Tetsuna terjatuh karena tepisan Midorima itu. Akashi segera menangkap Tetsuna yang ingin menangis.

"Shintarou… apa yang kau pikirkan ? Aku tahu kalau kau itu _tsundere_ , tapi bisakah kau berperilaku sopan kepada perempuan ?" Akashi terkejut melihat pandangan merendahkan dari Midorima untuknya.

"Seterah apa mau kalian- _nanodayo_. Di lapangan basket kita adalah musuh-nanodayo. Aku akan membalas perbuatan kalian di sana. Lagipula… aku tidak merasa jika aku harus berperilaku sopan kepada manusia menjijikan di hadapanku- _nanodayo_. Kuharap mata kalian terbuka dengan kenyataan yang ada." Midorima meninggalkan arena pertemuan itu.

"Shintarou ! " Midorima menyembunyikan kekehannya. Matanya menatap bosan Akashi.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku lagi, Akashi. Jadi… menjauhlah dari jalanku." Manik _emerald_ itu menatap tajam manik _crimson_ yang memberikan tatapan tidak percaya. Lelaki berpunggung tegap itu tidak menatap mereka kembali.

Sebab sekarang dialah yang benar, mereka yang salah. "Kita harus mengembalikan Shintarou- _kun_ lagi ! Aku yakin orang-orang dari Kirisaki Daiichi mencuci otaknya ! Kita harus mengembalikan Shintarou- _kun_ ke tsundere penggila Oha-Asa !" Mereka semua seolah terhipnotis dengan perkataan Tetsuna lalu ikut berseru.

Di sisi lain, sepasang mata heterokrom terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

.-.-.

" _Nee_ … Shintarou apakah kau pernah berpikir jika Tetsuya tidak pantas bermain basket ?" Manik heterokrom itu menatap papan shogi yang sedang ia mainkan. Midorima hanya menatap malas Akashi karena pertanyaan itu.

"Sebenarnya Kuroko itu bisa dibilang tidak kita butuhkan lagi- _nanodayo_. Jika dia terlalu lama di Teikou, dia bisa hancur kapan saja. Bukan berarti aku peduli- _nanodayo_. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, toh kau sudah menang ini." Midorima beranjak dari tempatnya lalu memanggul tasnya. Dari lantai dua, dia bisa melihat senyum konyol yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

"Kadang kupikir Tetsuya lebih pantas menjadi perempuan, menjadi asisten pelatih, atau asisten manager." Midorima membeku mendengar perkataan Akashi. Matanya menatap horror Akashi lalu menjauhinya sejauh 5 meter.

"Kau… sudah berganti 'haluan' ya Akashi ?" Akashi memberikan tawa kecil yang mengerikan.

"Ya… siapa tau ?"

.-.-.

"Nah… aku ingin sampai pertandingan kita melawan Touo, Nijimura- _senpai_ lah yang bermain dari salah satu trio ace kita." Haizaki memberikan tatapan tidak senang ke Hime. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk melawan para anggota keajaiban itu.

"Sabarlah, Shougo- _kun_." Haizaki membeku mendengar nada peringatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hime. "Shuuzou-senpai berhasil menarik perhatian mereka sehingga mereka berasumsi jika dialah _ace_ kita saat ini. Paling tidak, kemampuan Shuuzou- _senpai_ cukup untuk melawan mereka semua. Nanti, Shougo- _kun_ … kau akan menghadapi Touo." Haizaki hanya bisa mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Kemungkinan besar kita hanya akan menghadapi Touo dan Seirin. Kaijou kemungkinan besar akan dikalahkan oleh Rakuzan yang kemudian Rakuzan akan melawan Shuutoku. Shuutoku sendiri pasti akan menghadapi Yousen. Saat kita melawan Touo, Shougo- dan Shuuzou- _senpai_ akan maju. Shougo- _kun_ , hancurkan ritme permainan mereka. Ritme permainan mereka tidak sebagus di saat captain mereka Imayoshi Shouchi." Hanamiya mengendikkan bahunya mengingat senpainya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku, Hime ?" Ogiwara menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bersabarlah hingga kita berada di final. Aku ingin sebagian dari kalian menutupi wajah kalian. Selain para starter, kalian harus melakukan pemanasan di sekolah." Semuanya meneguk ludah menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Hime. " Jadi… kita akan mulai dari jam 5 pagi !" Mereka semua segera sweet drop mendengar keputusan Hime.

"Oh iya, lakukan taktik 'itu' ya."

.-.-.

Midorima menatap datar permainan Kirisaki Daiichi. Hime memanfaatkan reportasi buruk dari Kirisaki Daiichi untuk menjatuhkan mental lawan. Dan seperti biasa, _senpai_ -nya yang dari Teikou itu menghancurkan pertahanan lawan. Di sebelah Midorima ada Takao yang sedang meneliti kemampuan para pemain di lapangan.

Di sisi lain, Shuutoku berhasil unggul 2 kali lipat walau tanpa bantuan Midorima. " _Nee_ … Shin- _chan_ , Hime- _chan_ hebat ya." Midorima menatap tajam Takao yang mengubah penggunaan nama Hime. "Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya karena telah menghinanya. Tapi… benar sih Hime- _chan_ itu hebat sekali. Seolah-olah dia membuktikan kepada para penonton bahwa dialah pelatih yang terbaik." Midorima terpaksa setuju dengan perkataan Takao.

"Lama-lama aku jadi tertarik deh sama dia, hahahha." Sayang sekali, tawa Takao dihentikan oleh Midorima dengan tatapan membunuh. Takao hanya mencibir kesal karena perubahan sifat Midorima ini. Memang sih sifat _tsun-tsun_ nya berkurang, tapi jangan muncul _yan_ nya sih. Mata Midorima melirik ke sepasang manik crimson yang sedang memperhatikan Hime alias perempuan bertudung dengan penasaran.

"Aku harus menjaukan Hime dari Akashi- _nanodayo_ ," bisik Midorima yang masih asik memperhatikan Hime. Dia takkan membiarkan Akashi tertarik dengan Hime. Hanya dia saja yang boleh menyukai Hime. Akashi tidak pantas untuk menyukai Hime setelah melukainya sedemikian parah.

"Lagi pula, kalau bukan Akashi yang 'itu' semuanya akan baik-baik saja- _nanodayo_."

.-.-.

 **Selamat atas pembukaan Winter Cup !!! Di sini kita akan memulai ke salah satu masalah. Kalian nunggu tim siapa nih ??? Aku lagi nunggu Shuutoku vs Rakuzan alias… pertandingan balas dendam !!! Trulululu… Nee, aku mau main kuis deh. Siapa anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang akan memiliki kisah cinta dengan Hime serta apa judulnya ? Hint : Arc MidoKuro**


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Don't Understimate Us**

Hime menggenggam erat kamera _recorder_ -nya dan papan berisi data-data lawan. Manik _aquamarine_ -nya tertuju ke pemain lawan yang bermain tidak serius. Mungkin ini masih babak percobaan bagi tim basket Kirisaki Daiichi. Selama masih belum muncul salah satu dari trio ace, mungkin ini masih tahap percobaan. Tidak, tepatnya tahap permainan.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Hime yang ditutupi oleh tudung jaketnya itu. Dia sangat benci diremehkan. Salahkan Teikou yang mendidiknya seperti itu. Lawan sedang meremehkan mereka dengan cara memainkan tim cadangan mereka yang tentu saja lebih lemah daripada tim starter mereka. Belum lagi tim cadangan itu tidak bermain secara maksimal. Bagi Hime ini adalah penghinaan terbesar yang pernah ia dapatkan dalam dunia bola oranye itu.

Bel pertanda bahwa sudah berakhirnya suatu babak berbunyi. Kedua tim diperbolehkan beristirahat selama dua menit sebelum menuju ke babak selanjutnya. Walau begitu, anggota Kirisaki Daiichi lebih memilih untuk bertarung di lapangan daripada ke bench mereka. Lawan mereka maupun penonton tidak akan mengetahui betapa menyeramkan aura yang dikirimkan oleh Hime.

Hime memberikan tatapan datar nan dingin dari balik tudung jaketnya. "Silahkan." Satu kata sopan yang bahkan bisa membuat mereka merasakan aura gelap Hime. Aura gelap yang seakan-akan meminta tumbal itu berakhir membuat suhu merendah secara drastis. Lemon madu yang telah disiapkan oleh Hime pribadi menjadi sangat pahit walau rasa aslinya merupakan asam. "Shuuzo- _senpai_ … kau masuk ke lapangan. Hancurkan mereka. Ini perintah."

"Oke !" balas Nijimura yang mengeluarkan aura yang sama dengan Hime. Err… tambahkan Haizaki juga. Mereka bahkan bersumpah dalam hati bahwa Nijimura sedang berbisik menyeramkan. "Hancurkan…hancurkan…hancurkan…" Belum lagi terkadang mereka mendengar bahwa Nijimura tertawa mengerikan. Dan mereka bersumpah untuk tidak pernah memprovokasi semua alumni Teiko. Karena itu semua tentang hidup dan mati.

.-.-.

"Awal _quarter_ kedua ! Kedua tim harap berkumpul untuk melanjutkan permainan !" Nijimura meregangkan otot-ototnya yang menjadi kaku karena pelatihan ala Hime. Dengan semangat dia mengeluarkan harta berharganya itu. Sebuah wristband yang ia beli ketika di Amerika dengan gaji pertamanya sendiri.

" _Senpai_ …" Hime menarik ujung seragamnya pelan. Memaksanya untuk menatap langsung manik teal yang kini selalu ditutupi tudung jaket. " _Senpai_ …" ujar Hime mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Nijimura. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Senpai… tidak **HOMO** bukan ?" Satu serangan yang menghancurkan kokoro Nijimura beserta kebanggaannya itu. Nijimura segera **T E R P E L A T U K**.

.-.-.

Mata para penonton terbelalak melihat kedatangan Nijimura ke lapangan dengan seragam hijau-hitam. "Astaga ! Lihat itu ! Dia… Nijimura Shuuzou !!!" seru salah satu penonton. Semua penonton yang pernah menonton kejayaan Teikou sebelum kemunculan Kiseki no Sedai segera familiar dengan nama tersebut. Seseorang yang mendapatkan gelar sebagai ' Power Forward Terbaik ' di saat belum ada kemunculan para monster jenius yang tak lebih sebagai makhluk yang sangat menyukai basket.

"Nijimura Shuuzou ? Memangnya dia siapa ?" Seorang penonton menanyakan ke temannya. Orang yang ditanyanya pun segera memasang pose seorang detektif.

"Nijimura Shuuzou adalah captain Teikou sebelum Akashi Seijuurou seingatku. Dia terkenal karena pernah menjadi Power Forward terkuat di Tokyo atau mungkin di Jepang pada masanya." Nijimura dengan mudahnya menghancurkan para lawannya. Tentu saja, apa yang kau harapkan dengan mantan captain Teiko yang berhasil menjabat di tahun kedua ?

Sejujurnya Nijimura sendiri merasa bangga karena reportasinya itu. Jarang-jarang bukan, orang-orang selain dari Kiseki no Sedai maupun Uncrowned King terkenal dalam kemampuannya bermain basket. Mengenai Uncrowned King, sejujurnya Nijimura pernah mengalahkan dua orang dalam one on one. Nebuya Eiikichi yang waktu itu masih menjadi Power Forward dengan mudah ia kalahkan. Walau sudah jelas karena menurut Nijimura, Nebuya merupakan orang yang salah tempat posisinya.

Satu lagi adalah Hayama Kotarou. Nijimura lumayan senang dengan cara permainan Small Forward itu. Mungkin karena _drive_ -nya itu yang sangat kuat. Kembali ke lapangan, Nijimura kini sedang memasang wajah serius kepada pemain lawan yang menyembunyikan wajah malasnya. Maaf saja ya, para starter tim Teiko memang memiliki kemampuan di atas pemain basket normalnya. Walau tidak se- **WOW** para generasi keajaiban.

Sebenarnya, Nijimura ingin langsung menghancurkan habis-habisan tim itu. Tentu saja, itu semua dicegah dengan tatapan Hime yang terus mengikuti pergerakan Nijimura seolah mengingatkannya. Nijimura hanya bisa menangis di dalam hati karena tatapan Hime yang mengawasinya layaknya elang. Jadi…

'Tolong berhenti menatapku seperti itu Hime- _chan_ !!!' jerit Nijimura dalam hati. Lelah sudah batinnya. "Aku takkan mengampuni kalian yang membuatku menjadi seekor kelinci percobaan." Nijimura menatap tajam orang yang meng- _guard_ -nya. Tidak mungkin bukan kalau lawan seperti ini dia kalah ?

"Setidaknya aku adalah kelinci yang sangat keren," lanjut Nijimura. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa hampir semua yang di _bench_ Kirisaki sedang menahan tawa karena tingkah Nijimura. Hime sendiri menikmati pertunjukkan yang tak sengaja diciptakan Nijimura dengan berencana menambah jatah latihannya. Oh… sungguh kasihan _senpai_ monyong ini.

.-.-.

Akashi segera berdiri dari kursi penontonnya. Manik crimson itu dengan mudah mengenali salah satu dari mantan senpai-nya dari Teikou. " _Minna-san_ , mari kita pergi dari sini." Ketiga bawahan, **coret** , _senpai_ -nya itu menatapnya bingung. Tapi seperti biasa mereka tak bisa mengerti captain mereka yang berusia lebih muda daripada mereka sendiri.

"Are, kenapa begitu cepat Sei- _chan_ ? Bukankah mantan senpai-mu itu baru saja muncul dari Kirisaki Daiichi ? Kau tidak ingin menonton hasilnya ?" Reo seperti biasanya memberikan pertanyaan tanpa henti ke Akashi. Akashi sendiri hanya menatap layar skor di arena pertarungan itu. Seirin vs Seihou dengan skor 100 – 75 dan Kirisaki Daiichi vs Kamata West dengan skor 200-45.

Akashi memberikan senyuman kecil lalu menjawab pertanyaan dari Reo, "Buat apa kita menunggu hasil lagi ? Nijimura- _senpai_ adalah captain Teikou sebelum diriku. Tentu saja aku tahu seberapa kemampuannya. Tak lupa pula motto kami dulu adalah ' Kemenangan adalah segalanya', mana mungkin jika Nijimura- _senpai_ membuang motto itu dari batinnya begitu saja." Sekali lagi Akashi dapat melihat dunk yang dilakukan oleh Nijimura. "Aku bukan orang yang sangat sadis sehingga ingin menonton sebuah pembantaian."

Dalam hati masing-masing Uncrowned King mereka setuju dengan pendapat Akashi. Melihat Nijimura melakukan sebuah pembantaian menggunakan bola oranye itu hanya membuat mereka mengingat tentang masa kejayaan atau masa kebrutalan Kiseki no Sedai. Walau di sini Nijimura masih mampu meningkatkan semangat lawan.

"Akan tetapi, aku kecewa dengan pilihan Nijimura- _senpai_." Akashi menatap ke lapangan dengan pandangan yang menggelap. Matanya masih bisa melihat sebuah permainan curang yang entah mengapa tidak menimbulkan luka lebam di tubuh lawan. "Dia bisa masuk ke Rakuzan jika dia mau. Akademiknya juga termasuk bagus karena selalu masuk lima besar di Teikou. Lalu… mengapa dia memilih SMA semacam Kirisaki Daiichi di saat banyak SMA lainnya yang lebih bagus dan menerimanya ?"

Walau Akashi sendiri sudah bersiap untuk pergi, matanya tak bisa untuk berhenti menatap jalannya pertandingan. Dengan seksama dia berusaha mencari cela yang ada. Pada saat itu pula dia melihat perempuan yang sama dengan yang mereka temui di saat pembukaan Winter Cup. Karena tudung jaketnya, Akashi tidak bisa menangkap perubahan raut wajah perempuan itu. "Perempuan itu berbahaya," desis Akashi yang menegaskan ke dirinya sendiri.

' _Omoshiroi_ …' Akashi segera mencari asal suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Suara itu sangat dekat darinya. Sambil memijat kepalanya ringan dia bertanya kepada rekan setimnya yang menggelengkan kepala bingung. Suara yang ia dengar rasanya sangat familiar. Tapi… itu tidak mungkin 'dia' bukan ?

"Mari kita berikan selamat kepada Seirin." Akashi dan rekan-rekannya segera pergi dari bangku penonton tak mempedulikan bahwa permainan masih berjalan. Karena bagi mereka, pemenangnya sudah sangat jelas.

.-.-.

"Selamat atas kemenangan Seirin, Tetsuna." Akashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Tetsuna. Tetsuna sendiri keadaan sudah berada di atas awan karena kemenangan Seirin. Dengan penuh semangat ia genggam dengan erat tangan Akashi. Bibirnya ditarik lebar yang memberikan kesan manis. _Ponnytail_ -nya naik turun karena guncangan rasa membara-bara dari dalam hatinya.

" _Arigatou_ , Seijuurou- _kun_ ! Tapi lawan seperti itu bukan apa-apa bagi kami. Benar bukan ?" Walau mereka merasa kelelahan, sebagian dari mereka berseru semangat. Para anggota tim paling senior hanya menundukkan kepala mereka berusaha mengatur jalur pernapasan mereka yang dikuras habis saat bertanding tadi. "Tuh, kamu bisa lihat reaksi mereka, bukan ?

Riko sendiri juga hanya terdiam berusaha memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan tim selanjutnya. Otaknya sendiri tak bisa berhenti memutar permainan Kirisaki yang berbahaya dengan cara lain. Sebagai seorang ahli strategi, dia bisa melihat bahwa di balik permainan Kirisaki yang tampak tak beraturan itu adalah pengelabu dari strategi yang sangat teratur.

"Hey, mari kita makan _yakiniku_ !" Perkataan Tetsuna membuat strategi yang diciptakan oleh Riko hancur seketika. Dia masih teringat tentang hal penting bahwa besok masih ada pertandingan.

"Tetsuna- _chan_ , kurasa tidak baik untuk memakan makanan berlemak jenuh tinggi seperti itu di saat seperti ini. Aku khawatir mereka akan sakit perut esok hari." Riko kemudian melirik ke arah dua kotak lemon madu yang salah satunya masihlah banyak. "Lebih baik mereka mengganjal perut dengan lemon madu itu. Setidaknya itu dapat mengurangi sedikit kelelahan otot mereka." Dan mengurangi pengeluaran, lanjut Riko di dalam hati.

Manik biru sedikit kehijauan itu menggelap sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkilau tipis. Air mata yang tak terbendung mulai keluar perlahan-lahan. " _Dakedo… atashi, atashi wa_ …" Riko rasanya ingin memukul dahinya dan perempuan di hadapannya itu. Jiwa dan raganya sudah sangat lah lelah pada dasarnya. Tangannya siap terbang kapan saja jika di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Hyuuga yang mengerti kefrustasian Riko pun memegang bahunya lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Dan juga… maaf Kuroko- _chan_ , sepertinya budget kita habis karena training camp kemarin." Hyuuga meringis sedih ketika mengingat hasil dari training camp kemarin yang hampir tidak membawa manfaat apa-apa. Anak kelas dua dan anak kelas satu tidak mengikutinya dengan jadwal latihan yang benar sehingga terjadilah pemborosan.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang traktir ?" tawar Akashi dengan senyuman ala malaikat. Tetsuna segera memeluk Akashi bahagia. Hampir semuanya bersorak girang karena tak ada yang bisa menolak ajakan makan daging secara gratis. Riko justru membelalakan matanya mendengar tawaran menggiurkan Akashi.

"Tapi… kita harus membahas strategi untuk besok." Riko berusaha menjelaskan itu ke yang lainnya.

"Besok kita hanya akan melawan tim tingkat menengahkan ? Tak melakukan rapat strategi juga tidak apa-apa bukan ? Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi !" Tetsuna yang sudah menggelayuti tangan kiri Akashi segera melangkah keluar. Riko sudah tak tahan lagi dengan segala tingkah perempuan ini.

" **BAGAIMANA KALAU LAWAN KITA KIRISAKI ?"** Riko mengatakan itu dengan suara yang amat keras. Semuanya yang mendengar juga ikut terdiam. Tetsuna sendiri tertawa. Riko memandangnya aneh.

"Jadi itu yang dari tadi kau pikirkan, senpai. Lagipula, mereka bukanlah yang harus kau khawatirkan, senpai." Tetsuna memberikan senyuman manis yang di mata Riko menghinanya itu. Jemari lentik itu menunjuk ke sebuah nama tim yang akan bertanding besok. "Touo _Gakuen_ , itulah badai yang akan menghancurkan mereka besok." Senyum itu semakin melebar hingga membuat mata Tetsuna melengkung. "Jadi, **TENANG** saja." Setelah selesai berbicara, Tetsuna, Akashi, dan anak kelas dua dan satu pergi dari loker itu.

" _Minna-san_ !" teriak Riko. Tapi, terlambat sudah. Suaranya sudah tidak bisa menyampai mereka lagi. RIko hanya bisa menghelas napas panjang. Dia sangat takut jika justru tim seperti Kirisaki Daiichi yang akan menjatuhkan mereka nantinya. Dia sangat ingin untuk memenangkan Winter Cup untuk membuat anak kelas tiga semangat saat ujian nanti.

"Maa… maa.. _kantoku_. Anak muda memang tak mudah dikendalikan." Izuki menepuk pelan pundak Riko sebelum meneriakkan satu kata lagi. " _KITAKORE_ !" Dan berakhir dipukuli oleh Hyuuga . Riko mengeratkan sweater-nya.

" _Minna-san_ … apa pernah kalian berpikir sekali saja untuk mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ ?" Koganei baru saja ingin menjawab tapi, dicegah oleh Hyuuga. "Tanpa… Teppei, Kagami- _kun_ , bahkan Kuroko- _kun_ ?" Mulut Riko terasa sangat pahit ketika menyebutkan nama-nama orang yang pernah menjadi pilar-pilar utama mereka. Di otaknya, masih sering terbayangi ekspresi Kuroko setelah mereka mengusirnya dari tim.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah kita akan menang. Kejam bukan ? Kalian sendiri sudah melihat sendiri kemampuan para keajaiban itu ? Mereka… rasanya semakin menakutkan." Riko segera mengambil tasnya lalu pergi keluar dari loker. Sebelum ia pergi, dia membuka mulutnya lagi, "Jika kalian tidak ingin rapat strategi… aku ingin pulang dulu." Segera perempuan bruenette itu berjalan dengan cepat.

"Oi, Riko !" Teriakan dari Hyuuga ia abaikan. Dengan cepat ia berjalan sambil memikirkan strategi untuk pertandingan esok. Karena asik melamun, Riko tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang. Riko berakhir jatuh terduduk dengan kepala yang berdenyut kencang. " _Daijoubu, ka_ ?" tanya Hyuuga ke Riko dan orang yang ditabrak oleh Riko.

" _Bo… Watashi wa daijoubu desu_ !" Perempuan itu segera bangkit berdiri dan membantu Riko. " _Sumimasen_ ! Mari aku bantu." Perempuan itu segera membantu Riko untuk kembali berdiri. Riko sendiri sempat oleng tapi, berhasil ditangkap oleh Hyuuga. Manik caramelnya membelalak ketika melihat sosok perempuan yang menolong dan menabraknya. Sebagai perempuan Jepang, dia termasuk golongan tinggi. Amat disayangkan perempuan itu menggunakan tudung jaket yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Riko mengenyit ketika melihat perempuan itu menggunakan dua jaket. Satu jaket yang berwarna hijau keunguan yang ada tudungnya dan jaket olahraga warna hijau-hitam yang familiar di matanya. "Maaf juga ya dan arigatou atas bantuannya. Kau… dari Kirisaki Daiichi ya ?" Karena takut perkataannya tidak jelas, Riko melanjutkannya, "maksudku, kau manager Kirisaki Daiichi ya ? Kenapa kau bisa sampai di koridor ini ?"

Riko tak bisa menebak respon yang diberikan oleh perempuan itu. "Aku baru saja dari toilet dan nyasar…" Riko hampir saja tertawa mendengar alasan klise itu. "Dan iya aku manager mereka sekaligus pelatih mereka." Riko mengenyit ketika mendengar bahwa perempuan itu jugalah orang yang menempuh jalan yang sama dengannya.

"Oh iya, sekali lagi maaf ya tadi. Apakah ada yang terluka ?" Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah, justru akulah yang harus meminta maaf, senpai. Aku tadi jalan menunduk sehingga tidak melihatmu datang dari simpangan itu." Perempuan itu menunjuk ke arah simpangan yang lebih gelap daripada simpangan lainnya.

"Namaku Aida Riko, namamu siapa ?" tanya Riko. Setidaknya untuk mengalahkan musuh dia harus mengetahui musuhnya bukan ? Tanpa perlu melihat wajah perempuan itu, Riko tahu bahwa perempuan itu sedang tersenyum. Bagamana bisa ? Institusi wanita jawabannya.

Perempuan itu membuka mulutnya sedikit tersibak. " _Watashi wa_ …" Belum selesai perkataannya, seorang pemuda menghentikannya dengan memiting kepala perempuan itu. Mata para senior Seirin membelalak melihat sosok yang sangat familiar.

Dengan nada sedikit kesal , pemuda itu menggerutu "Kau ini sudah dibilang tunggu, ya tunggu dong. " Tanpa berniat melepaskan pitingannya itu, pemuda itu terus menggerutu.

" _Ittai, nii-san_. Tolong lepaskan pitinganmu, Makoto _nii-san_." Perempuan itu dengan melepaskan pitingan oleh kakaknya itu dengan mudah. Dia membungkuk sedikit lalu melanjutkan perkataannya yang dihentikan tadi, "Hanamiya Hime _desu_. Aku adalah adik dari Hanamiya Makoto _nii-san_ dan pelatih baru Kirisaki Daiichi. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , Seirintachi." Suhu di koridor itu segera menurun dengan pesat. Hyuuga melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Hanamiya.

""Ayo, Hime- _chan_. Bus kita akan berangkat dalam waktu lima menit lagi." Hanamiya segera membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan lebih dulu daripada Hime tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Seirin. Hal yang tak mereka duga adalah Hanamiya berhenti berjalan lalu melirik mereka. "Cepatlah jika kau ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepada mereka. Mereka tidak sesabar itu menunggumu." Setelah mengatakan itu semua, Hanamiya meninggalkan mereka dengan Hime.

" _Ha'I nii-san_ ," ujar pelan Hime. Kepergian Hanamiya tidak berpengaruh dengan suhu yang semakin menurun. Riko memberikan tatapan serius kepada Hime. Dia menguatkan dirinya untuk menanyakan maksud dari Hime. Belum sempat dia berbicara, Hime sudah membalikkan badannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan… jangan remehkan kami, senpai." Hime melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Seirin. Kami, Kirisaki Daiichi, akan menangkapmu di dalam jaring laba-laba kegelapan."

.-.-.

Hime terus berjalan dengan cepat, meninggalkan tim Seirin di belakang sana. Jalannya cepat dan tegap seperti para laki-laki. Di balik tudungnya, sepasang mata teal itu mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa disadarinya tentunya. Berhentilah dia di salah satu koridor, koridor yang paling gelap dan sunyi. Kedua tangannya merogoh setiap kantong yang ia punya mencari sesuatu yang penting dalam hal ini.

"Ini." Hanamiya menyondorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih polos berajutan nama 'Hanamiya Makoto'. Dengan setengah hati dia menerima sapu tangan itu dan mengelap air matanya. "Ironis bukan, kau akan melawan tim yang sangat kau sayangi bak keluarga bersama tim yang sangat dibenci oleh tim tersebut." Hanamiya memberikan seringai lebar kepada Hime. "Iya, bukan Kuroko ?"

Hanamiya mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari Hime seketika. Tangan kanan Hime menarik kerah kaos Hanamiya. "Satu kata lagi kau ucapkan lagi mengenai itu, kau tahu apa akibatnya **Hanamiya Makoto**." Hime segera melepaskan cengkramannnya ketika Hanamiya tertawa terbahak-bahak. " _Onii-san_ , apakah kau masih sehat ?"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja. Jika kau ingin bercerita tentang itu silahkan saja." Hanamiya menatap manik rapuh perempuan bersurai langit itu.

"Apa maksudmu itu ? Aku hanya tidak nyaman ketika kau mengatakan hal itu. Ayo, pergi." Hime segera berjalan di depan Hanamiya.

"Lagipula sejak awal, kami bukanlah sebuah keluarga." Hime menatap jauh ke depan. Matanya kosong seketika. "…karena sebuah keluarga tidak akan membuang salah satu dari komponen keluarganya." Hanamiya yang berada di belakang Hime hanya memberikan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca. Diliriknya kembali koridor sebelumnya yang merupakan tempat loker Seirin bersemayam.

"Tapi, pada dasarnya memang ironis ya. Pahlawan yang dulu membantu kalian kini berbalik menyerang kalian." Hanamiya segera mengejar Hime yang sudah jauh di depannya. "Tapi… pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh pahlawan terjadi karena usaha mereka tidak dihargai bukan ?

.-.-.

 **Ketemu lagi dengan KeishuuTsuki setelah tidak up sekitar 2 bulan mungkin ? Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan. Aku juga sejujurnya baru menyelesaikan UTS dan it's so fucking difficult. Tapi aku beruntung karena dari hasil yang keluar paling tidak aku mempunyai banyak nilai 9. Oh ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada kalian. Kuroko Tetsuya a.k.a Hanamiya Hime a.k.a Shirokage Hime a.k.a Hime, menurut kalian untuk narasi lebih bagus yang mana ? Hime kah ? Kuroko kah ? Atau Tetsuya ? Jika dominan meminta selain dari Hime, ada kemungkinan mulai dari chapter 13 akan terjadi perubahan. See you soon guys !**


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Let's We Begin (1)

"Hari ini, kita akan menghadapi Touo Gakuen." Hampir semuanya segera masuk ke dalam fase murung. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka akan menghadapi monster ace.

"Kali, ini Shougo-kun akan turun di quarter ke-2. Dia akan masuk lebih cepat lagi jika kalian berhasil membuat mereka mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga mereka." Haizaki mengepalkan tangannya semangat. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain basket di pertandingan resmi.

"Dan lagi, aku yakin bahwa kita akan menang." Hime memberikan senyum lebar di balik tudung jaketnya itu. "Karena… keputusasaan dapat disebarkan dengan mudah." Perkenalkan dia Hanamiya Hime, orang yang dulu disebut Kuroko Tetsuya dan akan menjadi mimpi buruk untuk mereka semua.

Momoi berjalan mondar-mandir di loker Touo. Keadaan di loker Touo sendiri pun juga kacau. Manik peach itu bisa menangkap segelintir kegelisahan dinmata semua orang. Ada Sakurai yang menggigiti kuku jemarinya tanpa sadar, ada Wakamatsu yang sudah meledak-ledak ingin memburu ace mereka. Pelatih Touo, Harasawa sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

Dengan wajah tenang dia bertanya, "Apakah sudah ada kabar dari Aomine, Momoi ?" Momoi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Berkali-kali ia lirik ponsel sewarna dengan rambutnya. Orang yang tadi bertanyapun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, dia harus membuat keputusan. "Kita akan memulai permainan tanpa Aomine. Bersiaplah untuk memberikan seluruh kemampuan kalian. Kita tak bisa meremehkan keberadaan Hanamiya Makoto dan Nijimura Shuuzo, sampai Aomine datang kita harus bisa mempertahankan jarak skor sejauh mungkin. Mengerti ?"

Walau sudah mendengar keputusan pelatihnya, Momoi tak bisa untuk tidak merasa bersalah. Dibukanya kembali pesan yang ia sembunyikan dari mereka semua. Matanya berusaha untuk menahan laju air mata ketika membaca pesan yang egois itu lagi.

From: Dai-chan

Subjek: Aku akan telat

Isi: Sepertinya aku akan telat. Aku akan datang di quarter ketiga mungkin.

Singkat tetapi, sudah memberikan secuil rasa sakit teruntuk Momoi. Tak mungkin Momoi mengatakan isi pesan itu kepada mereka semua. Bisa hancur moral tim karena tingkah egois ace mereka. Terlebih penompang utama tim ini hanyalah Aomine. Momoi sendiri hanya bisa mendukung dari belakang. Digigitnya bibir merah muda-nya, tanpa sadar mulai menyebut nama seseorang yang sudah pergi, "Tetsu-kun…"

"Momoi-san, daijoubu, desu ka ?" Momoi dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Diangkatnya kepalanya dan berbalik memandang mata hazelnut yang menatapnya khawatir. "Ah… SUMIMASEN, SUMIMASEN !" lanjut Sakurai seperti biasanya.

"Daijoubu desu , Sakurai-kun. Kenapa kau masih di sini ? Bukankah seharusnya kau melakukan pemanasan dengan yang lainnya " Momoi hanya bisa menghela napas pendek ketika pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh Sakurai yang masih sibuk meminta maaf. "Mou… berhentilah dan jawablah !"

"Sumimasen ! Karena tadi Momoi-san terlalu sibuk berpikir, aku disuruh pelatih untuk menjagamu. Sumimasen ! Ada baiknya kita pergi ke lapangan menyusul mereka sekarang juga." Sakurai dan Momoi segera keluar dari ruang loker itu. Tanpa disadari, perlahan suasana tercipta sangatlah sunyi. Mau bagaimana lagi, pada dasarnya Momoi dan Sakurai tidaklah terlalu dekat.

"Sedikit keraguan akan menghancurkan timmu…" bisik Sakurai diam-diam. Momoi yang mendengarnya merasa tertarik. Karena dia tahu Sakurai bukanlah orang yang memiliki seribu kata bijak, seperti Imayoshi, Akashi, bahkan Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu Sakurai-kun ?" Sakurai tanpa sadar telah membuat punggungnya menjadi kaku, kemudian meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ano… sumimasen ! Itu tadi kutipan dari manga kesukaanku, Momoi-san." Momoi hanya menatap Sakurai dalam yang membuat Sakurai melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ini menceritakan tentang tim basket yang hanya terdiri dari lima orang pemain , seorang manager, dan seorang pelatih yang juga seusia dengan mereka. Mereka bukanlah pemain berpengalaman tapi, mereka berhasil memenangkan kompetisi !"

"Tapi…" Wajah Sakurai menjadi masam mengingat sebagian dari jalan cerita manga itu. "ceritanya berakhir sedih atau bisa disebut gantung mungkin. Sang pelatih membubarkan tim itu lalu menghilang walau sudah berjanji kepada sang manager untuk mengembalikan tim ke seutuhnya." Momoi seketika teringat dengan mereka. Ya, mereka dan janjinya yang dulu ia buat dengan Kuroko.

"Jika diingat-ingat, karakternya memiliki kemampuan seperti Kiseki no Sedai ya," lanjut Sakurai santai. Mengingat itu adalah manga shounen, tentu saja wajar jika ada adegan yang dilebih-lebihkan. Malah yang tidak wajar adalah para anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Judul, mangaka, dan penerbitnya ?" tanya Momoi penasaran. Sakurai hanya mengenyitkan dahi lalu menjawabnya begitu saja.

"Orange Miracle oleh KuroSora diterbitkan oleh Anonymous Corp." Merasa bahwa Momoi masih sedikit kebingungan dengan nama penerbit asing ditelinganya, Sakurai menambahkannya "Sebenarnya nama pernerbit aslinya sih Shirokage Corp, hanya saja sebagian besar pembaca pasti mengenalnya sebagai Anonymous Corp. Mereka adalah perusahaan penerbit yang mengizinkan penulis maupun mangaka untuk mengambil keuntungan sampai 95%. Mereka juga diperbolehkan memalsukan nama mereka. Tapi, hak cipta mereka sangatlah kuat.:

"Momoi-san dapat meminjam punyaku. Manga itu sudah tidak ada lagi di pasaran sepertinya, sudah sekitar 10 tahun rasanya itu diterbitkan. Sayang sekali, padahal manga itu sangatlah keren." Momoi segera menerima tawaran Sakurai dan merasa kagum bahwa Sakurai bisa berbicara panjang lebar tanpa meminta maaf sekalipun.

"Sekitar 10 tahun lalu, berarti antara 6 tahun hingga 7 tahun, bukan ?" Momoi menatap ke depan di mana suara para pendukung terdengar jelas. "Tidak mungkin Tetsu-kun… bukan ?"

"Minna-san, mari kita masukkan 'umpan ' andalan kita !" seperti biasanya, Hime tak segan-segan untuk menyebut Nijimura sebagai umpan andalan mereka. "Tenang saja, ketika mereka sudah mulai membara-bara…" Hime memberikan senyuman tipis sebelum lanjut berbicara,"…kita siram mereka dengan es sehingga membeku. Benar bukan, Shougo-kun ?"

Haizaki hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menambahkannya, " Jika Daiki muncul, barulah kita masukkan kembali Nijimura-senpai. Sehingga kita berdua bisa menggunakan formasi tahap kedua." Haizaki mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sudah sangat ingin untuk bermain di pertandingan resmi.

Ogiwara sendiri mengepalkan tangannya pula, mengingat tentang Aomine Daiki yang telah menghancurkan timnya dulu dan… Kuroko Tetsuya untuk kedua kalinya bersama anggota keajaiban lainnya. "Tapi… kapan aku muncul ?" Ogiwara segera memojokkan dirinya di sudut ruangan ditemani sekumpulan awan gelap.

"Tenang saja Shigehirou-kun, kau akan keluar di saat final. Di sanalah kita akan memberikan seluruh kemampuan kita semua. Kau tahukan arti dari 'Simpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir' bukan ? Kita simpan formasi terakhir kita di sana."

"Ha'i… Hime-chan." Ogiwara mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal sebelum akhirnya menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket baru Kirisaki Daiichi.

Hime menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. "Ada pertanyaan lagi ?", tanyanya. Maniknya sibuk menelusuri ruangan itu, mencoba mencari suatu tindakan dari anggota setimnya. "Ya, Makoto-niisan ?"

"Apakah kami boleh meng'indimidasi' mereka ?" tanya Hanamiya diikuti sebuah seringai yang juga menular ke seluruh anggota starter Kirisaki sebelum kemunculan Hime dan ketiga pendatang baru itu. "Harusnya boleh bukan ? Asalkan kami tidak menciptakan luka, tidak masalah bukan ?"

Hime hanya menghela napas pasrah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Diangkat tinggi-tinggi kepalanya lalu mendorong Hanamiya dan Nijimura yang berada di dekatnya. "Itu semua benar… hajimemashou ka (mari kita mulai) !"

"Yosha !!!" Hime menyunggingkan senyum tipis, senyum yang sangat jarang ia buat semenjak menjadi Hanamiya Hime. Senyum tulus yang jarang ia keluarkan sejak saat itu.

"Ganbatte, minna-san ! Mari kita bawa kemenangan yang gemilang !" teriak Hime kepada mereka yang sudah ingin menuju ke garis awal. Nijimura melemparkan senyum lebar sembari memberikan jempol kepada Hime. "Ya… benar ini semua…" Hawa yang berada di sekitar Hime memberat. Wajah Hime sendiri sudah tenggelam di dalam kegelapan yang diciptakan tudung jaketnya. "Kali ini, aku (boku) selangkah lebih maju daripada kalian," lirih Hime, tidak tepatnya Hime dalam mode Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya…" Haizaki hanya bisa memberikan tatapan khawatir kepada Kuroko di balik jaket yang dipesan khusus untuk mengelabui lawan-lawan mereka. "Dasar para ke*arat itu, mereka sendiri telah menciptakan monster yang siap membantai mereka," umpat Haizaki sambil menatap lurus ke lapangan. "Mungkin ini yang disebut 'senjata makan tuan', ya ?" Dilemparnya mata abu-abu itu ke deret pertama bangku penonton yang diisi oleh tim Rakuzan.

"Eh~" Imayoshi segera duduk di salah satu bangku penonton yang diikuti oleh Kasamatsu, teman setimnya di kampus. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Timku akan melawan Mako-chan, coba saja aku masih bermain di Touo. Pasti bakal seru nih." Imayoshi segera memasang senyum lebarnya yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai seringai iblis. Matanya yang sipit terbuka sedikit yang membuktikan ketertarikannya.

"Mako-chan ?" tanya Kasamatsu sambil memperlihatkan raut jijik karena sebutan yang diberikan oleh Imayoshi. "Siapa orang yang malang itu ?" tambah Kasamatsu.

"Hanamiya Makoto tentunya. Cemburu ya ? Mau kupanggil kayak gitu juga, Yuki-chan ?" Imayoshi hampir saja tertawa sebelum berakhir dipukul oleh Kasamatsu. Tepat di wajah tentunya. "Hidoii nee, Yuki-chan~" Kesal karena Imayoshi memberikan kata yang sudah puas ia dengar semasa tahun terakhirnya di Kaijou ditambah dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu, Kasamatsu kembali meninju Imayoshi layaknya samsak. Imayoshi segera mengangkat tangannya menyerah, "Ayolah aku hanya bercanda."

"Candaanmu gak lucu, aho." Kasamatsu segera menarik kembali kepalan tangannya yang haus akan darah, canda. "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan nanas kesayangan Miyaji, tidak itu biasa saja, maksudku dengan kaus kaki milik Okamura !"

"Baik, baik." Imayoshi segera menyerah ketika mendengar ancaman mengerikan dari Kasamatsu. Jika mulutnya disumpal dengan nanas Miyaji, yang ada Miyaji lah yang melemparinya dengan nanas-nanasnya. Jika kaus kaki Okamura… sejujurnya, Imayoshi masih ingin dikelilingi oleh perempuan atau bahkan wanita cantik, jadi dia tentunya say no dengan kaus kaki Okamura. Bisa sial menahun kali dia nantinya.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan menang Imayoshi ?" tanya Kasamatsu untuk memecah suasana. Di lapangan sana, Wakamatsu sedang berjabat tangan dengan Hanamiya.

Imayoshi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu menjawabnya "Sebenarnya, 50%-50% sih faktor kemenangan mereka. Mengingat keberadaan Hanamiya cukup mendukung strategi mereka—Kirisaki, jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka menang…" Imayoshi menyatakan hal tersebut secara gambling dan menggantung. "… keberadaan Nijimura juga membantu mereka sih, tapi jika Aomine datang maka ini semua akan…" Imayoshi menarik jari telunjuk lehernya, membentuk isyarat 'mati'.

"Jadi… maksudmu ini hanya tinggal waktu saja ya. Jika Aomine datang terlambat atau justru tidak datang ke pertandingan, Kirisaki akan kalah bukan ?" simpul Kasamatsu. "Tapi… si Nijimura lumayan juga, lho. Mau bagaimanapun, dia adalah orang yang pernah menjadi kapten di antara para makhluk 'gesrek' itu. Jujur, aku pun kagum dengan kemampuannya itu. Dia juga pernah disebut Power Forward terkuat bukan ?"

"Ho~ Jadi, Kasamatsu meragukan kemenangan Touo ya ? Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan ? Sedikit kok, hanya saja yang kalah harus membelikan seluruh anggota tim roti yakisoba yang hanya ada di akhir bulan itu." Imayoshi memberikan senyuman lebar yang menyebalkan lalu melajutkan perkataannya," bagaimana ? Aku sih pasang di Touo."

"Woi, gak adil tuh !" seru kesal Kasamatsu. Imayoshi hanya tertawa meremehkan. "Ya sudah, aku pasang buat Kirisaki." Sambil mendengus Kasamatsu menjabat tangan Imayoshi.

"Tenang saja, walau begitu tim pilihanmu memiliki Mako-chan sebagai laba-laba yang sedang berusaha memperangkap sebuah parther. Hahaha ~" jelas Imayoshi dengan logat kansai-nya.

'Jika mantan kouhai-mu laba-laba, kau ular berbisa sialan, teme.' Kasamatsu hanya bisa menatap lurus ke lapangan sambil berharap bahwa Kirisaki menang. Jika Kirisaki menang, dompetnya bisa aman dan dia bisa menghajar Imayoshi hingga puas.

"TIP-OFF !!!" seru wasit. Bola oranye itu dilambungkan setinggi mungkin. Kedua pemuda dari pihak yang berbeda berusaha merebut bola tersebut. Amat disayangkan bagi tim ber-jersey putih didominan warna hijau, bola tersebut berhasil direbut oleh pemuda ber-jersey hitam bergaris merah, Touo Gakuen. Segera seperti rencana mereka semula, bola tersebut dioper kepada Sakurai selaku Shooting Guard mereka. Rencana mereka adalah untuk menciptakan jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Kirisaki.

Rencana serangan pertama mereka segera dibatalkan oleh Hanamiya yang dengan hebatnya bisa mencegah quick shoot milik Sakurai. "Jangan berpikir bahwa kami sebodoh itu, ba~ka !" seru Hanamiya lalu segera mengopernya kepada Nijimura. Nijimura menarik napas secara perlahan lalu segera menerobos pertahanan Touo untuk men-dunk bola itu.

"Jika kalian segampang itu meremehkan kami, kalian bisa jatuh lho." Nijimura mengatakan itu tepat di saat ketika dia menerobos pertahanan terakhir Touo, Wakamatsu dan men-dunk-nya sekeras mungkin. Dan di saat itulah, pertarungan di antara kedua tim dimulai.

Di sisi lain lapangan, manik abu-abu Haizaki berusaha merekam seluruh ritme permainan tim Touo. Dengan keras ia mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar, gemetar karena kali ini dia akan kembali ke lapangan secara resmi. "Daijoubu, datte Haizaki-kun. Kau akan bermain sampai akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan mereka. Dan tentunya, sebelum ace mereka muncul." Hime menunjukkan sebuah ace sekop yang di belakangnya terdapat jersey Touo.

"Kau cukup duduk tenang di sini dan membiarkan otak dan matamu bekerja. Percaya saja kepada Nijimura-senpai." Kuroko, seakan-akan kembali membalikkan keberadaan Hime, memberikan senyum tipis dan lirih. "Mau bagaimanapun juga, Nijimura-senpai adalah kapten kita dulu, bukan ?" Haizaki hanya diam mendengar itu semua. Suara Hime rasanya dibalut dengan suara Kuroko yang semakin lama semakin lirih. Diliriknya sebentar manik baby blue itu, walau sekilas ia masih bisa melihat manik biru yang semakin menggelap dan berkilat sedikit akibat dari air mata yang tertahan.

"Aku, sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya sudah gagal untuk mewujudkan harapan-harapan yang ada." Diperlihatkannya kedua tangan yang cukup besar bagi seorang perempuan tetapi, masih dibilang kecil untuk seorang laki-laki. "Semua yang kuciptakan hanyalah harapan-harapan semu yang justru merusak duniaku." Kuroko melemparkan senyum tulus hingga matanya tertutup sempurna kepada Haizaki.

"Sebagai Hanamiya Hime, kini aku hanya bisa menghancurkan harapan semu mereka dan menciptakan mimpi buruk, bukan ?" Haizaki tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari setitik air mata yang tak sengaja lepas dari mata kiri Kuroko.

"Kuroko… anak hitam… sangat tepat ya," lirih Haizaki sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap ke lapangan. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang paling pasti bahwa yang paling mudah diberi warna hitam adalah warna putih ?


End file.
